


Fenix

by Steph_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Destiel Week, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Sabriel Week, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 67,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Winchester/pseuds/Steph_Winchester
Summary: Love can make you burn down into flames but love can also make you rise from your own ashes into a more powerful and beautiful self. Dean and Castiel are professors of the same topic at different corners of the world, they hate each other´s guts but then there is an opportunity to work together in a big project. Once they meet in person they feel inexplicable drawn to each other.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.- Life of a scientist

15th November 2017 Dr. Castiel Novak;  
The phone started to play the first tunes of a Jazz song. Castiel hummed in his sleep and pick it up. It was already six. Fuck he thought sliding under the covers. He heard the rain on the roof, "dammit weather! Can we have a nice sunny day?" He groaned again. The bed was super big and he was there alone. Castiel wondered every night what the hell was he thinking when he bought such big bed. Well, he thought that by this time he will have somebody sleeping with him on a daily basis and that was exactly the reason why having such bed was now that depressing. It was a daily reminder of how lonely he was. He phone started to play again, he already lost 5 minutes being lazy. He crawled himself out of bed and straight into the bathroom. He connected the heater because it was freaking cold. Walked to the kitchen connected the coffee maker and turned on the tv to watch the news. He returned to the bathroom and got a steamy hot shower, brushed his unruly hair and stepped into the cold room to quickly put on his suit. He sat down in his little office and opened his laptop and checked his emails while zipping his black coffee.

One email called his attention, somebody had published a new paper quoting his research and his search server alerted him. He clicked on it and immediately a paper displayed in front of him, first author was unknown, Castiel scrolled a little down to check the senior researcher on the paper, he sighted, D. Winchester was the senior author, of course. That was going to be fun to read. He really really hated the guy.

He finished his coffee and headed to the garage, got in his car and drove to the university, dropped his coat and briefcase in his office and stopped by the lab. Checked the time, seven thirty, no students there just jet. He went to the common area, turned the coffee maker on, brewed a fresh pot of strong coffee, served himself a cup and sat down to read the paper. He had 30 minutes before his first class. Castiel wrote notes on the margins of the paper, Dean was very critical with his work, not losing any chance to point out how he believed his findings backed up his theory and discredited Castiel´s. He growled and finished the coffee. He skipped to the graphs, and then he saw something that made him smile. Dean was wrong; this was going to be hilarious. Because Castiel was finishing a paper with data that would provide a leap forward in his research and Dean´s data fitted his numbers in ways he probably didn´t saw coming! He was totally going to re-write part of the discussion of his paper to include Winchester´s data to corroborate his findings. "Dean is going to be so pissed!" Castiel smiled and checked the time. Almost eight. He headed to class, he had two hours of biophysics 101 today. The lectures went smooth, he had quite good students in his class. He happily headed back to the lab and held a meeting with his scientists where they planned the week. It was already lunchtime. Castiel headed to the restaurant where he met with another colleague, a young professor that wanted to discuss a collaboration. Lunch took over hour and a half. Castiel stopped by the local coffee shop to get himself a big black coffee. Locked himself into his office and worked into the manuscript. By the end of the afternoon, he had a pretty decent discussion and Winchester´s data fitted his data fantastically. He smiled, thinking about how annoyed Dean was going to be when this paper gets published, he submitted it for review.  
A glance at the clock pointed out it was almost 5 pm. He had student´s hours from 5 to 6 three days a week. He opened his door as a sign of invitation and checked his emails again.  
After getting everything done, including a video conference with China, he went back home. Cooked some healthy dinner, ate while reading a good book. It was 10 pm when Castiel went back into his big lonely bed. Monday was over. Tuesday was going to be equally busy.  
He was exhausted, he fell asleep almost immediately and dreamed of the beach, the sun, the waves. In his dreams he is walking along the shore, there is somebody holding his hand lovingly.  
-Close your eyes babe- the voice of the man is musical. Castiel closed his eyes and felt a sweet kiss on his lips.

He woke up, his heart was beating fast in his chest. He felt reality setting in. He was home, in the cold England. No sun, no beach and not boyfriend to kiss him like that. He checked the time, 2 a.m. he forced himself to go back to sleep.

 

Dean Whincester;15th November 2017

The phone started to play the first tunes of a rock song. Dean hummed in his sleep and pick it up. It was already six a.m.. Somebody growled under the covers next to him, Dean frowned a little, Did he took somebody home last night? No way! he was never one for one night stands but he indeed went out for beers and came back home late. He heard his brother curse and felt relieved. It was just Sam, he had completely forgotten that Sam was coming to visit for a couple of weeks and he had forgotten to get the guestroom ready. The sun was already shinning outside. He crawled happily out of bed and straight into the bathroom, quick wash of the face and go into his swimsuit and a t-shirt. Went to the kitchen to borrow a banana and two oranges and headed to the garage. He checked his wet-suit was in the trunk and secured the surfboard to the car. Twenty minutes later he was riding some nice waves on the beach, he made it home around eight, got under a cold shower and into a clean pair of jeans and a formal bottom down. When he arrived to the kitchen, his brother was already there drinking coffee.

"Morning sunshine" said Dean happily  
"Fuck Dean, you have barely slept 5 hours. You were tipsy to say the least when you arrived yesterday, you jumped into the bed and you fell asleep almost on top on me. And jet here you are, up early, went surfing and happily ready to work." said Sam pissed at him "Our genes are not the same!"  
"Sorry lil brother, I guess I am not made for sleeping much. I am going to make myself a smoothie, do you want one?"  
"A what?... Dean I swear this Californian way of life that you have taken up so happily is disturbing. I want bacon and eggs, not smashed fruits" complained Sam  
"Your loss. Will you come over for lunch? Then I will be free as a bird. Holidays sweet holidays" Asked Dean, heading out the door smoothie in hand "12:30 my office. Don´t forget" He was already out the door. Into the car and driving to the University in barely 30 minutes since he arrived home from the beach. He arrived to the campus on time for his first class Biophysics at 9 am. Immediately after that, he headed to the lab, his students were already there, most in their white robes, he discussed with each one of them about their projects and headed to his office. He checked his emails and spend the rest of the morning answering the most urgent ones. In the middle of the night there was an email alerting him that someone had downloaded his new paper, the searcher asked him if he wanted to know the country where the download took place. He clicked in the link, a list of visits and downloads appeared, the latest one, London Uk at 7:30 am London time. Dean smiled widely, that must have been Castiel Novak. A knock on the door made him pull his eyes away from the computer. Sam was there.  
"Is it already 12:30?" asked Dean  
"Yes Dean, are you hungry?" asked Sam  
"Always up for food? Thai?" asked smiling  
"Sure! I am so enjoying this weather Dean, it is mid November and you have wonderful weather" they walked together out the door. Sam told him about his new job and the new cases he was working on. Dean was so proud he made it as a big time lawyer, his only regret is that he got tenured in California and his brother was establishing on New York.

After lunch, he went back to the office and send some last emails. He was taking the rest of the week off to show Sam California. He emailed his students assuring them that he will be available by email if they has any issues and otherwise remember not to blow the lab up while he was gone.  
Holidays yay!!! When he got home, Sam had ordered pizza. They sat down in the back porch and drank beer with the pizza planning where to go tomorrow. Dean wanted to take Sam to Los Angeles to hike the Hollywood sign and later see the walk of fame. It was very late when they got to bed, this time Dean told Sam where he usually keeps the inflatable mattress and prepared him the guest bed in his office, so his brother could have some privacy.

 

November 19th, 2017

Castiel was checking his emails, there was an interesting one. His heart accelerated a little bit, the most famous scientist on his specialty wasted to discuss some project, so he wanted to arrange an Skype meeting. He agreed. It was late in the afternoon, 8 pm for Castiel that might be 2 pm in the US east coast, where Gabriel Milton had his lab.  
He was pretty excited, he had met Gabriel in person on a meting six months ago and they immediately liked each other, he was hoping that there would be some collaborations in the future.

Dean checked his emails while drinking his morning smoothie to check if there was something new. Wow! he had an email from Gabe! He wanted a Skype meeting today at 11 am. He agreed happily. Dean thought that by that time they could be somewhere down the route to LA so they could do a little stop and he could Skype with Gabriel. He liked the guy a lot, he worked for him during his research stay in New York and they always collaborate in little things. 

When Skype started ringing, Castiel was in his home office. He answered and immediately he saw Gabriel´s smiley face, but there was another person in the group call that hadn’t answered just jet. Castiel froze a little when he saw the username D.Winchester.

"Hello Castiel!" said Gabriel happily  
"Good to see you Gabriel. How are you?" said Castiel politely "Are we waiting for somebody else?"  
"Yes, I also invited Dean Winchester to our meeting. He said he would be available but it seems he is having problems to get good connection. They might need to put Wi-Fi on the surfing boards!" joked cheerfully. Castiel smiled to be polite but he didn´t really know what to say. Fortunately he didn´t have to pretend because Dean appeared in the screen.  
"Well good morning Gabe!" said Dean and then he frowned a little. He was obviously on his phone somewhere outside, very sunny. Dean had just realized he was not alone in the call  
"Hello Dean, I must introduce you to Castiel Novak, I don´t think you had met in person" said Gabriel with a wicked smile  
"Never had the opportunity I am afraid" said Castiel "Nice to meet you Dr. Winchester."  
"Likewise Dr. Novak"  
"Where the hell are you Dean?" asked Gabriel "It seems like you are in the mountains…"  
"Well in fact, I am hiking with my brother. He is visiting from New York and I am showing him the sunny California!"  
"We do have sunshine in New York, you know that right? it is not a Californian patent..." joked Gabriel  
"But do you really?" Dean smiled "So how is the weather like over there?"  
"Crappy and cold, fuck you very much Dean!" said Gabe and both broke in laughter. Castiel witnesses the easiness of their relationship and felt a pinch of jealousy. He admired Gabriel and disliked Dean, so them being friends was something he didn´t specially liked.  
"How about there Castiel?" asked Gabriel "is the weather … British? Don´t you envy Dean in the sunny California?"  
"Weather is positively British here" he smiled "I guess it might be nice to be outdoors in a t-shirt at this point of the year. Here were are already wearing hats and globes I´m afraid."  
"So I am guessing you are not conferencing cross country and overseas just to see my face Gabriel, what is this all about" asked Dean sitting in the shade and getting to the point. Now Castiel could see how handsome and tanned Dean really was. Wow he had seen videos of him in conferences and a couple of picture and he knew the guy as as attractive as annoying but dam he was incredibly attractive!  
"Well you have published a paper this week with interesting data, data that might be close to confirm your theory" Dean remained serious but a little side smile had lurked into his lips. "BUT then yesterday Castiel submitted a paper for review to the journal, reviewers had immediately accepted him for publication, it will be online tomorrow Castiel, congratulations."  
"Thank you, I didn’t know there was a decision already" said Cass happy  
"Yes, I wanted to be the fist one to congratulate you on fitting the equations. Look Dean, Castiel´s data fits the equations of his theory perfectly but, on top of that, your data, the data published in your paper, well…" Gabe smiled a little "Castiel also used your data as an extra set of numbers to fit the equations and with both sets, the fitting is nearly perfect" Dean face was halfway annoyed and halfway curious.  
"You used my data to fit your equations…" said Dean "When? You read my paper yesterday morning …"  
"Well I did" agreed Castiel smiling at the idea of Dean keeping tabs on him, he was obviously as competitive as him "but then in the afternoon, I added your data set, re-did the statistics and expanded the discussion prior submitting the paper" Said Castiel proud of himself.  
"Quite fast …" said Dean "wow you couldn´t even wait even a day to criticize my work…"  
"Well there is no surfing in London, so we have plenty of boring time to kill Winchester" Said Castiel in a defensive tone.  
"Children … play nice" said Gabriel ending the discussion "The point is that Castiel has a great point with his equations" Castiel smiled "But Dean´s data fit more the biological reactions seen so I tend to be more in agreement with his theory" Dean smirked "despite his lack of mathematical and statistical fitting"  
"So …" continued Dean curious  
"Well it seems you guys are almost there, up to something big. And I got the big bucks, I got funding to make it happen. We could, the three of us, get together for a research stay on our holidays this Christmas. I have money to pay for the salaries and the chemicals and everything. Joining our minds we can get it done."  
"The three of us?" asked Dean  
"In your lab?" asked Castiel  
"I am afraid not, it should be in Dean´s lab if he agrees because I made some phone calls and we could rent the supercomputer for a couple of weeks and run the fittings" at the idea both Dean and Cass opened his eyes wide in expectation.  
"You got that kind of money?" asked Dean  
"I do!" said cheerfully   
"No I just want you both to agree, What do you think Castiel? Spending December on the sunny California…" proposed Gabriel  
"He might want to spend Christmas with his wife and kids, his parents or something, instead of working here" wondered Dean  
"I don´t have family to spend the holidays with, I usually use it to work peacefully and prepare lessons for the next semester" said Castiel  
"C´mon Dean, I know Sam will be there for Christmas but I am sure we can manage off for Christmas dinner right?" said Gabriel "What do you say? Are you in?"  
"You know that Dr. Novak and eye don´t see eye to eye on the theories beneath the data" started Dean  
"And that is why this collaboration is perfect, imagine how fast we can go if we keep challenging each other in real time and not just when we get the paper published" Said Gabriel  
" I am in" said Castiel "If Dr. Winchester agrees us to use his lab."  
"Ok, them, I am in too" said Dean  
"Wonderful!!!!" Cheered Gabriel "I let you guys go on with your things. We will close this by email. But unless there are changes I want you both ready to work in California by December 1st! This is going to be great. Good night Castiel. Have a nice day Dean and say hi to Sam from me."  
"Will do, see you Gabe, Castiel" Dean waved goodbye  
"Have a nice day Gabriel, Dean" said Castiel before the screen went dead. Wow he accepted to work a whole month with Dean and Gabriel, in California on top of that! 

 

Castiel went to bed that night and after some toss and turn he fall asleep to dream about the beach again, the same as always. He is walking on the beach, along the shore, the sunshine in his face and the ocean breeze on his messy hair. He is not alone, there is somebody holding his hand lovingly. “Close your eyes babe” the voice of the man is musical. Castiel closed his eyes and felt a sweet kiss on his lips. Castiel melt in the kiss and braces the man by the waist getting their bodies close. The dream always finished in the kiss and Cass woke up feeling a little high and immediately lonely. However, this time, in the dream, the kiss ends and Castiel opens his eyes. The mysterious man of gorgeous lips is Dean Winchester “Kiss me again” Castiel demands with lust in his voice. Then Castiel woke up and he couldn´t get back to sleep.


	2. Under the sun

Chapter 2.- Under the sun

The minute Castiel got out of the plane in LAX airport he felt the change of atmosphere. Everything was brighter in California. He was very nervous, Gabriel Novak was going to meet him in the airport and they had a rental car ready for them and two bedrooms booked in a hotel nearby the campus. Hopefully he will not have to see Dean until tomorrow at work.  
When he got his suitcases in the cart and headed outside into the arrivals area, he started looking around for Gabriel. His eyes fell on a familiar face, green gorgeous eyes, tanned body in a t-shirt and shorts. Dean was there, he raised his hand to call Castiel´s attention. Castiel was breathless and freaked out.

"Hello Dr. Winchester" said Castiel, offering his hand. Dean shacked it and smiled politely. He had a nice smile "I thought Dr. Milton was going to be here to meet me" said Castiel wondering about the change of plans.  
"He called me this morning, problems in New York, he won´t be here until Monday" Said Dean, and Castiel cursed silently, that was 3 days all by himself here. With Dean…  
"I hope it was nothing serious then" said Castiel politely "So… what is the plan then. Will you be taking me to rent the car or…"  
"Well Gabe will need the car on Monday so I just changed the reservation. I will drive you to the hotel today and maybe show you around the city this weekend. My brother is here and I am sure he would like to meet you" said Dean  
"Oh, I don´t want to impose Dr. Winchester …"  
"Please, call me Dean. Please" asked Dean while helping Castiel with his suitcases into the elevator.  
"Ok, Dean, call me Castiel then" He agreed with a warm smile that struck Castiel out of place, he followed Dean to a car. He froze. "Is this your car?" he said in awe. In front of him there was one of those gigantic American classic cars, black, shiny, beautiful.  
"Do you like it?" asked Dean analyzing his expression. The guy was European and probably had never seen a car like this in person.  
"Wow, of course, I like it, it is beautiful. Is it a Chevrolet… right?"  
"Yeah, a 67 impala to be exact" said Dean proudly "c´mon let´s go and you can see how nice is to drive it around" Castiel sat shotgun and admired the upholstery and how well taken care all was.  
"How long have you had it?" asked Castiel  
"It belonged to my father; he gave it to me when I turned 16. He also taught me how to fix it." Dean looked into Castiel´s eyes for what it felt like an eternity, then he fastened his seatbelt and pulled out of the parking lot, Castiel tried not to think about how awkward it was while he was focused on the landscape. It was silent, Dean talked again "What kind of car do you drive?"  
"A hybrid Honda" answered Castiel. Dean flinched … wow they cannot be any more opposite poles. No wonder he felt weird around the guy, they had nothing in common.  
"Ok. Look the city you are seeing on the left, that Los Angeles. Have you ever been in California before?" asked Dean  
"I came to a conference in San Francisco some years ago, 2004 I think. I saw Palo Alto, the campus and a little bit of the Bay. Not much" said Castiel-It was late September, the weather was summer like, I wish I could have gone to the beach.  
"I went surfing this morning, water is nice, you can come with me tomorrow, Do you surf?" asked Dean  
"No" blunt answer and uncomfortable silence  
"Any other water sport?"  
"No" another silence that made Dean uncomfortable  
"Just swimming in the beach?"  
"I have nothing against swimming but I was just thinking about the warm beach sand, a nice walk along the water under the sun kind of thing" said Castiel trying not to relive the dreams. He blushed a little bit.  
"Oh, walking on the beach. That sounds…" Dean was in awe "relaxing" Castiel´s voice when telling him about the beach was soft and sweet. Like he was relieving a memory, a good one, that shoot a chill down his spine.  
"You probably think I am boring" said Castiel, Dean tried to say something but Cass cut him quickly "no worries, I am aware I am not great company" He shifted in his seat and looked out the window.

Dean froze, he didn´t speak during the rest of the trip, he just curiously peeked in Castiel´s direction every now and then. He was intrigued by the guy, he found him interesting and he hated the way he had talked himself down just like that. Dean didn´t find him boring at all.  
When they arrived to the hotel, everything was ready and booked. Cass was assigned a room in the top floor, facing the ocean. Dean insisted in helping him with the luggage to his room.

"Nice hotel"said Cass at the view  
"Yeah. Gabe has the big bucks indeed" said Dean "Are you hungry?"  
" Not really" said Castiel trying to get rid of Dean  
"I am going to have dinner with my brother in three hours. How about we stop by to pick you up and we have dinner together the three of us?" Dean saw Castiel hesitate.  
"I don´t want to interfere in your personal life, you have your brother here visiting and there are probably your wife and kids… I don´t want to use your personal time. I will be ok"  
"My brother is going to be here for a month. No wife or kids to take care of. So, what do you say? I came pick you up in three hours?" Dean smiled hopeful  
"Ok Dean, I will be waiting in the lobby then" said Castiel smiling shyly.  
"Cool, see you later" dean started to leave but turned around "and Castiel, loose the suit we are not going fancy tonight".  
"Ah, ok"- he blushed a little.  
"See you in a bit" Dean left and Cass melted in the sofa. Wow that guy was … something else. He made him feel overwhelmed.

 

Cass unpacked his suitcases, took his things to the bathroom and had a long steamy shower. Then he got out and peaked at his clothes, nothing fancy had Dean said, did than mean flipflops and shorts like those that he was wearing? Crazy … although he had to admit that Dean looked hot in those… how about a pair of formal jeans and a white bottom up t-shirt? He looked himself in the mirror a million times. He felt like an idiot, like if he was dressing for a date or something. Cass sighted soundly; it was going to be a long month. He had to make it through the weekend first, but it was still Friday.  
When he arrived to the lobby he waited longer than expected, Cass hated people that were late. Jezz Dean and himself were polar opposites. He stepped outside the hotel and checked his phone, he connected to the hotel Wi-Fi and checked his emails. The distinctive roaring of the impala made him look up, Dean had just pulled over.

"Sorry we are late" said Dean "hop in!"  
"Good evening, you must be Sam" said Castiel tending his hand for Sam to shake. Sam smiled warmly and shook his hand firmly. He was way taller than both of them and he had a quite long blonde hair nicely resting on his shoulders.  
"Hello Castiel, nice to finally meet you" Said Sam "I heard so much about you along the years, it is really nice to put a face to the infamous Dr. Novak."  
"I am sure you have heard all sorts of interesting things" Said Castiel smiling, he was flattered that Dean had mentioned him to his brother along the years, he probably considered him as hard an adversary as Castiel considered Dean himself. He would had probably had ranted about how annoying Dean was with his brothers, if he had any. Castiel´s face faded down a little  
"Here we are" said Dean peeking at Cass curiously through the mirrors. 

They had a very interesting dinner and then they ordered coffee. Sam was a big shot lawyer in New York and he spoke passionately about his job. He was obviously enjoying some time off with Dean and he loved it. His phone rang and he looked concerned. After some minutes on the phone, he excused himself.  
-We will go of course- said Castiel  
-No, please don´t I will take a taxi back home- he looked at Dean- No worries, have fun. Show him downtown it is still very early- he turned to Castiel- This is California, enjoy the nightlife Castiel.- He walked out leaving Dean and Cass sitting there alone, uncomfortable and silently zipping at their coffees.  
\- I like your brother- said Cass  
-Well I think he likes you too- said Dean- about what he said in the car, about hearing things about you…- Dean didn´t really know how to phrase that  
-Don´t worry Dean  
-I saw you didn´t like the comment, I just want to assure you that he meant nothing bad. I mean not really- Dean looked at Castiel.  
-Don´t worry, if I had a brother I would probably had ranted about how annoying I found you along the years- Castiel smiled warmly and Dean did too in response.  
-So you don´t have siblings?- asked Dean  
-No I don´t have any family- said Castiel plainly  
-At all?- Dean found that unbelievable  
-Well it is a long story Dean- started Castiel feeling slightly uncomfortable  
-Oh Jezz sorry, it is none of my business- apologized Dean immediately- Do you want to see downtown. It is quite remarkable.  
-Sure- they left the restaurant and walked silently towards downtown, Castiel could feel Dean discomfort so he started talking- My parents were professors at a local high school, I had a sister, Anna she was 4 years younger than me- Dean stopped, he grabbed Castiel arm to stop him  
-You don´t have to tell me if you don´t want to- ensured Dean looking at him in the eye  
-I know, I just felt like I could tell you- explained Castiel shrugging his shoulder  
-You can tell me anything alright?- Ensured Dean, his thumb caressed Castiel arm when he still had him grabbed- I can listen anytime.  
-We were on a car accident. My dad lost control of the car, it fell over a creek that was partially frozen. When the emergency services accessed the car it was too late, they were all dead, my parents died on the impact. Anna was tied in her toddler seat and she downed- Castiel went silent for a second. He signed Dean that they could continue walking.  
-You were the only survivor- said Dean- How old were you?  
-Ten. The emergency and rescue people found me over the ice. Apparently, I unbuckled myself and crawled outside the car, into the creek and over the ice. Allegedly, to ask for help, my screams were the ones that alerted a bystander. I don´t remember any of that to be honest- said Castiel while walking with his hands inside his jeans pockets.  
-What happened with you then…- asked Dean walking next to him  
-There was no other family so the state took custody. I spend eight years on an intern school owned by the state. I left when I finish my studies at 18 and got a full scholarship to go to University. You probably read my cv, so you know the rest. Got a degree in Physics, Masters later and finally did my PhD in biophysics all in the UK, then moved to Spain and France during my postdocs and went back to the Uk for a tenure-track position. And there I am-Castiel knew the story was sad, so he knew Dean will be silent, he decided to break the silence- Do you have other siblings than Sam?  
-No, our mother died on a fire when I was four, Sam was a baby. Our father started drinking heavily after that, he died ten years later, car accident. Sam and I didn´t have much family either- Castiel looked at him in awe- but well I guess family doesn´t end in blood. Bobby adopted us, he was a friend of our father, from the war, they served together.  
-Wow, he must have been a really good friend. He adopted you both.  
-Yeah, he runs a garage, we didn´t have much money growing up but he had a place, Bobby loved us like a father. We did alright taking the circumstances into account.  
-Yes, you were luckier- Castiel wondered how his life could have been if…  
-A penny for your thoughts  
\- I was just wondering how different things would have been if Anna hadn´t died, if someone had adopted us- Castiel felt like he was going to cry. He hadn´t felt like that in years.  
\- We are downtown, look at the lights- said Dean looking at him. When Castiel lifted his eyes, the tears in his eyes and the lights above them make his blue eyes shine electrically. He smiled in relief. Dean´s eyes were also shinny with the emotion of the memories. He smiled when Cass smiled too.  
-We are a pair of quite depressing old guys, parading around downtown on a Friday night!- said Castiel bursting in laughter. Dean laughed too shaking his shoulders.  
-You are right. To fix that, I have an idea. If I return you back to your hotel before 3 am, we are lame old guys. Night is young.  
-Where are we going?- asked Cass being dragged by Dean  
-My best friend has a club. We are both elegant and handsome; we will get in the VIP lounge. It will be fun.- He followed Dean and blushed a little, Dean thought he was handsome.

Dean was right, the place was crowded, noisy and fun. Castiel and Dean got a spot on the VIP lounge, Dean introduced him to some people, he had nice conversations with random strangers that found his accent funny. They drank some cocktails and enjoyed the loud music. At 4 am. Dean and Cass hoped into a cab towards Castiel´s hotel. They were both more than a little drunk. Dean walked Cass to his door and Cass shoved him in.

-You are not going to drive home that drunk. Text Sam, he will pick you up tomorrow. There is a perfect and comfortable really really big bed we can sleep there.  
-I am not… it doesn´t matter how handsome you are… I am not spending the night In your bed- mumbled Dean  
-Well you can sleep in the couch then…  
-You sleep in the couch- Said Dean.  
-Get in bed Winchester, you are very annoying. I am going to the bathroom- Cass washed his face and walked back to the bed feeling a little bit more awake. Dean was already sleeping like a starfish over the bed- annoying attractive asshole. He took Dean´s phone and texted Sam.  
“Sam this is Castiel. Your brother is annoying and we went clubbing and are too drunk. The batmovil is at the restaurant. Dean is sleeping it off here. Come pick him up tomorrow”

Cass crawled into the Living room and fell asleep on the couch. A loud knock on the door woke him up. He crawled down the couch and opened the door. Sam was there, his face was in shock.

-You are a vision Castiel- said Sam.  
-What?- said Castiel looking at himself. He was only wearing his bottom up t-shirt, half undone and his boxers.  
-God! Don´t say anything. If your brother didn´t drowned in his own puke, he should be sleeping it off in my bed- Castiel pointed the direction. Sam let a small chuckle. Castiel used the time Sam tried to wake up Dean to find his jeans and try to get them on. The he lied on the couch again. His head was pounding. How much did he drink yesterday? Cursing came from the bedroom, Dean´s voice.  
-C´mon Dean, could be worse- said Sam´s voice  
-How can it be any worse, I slept in his bed- whispered Dean  
-Well I am sorry to say he slept in the couch  
-Don’t joke with this, he is a colleague, I don´t sleep with colleagues- said Dean angrily.  
-Ok Ok! No harm done, now get some dignity and let´s go do the walk of shame ok? You need a cup of coffee- Said Sam  
-Hey Cass- said Dean sitting over the coffee table next to the couch- are you going to be alright.- Castiel got his head from under the pillow and buffed- I cannot find my car keys, do you have any idea?  
-I took them from you- said Cass sitting up in the couch and getting his hand in his pocket- sorry you were very annoying yesterday with the idea of driving back home.  
-Oh god!- said Dean rubbing a hand over his face- thanks for not letting me drive Cass- They looked into each other´s eyes and smiled. Dean knew everything was all right between them- Where did we left the car?  
-At the diner´s parking – said Sam- Cass texted me this morning to tell me you were ok.  
-That was nice, thanks- said Dean  
-Well you do have someone that worries if you don´t come home, so I thought Sam needed to know you were here- Dean smiled tenderly and put a hand over his shoulder and patted him softly.  
-He called your car the batmovile- said Sam- He texted me saying the batmovile was in the restaurant- Sam cracked with laughter, Dean looked at him and laughed too.  
-What I was drunk, those things cannot be hold against me- complained Cass, then hold his head- oh god ... I need a coffee so bad, I think I might be dying.  
-We are going downstairs and getting breakfast the three of us- Said Sam- then you are coming back here to sleep and we- said pointing at Dean- we are going to the diner, where I will drive us home.  
-Yes sir, let´s go Cass- said Dean  
-Let´s go-said Cass smiling at his new nickname. He had never had one and the fact that Dean had given him one made him happy.


	3. Magic

Chapter 3.- Magic

Sunday went over in a second and Monday arrived, Dean picked Castiel up in his hotel at 8:30 and brought him to the lab, Gabriel should be landing in a couple of hours and meeting them in the lab for lunchtime. Castiel was intrigued about Dean´s lab, but he liked it a lot once he got there.  
\- Well this is the lab- said Dean opening the door for him- Hello?  
\- Hi Dean!- said a very tall girl in a lab-coat tuning around from the beach with a smile but went rigid and serious when she saw that he was not alone.  
\- Hi Sara!- said Dean- go gather everyone please so I can introduce our guest.-In a minute a bunch of young scientists were there around them  
\- How many students do you have?- whispered Cass  
\- A bunch!- said Dean smiling at the realization that he had impressed Castiel- Hello guys I just wanted to formally introduce Dr. Castiel Novak to you all. As I told you last week, me, Dr. Novak and Dr. Milton are going to carry out some experiments together over Christmas.  
\- Will they be helping us?- asked Cass  
\- If we need it, I am sure we will get some volunteers- smiled Dean- John and Charles are undergrads, Rose and James are grad students, Michaela is doing her PhD and Sara is our technician. The only one missing today is Rosalie, she is my postdoc and she has been working for me3 years already.  
\- Wow, how do you get enough time to do this all?, No wonder you produce so much- said Cass  
\- Well they are fairly independent most of the time, you can trust them a lot, they are good and Rosalie and Sara keep them from burning the lab to the ground- Dean said with a smile  
\- Nice to meet you all- Said Castiel conscious that all eyes were on him, he smiled at them- they look like I am the big bad wolf- whispered to Dean  
\- Well you have severely criticized most of their papers, asked tough and uncomfortable questions in the meetings- Dean leaned in and whispered even lower- they think you are the devil- Dean looked at him and smiled warmly.  
\- Can you guys show me around the lab?- asked Castiel trying to be nice. All the students looked at each other at loss. Sara stepped forward.  
\- Dr. Novak I will show you the equipment and I will be working over the holidays, Dean already talked with me about this. I will be assisting you all during the experiments- Said Sara warmly.  
\- Thank you Sara- Said Dean, then he turned around and resting his hand over Cass´s arm he said- I leave you in capable hands, I will be back in a couple of minutes Cass  
\- Sure, No worries Dean- ensured Cass- thanks for taking the time Sara

The lab was impressive, they have good equipment and the people seemed very proficient. He was very impressed with the lab Dean was running. He was slightly jealous but now that he knew Dean, he liked the guy. He had charisma, no wonder he could charm all these youngsters to work with him. Dean came back with two cups of coffee.

-Shall we sit down and discuss the plan of attack?- Said Dean tending a cup of coffee to him  
-You got me coffee?- asked Cass   
-Well you are famous for being a workaholic and for drinking coffee like a crazy person- said Dean with a warm smile  
-Ohhh I see my reputation precedes me- said Castiel laughing out loud. He made Dean laugh too. He took the coffee and took a zip of it – Capuchino? Delicious! 

When Gabriel showed up at Dean´s office, he found quite a vision. Dean and Castiel were sitting down around the side table, they had a bunch of pieces of papers over the table, they were discussing over the equations, back a forth, back and forth.

-C´mon Cass- said Dean- you know Kleinhmans approach is more precise than the one you are using here.  
-Yes, I agree but I decided against using it because it overestimates the effects of concentration and that is a more important factor in this case- said Cass   
-But, it has a better grasp of the biological effects- added Dean  
-I agree, I ran both, I can send you the results, the improvement of the biological coverage is less than 10% but the overestimation of the concentration if off by 25%. For our purposes it does more damage than good.  
-Ok, so that is not an option. How about…-Started Dean but when he lifted his head he saw Gabriel at the door listening silently to them- Gabriel!  
-Hello Dean, Hello Castiel- said happily- I like to see you both working together, nobody had lost their heads just yet.   
-Funny Gabe. About time you showed up!- said Dean signalling him to come inside and sit.  
-How was your flight?- Asked Castiel politely  
-Long and boring, but the good weather here makes it worth it!- said Gabriel- I have bad news- that got their attention- I didn´t come this Friday because I got bad news at home. I had a bunch of blood tests with weird results, they make a bunch of tests on me and the results came on Friday. It seems they found something bad  
-How bad?- whispered Cass  
-A brain tumor- Dean and Cass looked at Gabriel silently- so while we are here working, I will be taking some time off, there is a doctor in San Francisco, he is an expert surgeon and he wants to have a look at my head.  
-Of course Gabe, we will hold the fort- said Dean standing up and reassuring Gabriel with a hug- the important thing is that you take care of yourself.- Are you hungry? Do you want to go get lunch?  
-Maybe he would rather go to the hotel, rest a little?- said Cass elbowing Dean a little  
-Yeah, that sounds abut right, cross country flying can be exhausting and we are just discussing random points we don´t agree on- Said Dean   
-Ok guys, I appreciate the idea. I think I do need the day off. I will go to the hotel, maybe we can meet for dinner.  
-That sounds like a plan. So Cass, where do you want to have lunch… Thai?-asked Dean while walking along with Gabriel to the rental car.  
-Ok- said Cass- will you be alright ?- asked Cass to Gabriel  
\- Sure Cass, I can handle myself, I always do- ensure him Gabe  
-I am sure of it, but if there is anything you need … well you know- Cass did not know if he was overstepping- you only have to ask.  
-You are great guy Castiel, I am glad you are here- Said Gabriel getting in the car-See you guys later. Text me the plan Dean.

Dean and Cass stayed there in the parking lot for a couple of minutes after Gabriel leaving. They were silent and a little disturbed by the news. Then they looked at each other and started walking towards the restaurant. The Thai food place was nice, the food was good and Cass could see that Dean had lunch over there regularly because everyone from the waiters to the kitchen knew him by name. The lunch went mostly in silence, they were both still processing the news. When lunch was over, Dean ordered coffee for both, Cass smiled.

-Their coffee is good- Said Dean  
\- You and Gabriel have been friends for a long time- it was not a question, but a statement, Dean looked and him and nodded- Are you ok?  
\- He is just 5 years older than me- said Dean  
-I know, he is too young… brain tumor .. he is brilliant  
-Yeah, his brain is amazing but now ... this is awful- Dean let himself feel it for real. He might be loosing his mentor, someone he admired deeply, his friend. He felt Castiel´s hand over his and lifted his eyes.  
-There is still hope alright? Let´s be positive- he offered support to Dean  
-Why are you so nice to me Cass?- asked Dean on impulse he held Cass´s hand on his now  
\- I … well now that I met you in person, I … - like you? Find you attractive? Omg jezz Cass cursed inside himself- I respect you- he said   
-Oh, ok thanks I guess- said Dean releasing his hand abruptly- Oh coffee is here.

They drank their coffee while they walked back to the lab, they worked on a list of topics to discuss tomorrow with Gabriel. Before they realized it was dinner time. They took Gabriel to a nice Mexican place and then Dean got both back to the hotel.  
Tuesday started late. Dean agreed to meet them back at his office by 10 am so they all had time to catch up with the stuff from their own labs, read emails and work on last minute things. By 10 Cass and Gabe showed up at his door with coffee cups, Cass had an extra one that tended to Dean, he only said Cappuccino and smiled, they booth understood that it was a peace offering. Dean took it and them three got down to work. Cass smiled because he understood that everything was ok between them.

By Friday they started the first experiments and running models with the supercomputer. They will gather the first results by Monday. Gabriel was gone to San Francisco on Friday for his doctor appointment. Dean and Castiel got along just fine although Cass had a lot in his mind. He couldn´t stop thinking about the estrange sensation in his stomach every time he had Dean around, and the last night he had the beach dream again. Sam stopped by the lab around lunchtime.  
-Hello?- said Sam peeking into the lab  
-Hello Sam, came on in- Answered Castiel- Dean is in his office.  
-Wow you look terrible man- said Sam  
-Really?- he took off his glasses and pressed a hand over his face annoyed.  
-Yeah it looks like working with my brother is Hell- he smiled  
-Quite the opposite- he confessed- We might disagree on many things, but he is great to work with. Your brother is brilliant, but if you ever told him I said such thing, I will deny it forever- said Cass smiling- I haven´t been resting properly that´s all  
-Feeling homesick?- Sam inquired  
-No, trust me there is nothing to miss over there- Cass reassured him  
-No girlfriend? Can´t believe you!-teased Sam  
-No boyfriend no- he answered giving him a hint  
-Oh, ok- San smiled fully now   
-What?- asked Cass curious about the strange smile of Sam  
\- It just … it is quite funny how things are.  
-I am not following you…  
-Well my brother and you, scientists on the same topic, on the top of the foodchain, directing incredible labs and well, both so lonely- Sam looked at him curiosly- hated each other´s guts but Never met in person until now. It seems you guys have a whole lot more in common than just work.  
-I don´t see where you are going with this … -and then he realized what Sam was suggesting about Dean- are you saying that he is ....  
-Single and gay- said Sam cutting him off- now you can see why I see so many similarities…  
-Hi- said Dean from the door- I was getting hungry, nice to see you are already here Sam, What were you talking about?- asked Dean when seeing the surprise face of both.  
-I was asking Cass about his life back home, inquiring about girlfriends and if he is single- Sam looked at Cass- and it turns out that he is very single and not interested in women.  
-Oh-Said Dean looking at Cass surprised. So … Cass was gay and available. Maybe Dean had not been imagining the chemistry between them in the end.  
-Yeah so I was about to suggest you could take him out this weekend, maybe show him around, take him to some of your favorite gay bars, introduce him to your friends … you know- Sam winked at Dean that started to feel very nervous- you know…  
-We still have a long day ahead of us, let get some lunch first, shall we?- said Cass getting his wallet and phone and getting rid of the labcoat. 

Six hours later, Castiel was sitting in the lab monitoring the supercomputer calculations and working on the preliminary results. He printed some graphs and pinned them in the board in front of him, put on his glasses and looked at them.  
That is how Dean found him. He stopped at the door and looked at him for a minute. Castiel was sitting there, he was wearing glasses and that just made him extra handsome. He was very concentrated in the data in front of him, suddenly he laid back in his chair and crossed his hands behind his head while keeping his eyes on the graphs. Dean had rarely seen him that relaxed, Castiel was always tense, his posture was a little defensive. His hair was all ruffled and he had unbuttoned the two top bottoms of his shirt. He was utterly breath-taking. Dean just realized he was really screwed. He had a crush on his archenemy.

-Hey Cass- said Dean entering the lab. Cass looked at him and recovered the rigid posture.  
-Oh Hey Dean, I just printed the first simulations- said Cass pointing out at the graphs  
-Do you want to go over the data now?- asked Dean sitting next to him and focusing on the graphs.  
-Naa, I think my brain had enough today, I need to get out of here and stop thinking for a while  
-Do you still want to go out clubbing?- asked Dean cautiously  
-Dean … what Sam said …-Cass was nervous now… he didn´t even know what he was trying to say  
-About you being single and gay?- asked Dean looking at him now  
-Yeah, he was right you know. I didn´t even know you were gay too- Said Cass- you don´t have to take me out clubbing …  
-What if I want to, go out with you I mean- Said Dean on a whisper. Cass looked at him and blushed hard  
-I would like that very much Dean- said Cass almost out of air. Dean was out of words and suddenly he smiled widely, he held Castiel´s hand in his   
-How about dinner and a drink- asked Dean- so we get to know each other better…  
-Sure! I like that- Cass bite his lip looking at Dean´s hand holding and caressing his, then he looked at Dean and blushed again.  
-You are beautiful when you blush like that Cass- Said Dean standing up and still holding his hand he rushed Cass to follow him out of the lab. Cass got his backpack and followed Dean happily.

They went straight to dinner on a very nice Italian restaurant. They talked about their trips, their lives, their likes and dislikes and had a wonderful night. When they realized they had been there three hours and were almost the last ones in the restaurant. They decided to go for a drink because they were both too comfortable with each other to end the night just yet. A couple of drinks later they were sitting together on a booth, very close together, Dean had his arm behind Cass shoulders and was caressing his arm. They whispered into each other´s ears while ignoring the rest of the club. Cass felt in a cloud. He had never felt like that, Dean´s touch was hypnotizing.  
They looked into each other´s eyes and Castiel couldn´t avoid but leaning in and then suddenly his lips were on Dean´s


	4. The fine line between love and hate

Capter 4.- The fine line between love and hate

 

Dean was up on cloud number nine, he was diving back to the hotel, he had one arm over Castiel´s tight, the other one on the wheel. They had kissed plenty in the club, his body so close to Castiel´s that he almost forgot how to breathe. Cass´s lips on his, his sweet, soft and somehow innocent lips on his. He was euphoric. But the look in his face Castiel was also quite ecstatic.  
Dean didn´t know that Cass was also quite terrified, this was so unexpected and now they were heading back to his hotel room … but all those worries flew away every time Dean used his thumb in his tight to reassure his touch sending a chill to Castiel´s spine.  
When they got to the hotel room, Castiel opened the door and holding Dean´s hand he pulled him in, only to close the door behind them. Dean was now a little out of breath. He carded his hand over Castiel´s already crazy hair and keeping his hand over Cass´s nape he pulled him in for a kiss. He touched, kissed, licked and bite Castiel´s demanding lips, their tongues danced around together. Castiel´s hands were on his lower back, strong holding him close to his body.  
They parted from the kiss, both with heated expressions and swelled lips. Castiel smiled and blushed a little, Dean smiled at the vision. He felt a powerful attraction to the guy, and there was such a long list of reasons why they shouldn´t be doing this…

-Do you want something to drink Dean, I have beer- said Cass  
-Sounds great- he sat down on the couch and Cass sat next to him offering a cold beer while opening one himself.  
-I need to confess something- started Cass  
-Go ahead- Dean said curiously  
-I use to hate your guts. You were always producing so much, getting those results that seemed to contradict mine, it annoyed me so much, when Gabe suggested we worked together I was sure this was going to be hell.  
-Do you still think that?- asked Dean looking at him raising one eyebrow  
-No, now I feel … jealous.- said Cass looking into the window to avoid Dean´s eyesight  
-Jealous? Why? What do I have?- asked Dean quite confused  
-What do you have? Are you kidding me right?- Cass sounded quite annoyed now- You run a great lab, they admire you for real, you are a brilliant professor, you have friends, you have Sam … I- Castiel´s voice broke a little- I can´t find a reason to hate you Dean, not anymore.  
-Good- was the only thing Dean Said and Castiel then looked at him surprised- I used to hate you too. Annoying, perfect British guy that keeps publishing data that suggests I am wrong in my theoric approach. However, when I saw you at the airport, I was even more annoyed, this time with myself.  
-Why?  
-Because the minute I saw you… I couldn´t believe how beautiful you were. Your eyes do things to me Castiel- dean spoke softly- And I expected hostility but then, you turned out to be a great guy; honest, charming, caring …and I told myself that I needed to keep this professional. Make no advances on you, you were probably straight and will never be interested in me. But you kept being so nice with me, it felt like there was something happening …Sam said you were single and gay… I started thinking that maybe I had a chance. I cannot resist you Cass- Dean approached Cass and began pushing him backwards in the couch.  
-I kept feeling something between us, but Dean I thought it was my imagination.  
-How come?  
-Well how could a guy like you have any interest on someone like me?- said Cass closing his eyes. Dean was over him, they bodies were touching completely. Dean had him in his arms.  
-Look at me Cass- demanded Dean, and Castiel opened his eyes reluctantly- I heard you talking yourself down several times since we met. Like somehow you think that there is something wrong with you Cass, you are wrong.  
-Kiss me Dean- Castiel´s eyes were shinny. Dean just wanted him to feel good. He kissed him deeply.

Dean kissed his neck, his collarbone and felt Castiel shake underneath him, he unbuttoned his shirt slowly and liked and bite his nipple a little making Cass moan. He kissed him again and took the shirt completely off and lifting a bit he took his off too with Castiel´s help. Castiel´s hands trailed his back, his shoulders and Dean smiled into Cass´s mouth when he felt his hands squeezing his butt. Dean seated and straddled Cass´s legs with his.  
-Can I?- asked Dean while signalling Cass´s belt  
-Yes please, the less clothes the better- said Castiel while biting his lip with lust in his blue eyes.  
-Oh I am planning on no clothes at all Cass- Said Dean while unbuckling his belt and opening his slacks. He moved back to take his trousers off completely and while keeping eye contact he trailed his hand up Cass´s tight up to his underwear, a ghostly touch over his hard cock and he pushed the underwear down too. He had Castiel completely naked in front of him and he licked his lips in hunger. He stood up and undid his belt. Castiel stood up next to him and pushed his hands off taking control. Castiel undid the button of Dean´s jeans and the zip, pushed them down while he sank to his knees and helped Dean ease his feet from the jeans.  
The idea of having Castiel on his knees just like that make his dick twitch, Cass noticed Dean´s excitement and pulled his underwear down letting his hard and big cock spring free just in front of Castiel.  
The next thing Dean´s brain processed was a long warm lick on the underside of his dick and Dean let a loud moan escape his mouth. That only seemed to have encouraged Cass to take action because he was pushing Dean into the couch and kneeling between his legs, taking his dick in his mouth and giving Dean probably the best blowjob of his life.  
-If you keep this up I am going to cum in your mouth Cass. I am getting close, very very close-but instead of pulling out that made Cass more eager. Dean moaned loudly looking at how gorgeous Cass looked with his beautiful lips stretched around his cock, Dean put his hand oh Castiel´s hair encouraging his actions and let his own head fall back enjoying the sensations.- Oh Cass yes yes! Just like that babe, I am so close now.- Cass hummed around his cock and looked into Dean´s green eyes and Dean came while moaning loudly Castiel´s name letting his head fall back.  
When Dean opened his eyes again, Castiel had licked him clean and was now stroking himself in need. Dean launched himself to stop him.

-Cass, what do you need babe?  
-Fuck I like it when you call me babe … I need- he was out of breath  
-Fuck me Cass, are you up for it?- asked Dean  
-Oh god! Yes yes! I would like to fuck you Dean- Castiel sat down in the couch and dragged Dean with him but then froze- wait … I don´t have lube or condoms…  
-Well I always carry some in my backpack… - Said Dean a little bit ashamed  
-Aren´t you a good boy scout … - said Cass happily encouraging Dean to go get them. When Dean came back Castiel bend him over the arm of the couch and lifted one leg slightly so he could access his ass, he opened the lube envelope and coated his fingers. Dean was excited to see this wild part of Castiel´s personality, taking control like that in bed. He liked it. Dean felt a finger breach his hole and hissed.  
-Easy there, relax Dean- Castiel kissed his spine and stroke little circles over his hips while working the finger in and out completely. Castiel looked for Dean´s prostate and grazed it delicately making Dean moan- I will make it good for you Dean, I promise.  
-Please more … - begged Dean wantonly  
-Don’t worry darling, I will open you good and proper for me- Castiel introduced another finger and started scissoring them, every now and then he grazed his prostate again. Dean was so aroused he started fucking himself back on Cass´s fingers making him go as deep as possible- What do you want Dean?- asked Castiel excitedly  
-I want you to fuck me Cass, please  
-Yes, but not like this- Dean looked at him confused- I want to see you face  
-Done- said Dean- taking Castiel´s hand and taking him to the sofa. He pushed Cass in and quickly he crawled on him, quickly he grabbed a condom and put in on Cass- I am going to ride you good – Dean coated his hand with lube and guided Castiel´s cock into place.  
-Yes- was the only word Cass was able to articulate. Having Dean impaling himself on his cock had him in shock. But the shock lasted only until Dean started to ride his cock- Oh god yes!  
-Do you like this Cass- asked Dean- is this good for you babe- asked again. Cass kissed him dirty while thrusting into him making Dean moaned with pleasure. Dean was hard again, his cock trapped between their stomachs. Castiel buckled a little in the couch so he could change his thrusting angle and find Dean´s prostate. He knew he did when he got a cry out of Dean. He fucked into him slowly and deeply grazing his prostate every time, Dean was panting now letting incoherent moans scape his mouth.  
-I am very close Dean, I need to make you cum again darling- Cass laid back a little and got Dean´s cock in his hand and started pumping it at the same rhythm he was thrusting into Dean. Dean was so overwhelmed by pleasure he moved to meet Cass´s thrusts and fucking himself into his fist until he came all over Castiel´s chest and stomach just a couple of thrusts before Cass came inside him.  
-That was …- Dean was out of breath and words.  
-Amazing? Hot? Mind-blowing?- Castiel provided and both laughed into each other´s arms. Castiel still inside of Dean´s ass.  
-How about we get a shower-suggested Dean  
-Good idea- Agreed Cass, they got into the shower together. They made out 15 minutes under the water spray, caressing each other´s body kissing each other into oblivion. Once out of the shower, Dean seemed a little bit uncomfortable- Dean, can you please stay the night?  
-I would like that Cass- agreed Dean relaxing a little  
-Great, I cannot stand the thought of sleeping by myself right now- Cass´s smile faded a little and Dean kissed him.  
-Let´s go to bed Cass- Dean dragged him to bed, naked they curled under the comforter and Dean pulled Cass in his arms-Goodnight Cass  
-Good night Dean- Cass smiled happily and sank his head into Dean´s shoulder. 

 

When Castiel opened his eyes, he realized he had slept great, no dreams, no tossing and turning alone in a big bed. Well that made sense because he was not alone. A smile escaped him. He looked at Dean sleeping next to him in detail. He was face down in the bed, one hand under the pillow, the other around Castiel´s waist. His hair was all messed up and his expression was happy. Cass also realized that his whole body was covered in freckles, tiny little beautiful spots adorning his skin like little constellations in the sky. He closed his eyes and sighted content.  
-Good Morning- mumbled Dean into the pillow stretching himself  
-Morning Dean- said Cass smiling profusely.  
-Ummm- mumbled Dean- what time is it?  
\- No idea- Cass kissed Dean shoulder and caressed his lower back and as he turned to do so his hard dick pocked at Dean  
-Ummm that feels nice Cass- Said Dean backing his ass back into Cass´s touch. Castiel took the hint and let his fingers between Dean´s butt cheeks caressing his hole.  
-Are you sore?- asked Cass before taking that any further  
-No babe, you did me very good yesterday, please keep going!- asked Dean. Castiel felt proud that Dean had enjoyed what happened yesterday. He had other assets up his sleeve. He pushed the comforter away and placed himself over Dean. He was still lying into his stomach, now he was lifting his butt a little to give Cass access. Castiel opened his cheeks and licked over Dean´s hole taking a loud moan from Dean  
-Fuck babe, nobody has ever done anything like that to me.- Dean said. That encouraged Cass to rim him more deeply, introducing his tongue in alongside his fingers when opening him up using the lube leftovers from yesterday´s envelope.  
-Did you had only one condom?-asked Cass  
-Yeah I am sorry, I have never done anything like this  
-What do you mean?- Cass had his fingers in Dean  
-I mean, I got the lube and condom for a little emergency but I never spent the night so I didn´t expect this- said Dean while moaning because Cass was pushing into his prostate while talking- I tested myself a month ago and I haven´t been with anybody since, so I am clean. If you are clean, we can go without.  
-I have myself tested once a year, including STDs and I am clean, I haven´t slept with anybody in a long time so I am good. Are you sure… you want to do this bareback?  
-Um umm- said Dean buckling into his fingers- please Cass, just don´t stop babe.  
-Turn around- said Cass while moving back to release Dean and taking his fingers off his hole. Cass squeezed the lube package and coated his member. Dean laid on his back, Cass took his legs over his shoulders and lined himself with Dean pushing slowly in observing Dean´s expression as he bottomed.  
-I am good Cass, you can move- assured Dean holding Cass´s hands lovingly  
-Oh god Dean, you have no idea how good you feel- Cass started moving, thrusting slowly while kissing and biting on Dean´s leg.  
-I like to make you feel good Cass, tell me ahhh- dean moans cut the sentence  
-You feel so tight, your heat around me Dean is too much, you are so soft darling, I am in heaven- Cass started thrusting harder now and angling for Deans prostate. Both moaning loud and holding each other. Dean had a tattoo over his heart and Cass put carefully his hand over while riding him.  
-Harder Cass, fuck me harder babe, I am getting close and would like to come just like this with you pounding into me- Cass obeyed and thrusted faster and deeper. He lost the little restrains he had over himself and moaned freely fucking into Dean again and again until he felt Dean going rigid underneath him while fisting the bedsheets and coming over himself untouched. The contractions of his whole over Cass´s cock were too much for him, he felt so squeezed that he could barely move and he orgasmed Cumming inside Dean.  
-Fuck Dean- said Cass- I am sorry I came inside, I lost control a little  
-It was fantastic Cass- Dean´s hand touched his face and lips pulling him in for a deep kiss. Castiel slided of Dean and laid over him to kiss him again.  
-We should get a shower and some breakfast or lunch … I don´t even know the time but my stomach growls- said Dean  
-Give me a second here… I might need to rest a moment- Dean held him in arms and Cass smiled realizing he was the small spoon.  
-Can I ask you something?- asked Dean- It is something you said when we were … you know  
-Go ahead Dean, ask- agreed Dean  
-You said you… you haven’t done this in a long time, Can I ask how long?- Dead didn´t know is he was crossing a boundary here.  
-Almost three years- said Cass  
-You didn´t have sex in the last three years? – Dean asked again, that was unbelievable- what happens, don´t people in the UK have eyes?  
-I …- Castiel set himself free from Dean´s embrace and sat on the bed  
-Hey I am sorry, it´s none of my business- Dean apologized- I am sorry ok?  
-No, its ok. I had a good friend, we used to go out together everywhere, he was just a friend, straight I should say. He was a good guy, felt like a brother. One night I got myself into trouble.  
-What kind of trouble?- asked Dean nervous  
-Well, I might have been a little too tipsy, I met a guy we were making out in the parking lot when a group of 4 guys started to harass us. First it was just pushing around and calling us names. But then it got rough, my friend came outside looking for me and saw it, he tried to stop it, it was four of them, three of us it was a quite tough fight. They ran away when the police arrived.  
-Jezz that is terrible- Dean held Cass  
-We had to go to the hospital to be checked out. James got into shock when we were in the hospital, despite they took him to surgery immediately, he had internal haemorrhage due to the fight, it was bad. He died a couple of hours later- tears were falling down his face and Dean held him closely now  
-I am so sorry, I shouldn´t have asked- Dean cursed himself  
-I blamed myself for it for a long time. I stopped going out to clubs, I stopped getting people in my life. When you live a life like mine Dean … one single friend means way more than for others- he explained and felt a little lighter by talking about that with someone-He was a great guy, his only mistake was being my friend. I am not good to be around.  
-That is bullshit Cass- Dean made him look into his face- It is not your fault what happened to your parents, you tried to help them, you were just a kid. And it is terrible that nobody adopted you Cass, you deserved to have a family… I am so sorry this happened to you. I realize how lucky Sam and I Had been. But there is nothing wrong with you babe I promise. Your friend loved you and he wanted to help, you would have done the same for him.  
\- I wish I could see it like that. I just remember that I had a family, then I was alone, for a long time I wanted nobody but after a while I started to hope for a family to adopt me, but I wasn´t good enough. Nobody wanted me. I was there, I saw all the other kids come and go, find new families and I was left behind every single time. They saw something in me, somehow I was not good, not …worth it. Then I got my best friend killed because I couldn´t keep it in my pants…- Cass started to cry and Dean cried with him. He held him close and whispered in his ear.  
-I got you now and I am not letting you go Cass. I got you babe. You are perfect, there is nothing wrong with you, I am here Cass, I got you babe- they stayed like that until Cass calmed down. Dean encouraged him into the shower where they kissed; Dean gave him a blowjob under the shower. They got dressed and out of the hotel into the sunny California for brunch.

After brunch, Dean took Cass to his favorite beach. Is was beautiful, quite empty, the waves were crashing on the shore making a beautiful and relaxing sound.  
-I can see why is your favorite beach Dean- said Cass breathless  
-Well I remembered that you wanted to walk along the beach and enjoy the sun, the breeze and the sand- Dean tended a hand to Cass to get out of the car. Cass took the hand that Dean was offering and stepping out of the car he felt the sun over his skin. 

They walked together along the beach, quiet, under the sun. Dean was wearing shorts but Cass was wearing jeans and he had them rolled up to they didn´t get wet with the incoming splash from the waves as they walked the shore. Castiel smiled widely and Dean passed his arm over Cass´s shoulder happily. He had made Cass smile again.

-Thank you Dean, I know what you are doing here- said Cass while resting his head on Dean´s shoulder  
-I just wanted to make you smile again- he confessed. Cass stopped and looked up to Dean.  
-Kiss me Dean- and Dean obeyed happily kissing him slowly and tenderly. A shiver run through Castiel´s spine, this was even better than his dream.  
-Let´s walk a little bit more. Then we can meet Gabe and Sam for dinner- said Dean happily  
-What are we going to tell them?- asked Cass  
-Do you want to keep this secret? – asked Dean wondering if that was even possible  
-No I don´t- said Cass- I don´t think we could, not from your friend and your brother. They will notice. Maybe we should keep it low-key as far as your students is concerned.  
-That might be wise. I think we should just be ourselves at dinner, they will figure it out, if they ask, we will tell them, Do you think Gabe will be bothered?  
-Doesn´t he know that you are gay?- asked Cass  
-Yes I guess, it is not secret, but I meant .. He got you here and … did he knew you were gay?  
-No I don’t see how he could have known. But I honestly don´t think he will be bothered by our sexuality …- Cass wondered if he should say it  
-What? What is it?- asked Dean sensing something in the tone  
-Well I think the looks at your brother … in a non brotherly way- said Cass  
-Ja! Do you thinks that Gabe makes dove eyes to my brother?  
-Yes, and I noticed your brother does the same about Gabriel when you are not looking Dean.  
-C´mon you are kidding me now. My brother is not gay. He had never ever dated or spend the night with a guy… as far as I know- added Dean a little confused  
-Well he might be bisexual. Or he might still be realizing he might like guys… I am just telling you. There is love in the air- Cass smiled- Does it bother you?  
\- No, my brother has been alone for a while, he deserves to be happy. Gabe is a great guy … it is just … I remembered that he is sick and now I feel …. I don´t know- said Dean holding Castiel´s hand.  
-But he is going to get better. Now forget about that, I bet you a dinner that there is mutual attraction there.  
-Ok, I take your bet. This is going to be fun!

They drove back to the hotel to pick Gabriel and then met Sam at the restaurant. They sat down all together and talked about different things. Castiel felt comfortable really comfortable with people for a long time.  
-Well Dean… did you went clubbing yesterday?- asked Sam with a devilled smile  
-As a matter of fact, we went clubbing!- said Dean putting the emphasis in the “we”  
-Yeah, downtown has a lot of people on Friday nights!- said Cass- it was fun  
-You went clubbing together?- asked Gabriel in awe  
-Of course, somebody has to show Cass around, right?- Dean said smiling too  
-Dean took me to the beach this morning too. It was great- said Cass happily  
-So… you went out together last night … and again this morning- said Sam again  
-C´mon Sam … two plus two equals four!-Said Dean and then broke into laughter – I guess you were right, it is impossible but just because he is super nosy- Dean told Cass and he put his hand over Dean´s at the table for all of them to see. Dean got his hand a kissed it lovingly.  
-OMG- said Gabriel he looked at them and then back at Sam- OMG is this for real? I thought I would spent the month trying you both to stop hating each other.  
-Well we stopped hating each other quickly- Said Cass smiling at Dean and sliding closer to Dean.  
-How about you? Will you be good to work on Monday?- Asked Dean  
-What did the surgeon say?- asked Cass  
\- He is pretty positive that he can get the tumor out with minor damage- Gabe told them- the possibilities of getting alive out of the surgery are high.  
-That is great Gabriel- said Cass.  
\- He said there might be some side effects, but that I will get back to normal- said Gabe  
-What kind of side effects- asked Dean  
-Dean- said Sam concerned that he was asking too much  
-It is ok Sam- said Gabe- maybe some speech problems, he said I might need some physical therapy to recover fully. We won´t know until after the surgery.  
-When is this going to happen?- asked Cass and he notices that Sam´s hand moved towards Gabe´s under the table. He was sure they were holding hands underneath.  
\- Before the end of the year, he want´s to do it the sooner the better  
-Sounds good- said Sam smiling warmly. Dean looked at Cass, he noticed it too. Castiel smiled, the bet was his.

Dinner was good and Sam insisted on going for a coffee downtown. Dean drove them around, then stopped at the hotel. He insisted that it made more sense that then Sam could drive home, he was staying with Cass and Gabe was staying in the same hotel so then Sam was free to do anything he wanted. Sam agreed and Gabe had a little side smile, Sam looked at Cass and Dean and he realized that they both knew.

-They know- said Sam  
-Yeah, so it seems- said Gabriel  
-How long have you two been together?- asked Cass  
-Since Dean came to New York to collaborate with Gabe last year and introduced us- admitted Sam  
-You both should know you could have told me right?- said Dean- I love you both, why wouldn´t you tell me?- he looked at them in disbelief  
-Dean... it is not like we didn´t trust you- said Sam  
-A whole year Sam, We talk almost every day- Dean was suddenly pissed. But Cass was there, he put a hand over Dean´s shoulder and steadied him.  
-Just let him explain- said Cass  
\- We kind of enjoyed nobody else knowing, just having this for ourselves- Said Gabriel- I fell hard for your brother and when we started going out if felt somehow so perfect, so delicate we just wanted to live it. We never wanted to hurt you Dean.  
-Ok, I think I understand- said Dean  
-Really?- asked Sam  
-Yeah- Dean looked at Cass- That is how I am feeling about us. It is just too great, I don´t want risk it. It almost feels like a dream- All the other three men looked at him in silence. Castiel was looking at him like he couldn´t believe what Dean was saying.  
-What are you …- Cass was without words  
-I am saying you are perfect for me Cass, what are the odds of meeting someone like you and falling in love like this. I feel like I have been given a special chance- Castiel launched at him and kissed him. Gabe and Sam held hands and quietly walked into the hotel .Inside Castiel´s head one one thing was repeating itself, Dean said he loved him.


	5. Perfect for each other

Chapter 5.- Perfect for each other

Sam had Gabriel in his arms. He was kissing him down his throat and collarbone, Gabe was moaning sweetly in his arms, he had a hand on Sam´s silky hair and the other one on his huge cock. He was pumping his sweet boy´s length slowly, Sam buckled into his fist lost in the pleasure.  
-Gabe! – Sam moaned- please Gabe more …  
-I want you to fuck me Sam- said Gabriel –C´mon Sammich I need this big thing in me.  
-Fuck Gabe- moaned Sam while Gabe sped the pumping of his cock- Are you sure you are up for this angel?- asked Sam. Gabe froze and stared at his boyfriend  
-I am not dead just jet- said bitterly going rigid underneath him  
-Gabe c´mon that is not what I meant- said Sam worried  
-Yeah, you know what I am not in the mood anymore- said Gabe moving away from Sam. He sighted- I am sorry.  
-It is ok Gabe, we don´t have to do anything- Sam tried to hug him but Gabe backed up to avoid the touch. Sam looked at him in disbelief   
-I think I need some sleep, it might be better if you just go home Sam- said Gabe biting his lip to prevent the tears to fall  
-Please Gabe don´t do this- begged Sam- don´t push me away please  
-I am not good company tonight. I just needed to get my mind off things and sex was doing it …but- Gabriel felt a hole opening in his chest.  
-But then I opened my stupid mouth- said Sam sadly. Then he got up from bed, grabbed his clothes from the floor and started redressing in silence. Gabe stayed there sitting in the bed, looking away from Sam- I´ll leave you alone if that is what you want- Gabe heard Sam get out of the hotel room and burst into tears. He felt terrible to do this to Sam… But it was for the best. Maybe if he pushed Sam away, then it won´t be so tough for him when Gabe was no longer around.

He had been lying for two days. It was more complicated that he thought, but he needed some time to let news sink in. He loved Sam so much but he needed to let him go. It was for the better. The doctor´s words in the hospital two days ago had been like a death sentence, he kept reliving the moment, “I am afraid I have bad news Dr. Milton …” said the surgeon. He was now overwhelmed, shaking in fear, his tears blinded him and he sobbed out of control. He didn´t hear the door open again, he only registered hearing something entering the room and when he lifted his head. Sam was there, running towards him with concern.  
-Gabe sweetheart!- Sam didn´t say anything else. He just fell on his knees and hugged him tight and held him in his arms until he calmed down a while later- I couldn´t leave you.  
-I pushed you away- said Gabe- Why did you came back Sam?- asked Gabe  
-Because I love you Gabriel- Sam made Gabe looked at him. He wiped the tears from his face lovingly- I love you so fucking much angel!  
\- Oh no no no… you cannot love me like that- said Gabe crying again  
-Before the test results and the whole thing started we had this trip planned so we could be both spend here the holidays together. And I… had bought this- Sam got a little box out from his jacket pocket. Gabe looked at him in awe. It looked like a proposal …Gabriel opened his eyes in despair.  
-Is that?...- Gabe couldn´t even finish the question  
-Marry me Gabe- Asked Sam opening the box and showing him a little white golden band- I love you, we are perfect for each other. You know it. This whole tumour thing is not going to change that, we will go through it together… we will survive it together.  
\- I lied to you- confessed Gabriel trying to control himself a little- a couple of weeks ago I would have said yes, because I love you, but now … I can´t marry you Sam … because I lied to you. You need to know the truth.  
-What do you mean?- asked Sam confused  
-The surgeon said that my surviving chances were low … around 25% if everything goes well … When I came back from San Francisco you looked so scared, you wanted to know… I just wanted to give you good news. So I lied. He said that my chances of making it though alive were 25% but, he said that the chances of getting out of it alive and still being myself, were even lower.  
-How low?- asked Sam terrified  
\- 10% maybe- Gabe looked at Sam in horror- I can´t say yes because even if I survive, I won´t be myself, I might not remember you or even myself or I might not know how to talk… I might be paralyzed or remain in a coma. He doesn´t know just yet.  
\- But you can also be alright- said Sam- I will take 25% if that is what we got.  
-Recovery will be long. It might take me years to get over this, Sam I cannot put you through this- said Gabe finally  
\- I don´t care Gabe. I would have you in any way I could for as long as we have- Sam kissed him, pepper kisses all over- I want to be the last person you see before you close your eyes before surgery, and I will be there the minute you open them. If you don´t remember me, I will remind you who we are, if there are secondary effects we will go through them together. We are stronger together Gabe. What kind of love do you think this is? If I fled when the love of my life, the man I want to marry, needs me the most. I am going anywhere Gabe.  
-Oh Sam- Gabe started crying again- Sam I am afraid- he hugged Sam desperately- I am so sorry I lied to you  
-I understand Gabe- Sam kissed him- I Do. Listen, I want to spend the rest of our lives together, as long as they last, until God takes us. I want every minute I can have. Marry me Gabe- Sam was serious about this.  
-Yes!- Gabriel kissed him- I love you so much Sam, I will marry you. I might be very selfish doing this but I love you so much. I can´t stay away from you Sam  
-Love you angel- said Sam putting the ring into Gabriel´s finger and smiling deeply- we will figure this out, I promise.  
-Can we keep this between us for a while. I am not ready to tell Dean and Castiel   
-About the marriage … - asked Sam looking concerned  
-No silly, We can tell them about the marriage- Gabriel kissed him- I meant about my lie and the surgery- Gabriel face darkened again in concern.  
-Of course, we will wait all you need. We will take it easy.-Sam kissed him and held him during the night.

Sam and Gabriel hugged lovingly; their hearts were swelled with love but deepened with worry about the uncertain future that awaited them. Dean and Castiel were three rooms down the corridor, naked, lying in bed, limbs entangled, talking about their childhoods.

-You know Cass, I am really glad about Sam and Gabe, I always considered that our early years, the life we lived with our father had us all messed up, kind of …- Dean hesitated  
-Damaged?- said Cas understanding  
-Yeah, but I think you convinced me otherwise- said Dean  
-Me? How come?- asked intrigued  
-Well you had a tough childhood and jet you are a loving and caring person, I feel like I can trust you 100%. You don´t see me like that… broken.  
-Dean …  
-No, listen, let me finish. I look at you, I know you think I am wrong, but I don´t see you broken or damaged either. Yeah you have your baggage, so do I. If you could see yourself through my eyes …-Dean held Castiel´s face forcing him to keep eye contact- how beautiful and irresistible you are, inside and out. I can only feel that maybe I have been too tough on us, Sam and myself. Maybe we are more like you…  
-Like me?- whispered Cass  
-Survivors, really tough survivors. We had crappy childhoods but still managed to come out like good people and we have the ability to love- Dean kissed him- and seeing the good in others…  
-Maybe knowing how is to lose your loved ones makes you appreciate the time you have once you are with someone you care for- said Cass smiling shyly  
-We deserve good things Cass, a shitload of good things; we should allow ourselves to be happy. And I have never been this happy  
-Dean…- Castiel was surprised by the confession- I am happy too. Coming here has been the best decision I have ever made.  
-Kiss me Cass, please- Dean begged and Castiel couldn’t say no to him. He felt like he would never be able to deny Dean anything whatsoever.  
-You are going to be the death of me; Dean Winchester- So Castiel kissed him deeply and smiled into the kiss.  
\- We still have three more weeks of this- said Dean- what are we going to do once the visit is over?- asked Dean concerned  
-Hey, don´t think about that. Let´s just enjoy the time we have right?- said Cass who had to admit that since their first kiss he had been wondering the same- just make love to me Dean.  
-Yes, professor Novak- said Dean playfully and both laughed 

 

The week started slowly, Gabriel and Sam announced their engagement and despite a hint of concern about Gabriel´s health, Dean felt very happy for them. The wanted to get married as soon as possible, they had booked a place in Vegas for Saturday, they explained that they wanted to get married before Gabriel going into surgery after Christmas.  
The research continued and surprisingly Dean and Castiel had merged their ideas and prepared a batch of excellent experiments, Dean´s team joined them in several experiments before going home for the holidays and they all started to see that Castiel was not the terrible monster they thought he was. Every day, Dean and Cass were in synchrony at the lab and then left together, because Sam was staying every night with Gabe, Cass spent every night at Dean´s apartment. On Friday night, Cass decided to cook diner for him and Dean. So once they got out of the lab, he told Dean to make a pit stop at the market and got some groceries, then they headed home and he prepared a nice Italian dinner for them both. Meanwhile Dean set the table in the little livingroom. When Cass finally got the food ready and stepped in the room, he froze in awe. Dean had set the table, nice tablecloth, dishes and candles. Soft music was playing in the radio.

-Wow this is beautiful Dean- said Cass  
\- I thought it was the least I could do, you were cooking dinner-said Dean smiling- and we worked long hours all week, worked our asses off with the experiments, I felt like we deserved something nice.  
\- I love it Dean- said Cass setting the bowl with the pasta in the center of the table and dragging Dean close for a kiss.  
-This smells so good!- Said Dean serving s spoonful into Castiel´s plate and then himself-Do you want some wine?  
-Sure, just a little bit- said Cass tasting the food- Please what do you think about the pasta  
-Ummmm Oh my god! This tastes amazing!- said Dean-Where did you learn to cook like this?  
-On my postdocs, in Spain and Italy I took an interest on their food, I learned how to cook and I have enjoyed it ever since- Said Cass  
-My postdoc was in Hawaii, I learned how to surf, scuba dive, fish!- dean smiled  
-Wow outdoorsy eh?- said Cass- that is nice  
-Yeah, I think I try to compensate for the crappy hours of the lab  
-I understand that- said Cass- we do put in lots of hours. I joined a hiking club when I got back to the UK, I like being in nature, walking, the silence but I hated to do it all by myself.   
-I should take you hiking here somewhere then- said Dean caressing Cass´s shoulder  
-Or you can take me with you when you go surfing, I would love to see you.  
-I can teach you a little- said Dean  
-I am afraid I would end up getting myself killed- said Cass solemnly and making Dean Laugh  
\- Are you worried about our little road trip to Vegas?- asked Dean- I need to say that I am a little worried about those two.  
\- I know Sam is your little brother but…- Cass said holding his hand- It feels like they do love each other and they have been together for over year… maybe they are rushing it a little bit but …  
-But?- asked Dean  
-But if getting married is making them happy, well they deserve to be happy. And maybe this little optimism will help Gabe in his surgery- said Cass  
-What if he doesn´t make it?, It is going to destroy Sam  
-Would it be any different if they weren´t officially married, will the grief be any less?- asked Cass  
-No, he loves him very much. You are right Cass, let´s be there for them, let´s share their happy moment while it lasts- Dean held Castiel´s hand- I will take you for a spin so I can show you Vegas and maybe we can gamble a little  
-I don´t think I can gamble Dean …- He looked at Cass curiously- it is just … I am not good at improvising and being spontaneous  
-You are adorable Castiel- said Dean smiling fondly- I can´t believe you are here and that this is happening between us. It is like a freaking miracle  
\- I am also happy to be here with you Dean.   
-Think about it, we could have been all our lives competing to prove either our theories, hating each other´s guts … instead, thanks to Gabe we are here. We met and I need to say that since the minute I laid eyes on you…I couldn´t hate you any longer.  
-I can´t believe that we are making advances in the models, we are working well together. I only wish ..- Castiel silenced himself and Dean looked at him concerned, Cass looked him in the eye- I only wish I didn´t have to leave.  
-Oh Cass- Dean moved from his chair to the side of Cass, offered him his hand inviting him to stand up, Cass accepted the offer being soon enveloped by Dean´s arms, he held his face between his hands lovingly. Dean kissed him passionately, pushing his body flush to Castiel´s- I wish the same babe- Dean deepened the kiss and felt Cass moaned content. His hands were on Dean´s rear and lower back holding him close.  
-Let´s take this to the bedroom Dean- begged Cass visibly aroused. Dean nodded- I need you to make love to me- Dean´s eyes flared with lust. His brain was already imagining how nice that will feel.

Slowly, Dean took Castiel´s clothes off and then his quickly. They kissed tenderly and sloppy lost in the sensations of having each other just for themselves. Dean got the lube and manhandled Cass onto his back, slowly he moved his hand to cup Castiel´s dick and gave it a couple of strokes. He then moved lower pass his testicles and into his rim. Castiel trembled beneath Dean and continued kissing and nibbling at his neck and collarbone.  
Dean lubbed his fingers and teased Castiel´s hole for a while, his lover moaned in anticipation pushing into his finger clearly instructing Dean to stop the teasing and start opening him up. Dean introduced a finger to the knuckle and Castiel let a loud moan when he felt the muscle give in and suck the finger deeper and deeper with Dean´s thrusts. He quickly got another finger in and the stretch was wonderful. Dean was very careful of not hitting Castiel´s prostate, he wanted this to last. He took his fingers off and lubbed his cock. Cass opened his legs widely to give him better access and Dean topped in a single smooth movement. Castiel´s face was ripped by pleasure.  
Dean fucked into Cass slowly and wantonly, he heard his lover mewl and beg and moan underneath him. Castiel had his legs on Dean´s shoulders letting him go as deep as he wanted.   
Dean felt he was close now. He change the angle to brush Cass´s prostate with every thrust now and he knew he got it right when Castiel arched up with pleasure moaning even harder.  
Dean smiled, Castiel was beautiful inside and out, he was there letting Dean brake him apart and put him together, moaning his name and he felt it, he was in love with him. He sped up the thrusting and lifted up Castiel into him lap much to his surprise. He held to Dean´s shoulders and neck as close their bodies as possible.  
-Dean- moaned Cass feeling Dean balls deep inside him- Oh god!  
-Oh Cass, my love- Dean fucked into him desperately now, sinking his head in Castiel´s neck- you feel like heaven Cass, you are so perfect for me, I love you babe  
-I am done Dean, I am so close… so close! Oh YES!- Castiel screamed his name spilling his cum all over their stomachs seconds before Dean spilled himself inside him moaning his name.

They remained like that, entangles, sweaty and sticky with cum, holding each other regaining their breaths. “I love you too” said Castiel holding him tight and smiling into his arms.

In the morning they all got in the Impala and Dean humming along the music playing in the radio drove them to Las Vegas. They were there for lunch, checked in a super nice hotel Casino and got a quick lunch. Then went to their rooms to get ready for the ceremony that Gabe and Sam had scheduled for 6 pm, followed by a nice dinner to celebrate.  
They all got elegant, Dean was wearing a tuxedo that Castiel was planning on ruining as soon as they set foot back in their room. Oh man he looked handsome! He was wearing one of his most elegant suits, but nothing that fancy. Dean looked at him like looking at an oasis in the middle of the desert.   
-Man you look amazing Cass- said Dean pushing him close to kiss him  
-Well you in that tux … you are ruining me Dean, I can only think about fucking you with the tux on- Cass moaned at the idea and deepened the kiss more. A knock on the door distracted them  
-Yes?- asked Dean  
-We are ready, are you dressed?- asked Sam  
-Yes, we are. We might need a minute here.- Said Dean looking at his erection and Castiel´s bulge in his pants was no less accusatory.  
-oh …Ok. Can we meet downstairs at the bar?- asked Sam  
-Sure, we will be there as soon as we cool down- said Dean   
-TMI Dean- Said Gabe laughing. Castiel flushed.  
-Aren´t you adorable when you blush babe- Dean gave him a peck in the cheek and moved away.  
-Lets get ready and go down. We shouldn´t be making the husbands-to-be wait for us.

Once they met at the bar, they all got to the valet, got into the car and drove to the chapel. It was a nice chapel, it didn´t look very cheap, the decoration was a little too much but this was Vegas. Dean and Cass were at both sides of the grooms that were holding hands in the middle. It was a simple ceremony, Gabe and Sam had beautiful bows and the minister declared them husband and husband. When they kissed, Cass and Dean looked at each other and smiled fondly.  
Dinner was fantastic; the place was elegant but nice. By the time they got to the dessert, Dean was lost in happiness. His kid brother had married the love of his life, his good friend. He was seating a little bit to close to his own miracle. Castiel was there smiling with those brilliant eyes that held do much emotion. Dean was dropping little pepper kisses on Castiel´s cheek and neck and smiling fondly when they got the Champagne.  
-Well as brother of one groom and good friend of the other groom It seems appropriate I give the toast.- They all got their Champagne flutes- I was surprised when you told me you had been together for a while. But thinking back to this last year, I should have known there was someone fantastic in Sam´s life. I don´t think I remember him being happier than in the last months. Now I know I have Gabe to thanks for that. Gabe you are a great guy, you have no idea how lucky you are that you have Sam in your life. He is very much in love with you, I can see it. He will always have your back, but I wanted you to know that you can count on us too- Said Dean pointing at him and Cass- Welcome to the family! –They clash their flutes and congratulated them again. Dean got a set of car keys out of the pocket and got them to Sam- Drive your husband to the suit and have a great honey moon. We will meet back home once you are done. I will take Cass to have some fun in Vegas and then we will go back home tomorrow. We have experiments to do on Monday.  
-What?-asked Sam looking at the rental car keys  
-There is a rental in the parking, the valet should know all about it. You can have it for as long as you want I arranged it.-said Dean  
-Thanks Dean- Sam put the keys on his pocket, he offered a hand to Gabe and said smoothly- lets go husband.- Gabe smiled and held Sam´s hand. They left the restaurant together. Dean paid for the dinner.  
-I know you have never been in Vegas, there is a places I would like to show you- said Dean. One hour later, they were parked on a little hill, laying naked over the hood of the Impala having the most incredible sex ever. Under the stars, together surrounded by the silence of the desert and the far away lights of the city that never sleeps, the only thing they could hear was the slap of their bodies, their moans and the little noises the suspension of the impala made beneath them.

The next day Dean and Cass drove back to California, the weekend trip had brought them more surprises and happiness they had ever wished for. Sam and Gabe had their planned wedding and well … Dean and Cass had a quite unplanned one. Castiel smiled while looking at the landscape though the window of the impala. Dean´s hand was on his tight; his thumb was gently caressing him. Castiel´s hand rested on top of Dean´s hand reassuringly and he felt Dean´s fingers tracing over the wedding band that was there shinny on his finger. Dean smiled fondly and looked at his own wedding band in his hand. Oh man, he would follow Castiel to the end of the world if necessary but he was not letting this man go, ever.


	6. Of Honeymoons and Vinegar.

Chapter 6: Of Honeymoons and Vinegar.

 

When the alarm went off, Dean opened his eyes with difficulty. He wanted to go out surfing as always but, instead he turned around and braced the man he had in his bed. He heard Castiel groan annoyed and smiled. The reason why he was notoriously famous for his coffee intake, despite being English he had never seen him yet drink tea he considered, he was just a sleepy head, he needed coffee to compensate for his lack of sleep. Dean kissed his neck and heard a little moan. He smiled mischievously. Slowly he places his hand on Cass´s hipbones and slide it down until he came across Castiel´s semi hard dick. Another sleepy moan. Dean wrapped his hand around Castiel and lazily he started pumping him, sliding his finger over the shaft every now and them. Castiel was not fully awake, he relaxed and settled in a posture that gave Dean all the control. His eyes were still closed but his moans were now constant.  
Dean wet his fingers with saliva and slid them down Castiel´s ass, caressing the rim and that made Castiel shiver in his arms.  
-Dean please- whispered Cass  
-What do you need husband?- he smiled at the sound of the word as it was rolling out of his tongue.  
-I need you to stop the teasing, get some lube and fuck me- said Castiel with a strong British accent.  
-Your desires are orders to me babe- Dean got the lube form the night stand, removed the bed-sheet that was still over them and commanded Cass – hands and knees babe- Castiel immediately complied- relax for me.

Dean introduced a slicked finger all the way in making Cass whimper at the intrusion and started moving it in and out slowly while caressing his back and dropping pepper kissed all over. Soon another finger got in making Cass moan.  
-Babe you are beautiful like this, opening up for me like this. I can barely keep it together Cass- confessed Dean, he could feel that Castiel was now blushing hard but that the talk in bed was a definite turn on for his husband- I am going to open you up good and then I am going to fuck you deep, I am going to make you feel me all day while seating in the lab.  
-Dean!- moaned Cass- I am good please darling  
-oh no! Please darling no!- said Dean curling his fingers and grazing his prostate. Castiel cried out in pleasure  
-ahhhhhhhhhhh Please husband, please just fuck me!- moaned Castiel and Dean couldn´t refrain himself from it anymore. He pushed in and felt Castiel´s rim stretching around him- yes yes –moaned Castiel underneath him.

Dean pumped in and out his lover´s ass slowly at first but when Castiel begged him to go faster, Dean just obeyed. The bed was creaking furiously. Cass held himself to the headboard while Dean fucked him fast and deep until Castiel came untouched over the pillows pushing Dean over the edge with him. They remained like that for a second, Cass hanging on the headboard panting with Dean on top of him, still inside, panting over his back holding tight to him. Finally they decided to move and sleeping out of Castiel´s ass, Dean held him and turned him into bed with him carefully avoiding the cum stained pillows.

-We made a mess- said Cass curling into Dean´s embrace  
-I wish I could wake up to this kind of mess very morning for the rest of my life- said Dean  
\- We will find a way- said Cass kissing him- we should get into the shower, get some coffee in me and head to the lab.  
-Yes, yes, voice of reason … or… we could stay here naked and have as much sex as we are humanly capable of.- said Dean nibbling at Cass ´neck  
-Ummm tempting very tempting Mr Novak?- said Cass tentatively  
-Ei who said I was the one to change my surname eh?- smiled Dean- Mr Winchester  
-How about Winchester-Novak?- said Cass  
-It is a mouthful but sounds good- agreed Dean  
-Ok, that will be then. Can I just get some coffee husband?- asked Castiel tenderly, emphasizing the husband part, making Dean grin happily.  
-There is nothing I wouldn´t do for you husband- said Dean kissing him again. Let hit the shower, coffee and work.

One hour and a half later, they were in Campus. Castiel was checking the simulations from the weekend on the supercomputer on the other side of campus and Dean was with Sara checking the outcome of the experiments incubated during the weekend in their lab.  
-Well, I am very happy with this results- said Dean happily  
-Yeah, they are consistent with our previous results- said Sara- Will you show Dr. Novak? Do you think this discredits his theory?  
\- Well I am afraid it is not that easy, this does not discredit either theory but it does seem to agree more with us. But we are working of this together, it is not us against him anymore- said Dean  
-C´mon Dean, I get it that he is a nice guy and that we are all working on this together but you need to admit you are happy we were right…- said Sara- Right?   
-I am just happy he is here working with us. I couldn´t care less who was right in the beginning. I think we all win working together- said Dean  
-wow you have gone all soft boss- said Sara  
\- I have always admired him you know- said Dean honestly  
-You did?- asked Sara confused  
-Yeah yeah I know that he used to drive me crazy but it was … I … he is a crazy genius. Have you seen the equations of the board? I wish I could do an approach like that  
-Well, I need to admit that he is quite nice. Nicer than I expected and very handsome- said Sara- the girls have been quite charmed- confided her making Dean smile- What??  
-Tell the girls that they have no chance, he is married!  
-Oh- said Sara- Why are the handsome ones always out of reach! Oh! Charlie sends greetings- said Sara  
-Oh say hi to her from me. I wish we could get together one of these days like we used to before she got that big promotion and started working like a crazy person- complained Dean  
-We should, we can arrange something for Friday, just before Christmas What do you think?- asked Sara  
-Well I might have plans … I am with someone and …- Dean trailed off  
-C´mon bring him in!- encouraged Sara  
-Are you sure? I really need you girls to like him, this is serious!- said Dean  
-Oh god! Charlie is going to freak out Dean.- Sara was happy for him. She met Charlie through Dean at a gathering in Campus and fell in love like crazies, Charlie was Dean´s oldest friend ever. And although it had been weird at the beginning that his employee was dating his best friend, Sara was very professional and kept her cool.  
-Ok, I will discuss Friday with him and see … I will let you know ok?- said Dean  
-Cool!- said Sara getting back to work  
-Ei! Sara, Castiel will be coming back in a while, he went to the supercomputer to retrieve data, can you let me know when he gets back in? Send me the file, I am going to my office to check the data and make some statistics.  
-Sure thing boss- Sara waved bye while she was already in work mode. Dean smiled. If he decided to let Charlie and Sara know about him and Cass, he wondered what they would say…

One hour later he got an email from Sara, Castiel was back with the data. Dean had his too. He printed the graphs and grabbed everything to go back to the lab and discuss them with Cass. On his way to the lab, he stopped at Starbucks and grabbed two cappuccinos.  
When he arrived to the lab, Cass was on the board, working with the equations, all Dean´s students were around the board paying attention to what he was saying and asking him questions. Dean stayed at the door unnoticed listening to the whole thing. His students had warmed up to Cass very quickly, he was sure the rivalry was not forgotten but they saw the guy with other eyes now and you could tell that Cass felt more comfortable around them, he didn´t seem to be that tense anymore. He even left the suit jacket and he was in the lab with the t-shirt sleeves rolled up and his nerdy, super hot glasses. No wonder the girls lost their mind for him.  
His phone beeped and the noise caught the attention of their students and Cass  
-Dean, sorry we didn´t notice you- said Cass  
-I didn´t want to interrupt the masterclass- said Dean smiling  
-I am sorry- apologized Cass with serious face- if I stepped too much in. They are your students I didn´t want to get my nose in or anything….  
-Hey relax- Dean put a hand in his arm- I am sure they enjoyed this little interchange of ideas. It was Sam, he texted a picture from a swimming pool with Gabe, they will be coming back on Wednesday. I got you coffee- said Dean tending him the cup  
-Cappuccino?- asked Cass smiling  
-Just like you like it- Dean answered. Then he realized all his students were there, looking at them a little surprised by the level of comfort between the two professors, like they have known each other all their lives- I have the biological data- said Dean pinning it to the board.  
-Oh- said Cass almost immediately- look at this trend here. He painted with the pen over the graph and then again over the data he had printed from the super computer.  
-This is … that this means?- Dean looked at Cass  
-Looks like it. We might have found the right approximation and it fits your data, we can reproduce it 99% in the modelling. We need further confirmation.  
-OMG they did it!- said one of the students- you just solved it.  
-Well hold your horses until we run another set of experiments for confirmation but it truly looks like we have solved it Cass!- Dean was happy  
-I can´t believe it Dean!- Cass said letting himself realize this might be the achievement of a lifetime.- Oh god, do you realize what this might mean?  
\- It means we are golden man!- Dean wanted to kiss him but the students were there- we need to tell Gabe  
-Oh no no no!- said Cass holding his hand that was already checking the phone- He is on his honey moon, no disturbing them whatsoever Dean!- said Cass.  
-Doctor Milton got married?- asked on of the students.  
-Yes, this weekend. He married my brother- said Dean happily. He didn´t usually provide information about his private life to the students but he was way too happy to care.  
\- Woa!- said the girl- I didn’t know he was gay, he doesn´t look like it- The tone of that comment caught the attention of Dean and he realized what a mistake he had done. Fuck this was one of the reasons why he never volunteered information about his private life to students.  
\- And how does a gay look like? – asked Castiel obviously annoyed by the comment and the tone  
-Well I don´t mean anything in particular, he just doesn´t look like gay- said the girl with a cocky tone  
\- You meant nothing in particular?... well you expressed your opinion, please share it with us please … what does a gay person look like? Do I look like Gay?- Castiel asked  
-Cass… - started Dean, this was getting out of hand.  
-Of course not- said the girl getting defensive- I have nothing against Gays … it is just that sometimes well it surprises me … a serious professor like Dr. Milton and getting married to a guy Doesn´t he care that everyone will know? I wouldn’t like to be one of his students and find out that he was like that- she concluded.  
-Girl you need to shut up right now- said Sara- you are getting yourself in evidence- She encourage the girl to get out of the lab- cool off, get lunch and come back later- Sara came back in with a funny expression, she looked at Dean- She is young and doesn´t know when to shut the fuck up.  
\- I know- said Dean quite taken aback by the last words she said. Castiel looked at him concerned but he didn´t know what to do with everyone looking.  
-She comes from a very religious family and I am pretty sure she has some stereotypes in mind, she probably had never know a gay person before, that she knows of- said another undergrad.   
-No worries. I am not mad- said Dean- I always wanted to keep things between my private life and work separate but I guess I wasn´t thinking when I said that about Dr. Milton, he married my brother and I am very happy for them so I guess I wasn´t thinking that would be a problem to anyone here- he looked at his students- I have never hidden my support to the LGTB community.  
-She just needs to learn to keep such opinions to herself. That was way out of line- said Sara- she is new here and I bet she doesn´t know I am gay- Sarah was very open about her relationship with Charlie and had a beautiful picture of them both kissing in her desk.  
\- But what it worries me is the last thing she said. She didn´t want to be one of Gabe´s students and find out he was gay. You should know I am gay myself if any of you think that this fact about me prevents you from working here comfortably, then, please let me know I will write you a recommendation letter and let you go happily. However, I am not going to tolerate things like this again.  
-Dean, we are here to learn from you, I don´t care if you have a boyfriend or a girlfriend. That doesn´t change anything- said his Doctorate student.  
-Yes, why would we care who do you sleep with right? We are here because you are the best one in the field- said another student, but then he turned around and looked at Castiel- eh .. sorry Dr. Novak I didn´t meat it like that …  
-It is ok I agree with every statement you made- said Castiel.   
-Great thanks guys, I am happy that you are happy working here. I am not very keen in sharing my private life with my co-workers or students. I have always been very private, but as we are discussing this, there is another thing I think you all should know- Cass looked at him wondering if Dean was going to tell them about them- you should know that I got married this weekend too.  
-Dean!- said Sara amazed- are you serious!  
-Dead serious, never been more serious in my life- Dean smiled at Cass and he blushed a little- Dean walked the barely four steps that separated him from Castiel and put his arm over his shoulder- we got married.  
-Oh my god! – said one of the students. Dean kissed Castiel´s temple and laughed at the shock on his students.  
-Ok great, now that this is out there. How about if we all get back to work! We have corroboration experiments to perform. If we are right with this, we are looking forward a lot of papers to write!- said Dean.

The rest of the day went by without problems. When the grad student came back, her colleagues updated her on the news. Dean and Cass paid no attention to it whatsoever. Dean liked her enthusiasm for science so he would like very much she stayed in the lab but only if she was comfortable working for him now that she knew. No other issues during the week pointed out that she probably decided to give it a try. Gabe came to the lab on Thursday with Sam. Dean and Cass updated him with the developments in their experiments while Sam watched them happily. They were up to something big, he could tell due to their enthusiasm and that was good for Gabe, the surgery had been scheduled for the 27th of December, barely 5 days ahead and he wanted Gabe to be optimistic. He needed him to be as happy as possible, he needed him to make it through this. Not telling Dean about his concerns was killing him, but he was not arguing with Gabe at this point.  
On Friday, Dean invited Sam, Gabe, Cass, Sara and Charlie to have dinner at his place. Castiel was slightly nervous about meeting Charlie. Dean was preparing the table but Cass was doing most of the cooking.

-It smells wonderful babe- said Dean tugging at Cass apron towards him in order to kiss him.  
-I am a little nervous about cooking for everyone- said Cass  
-You are a great cook, they will love it. In addition, you know Sam and Gabe and Sarah they like you already. I am sure Sara has told Charlie everything so Charlie will love you too- Said Dean kissing him again.  
-We will see- said Cass- first impressions are not my thing Dean …  
-Well I wouldn´t say such thing. You made quite an impression on me- said Dean  
-Dean …  
-I love you Cass. I love you very much babe- Castiel deepened the embrace.  
-I love more- they were interrupted by the doorbell.  
-I will get it, brace yourself, Charlie is a a force of nature- Dean opened the door and suddenly a girl was jumping into his arms. Red hair, beautiful goofy girl that came in dragging Dean behind  
\- Where is the dreamy husband!  
\- in the kitchen Charlie. Cass! Charlie and Sara are here!- Said Dean and Castiel peeked out of the kitchen bar  
-Well well hello Castiel- Said Charlie offering him the hand  
-You must be Charlie- Cass cleaned his hand in the apron and shacked her hand smiling- nice to meet you.  
-Likewise. I need to say that I never thought of Dean getting married …  
-We haven´t told Sam just yet, We eloped. Dean is going to tell him tonight- Castiel smiled at Charlies surprise face.  
-Ok, I´ll keep the secret until them. I am going to tell Sara so she doesn´t spoil it either! You know, I still cannot believe you have caught that fish  
\- Well I am the lucky one, trust me- Said Cass  
-It is funny you don´t have a very strong British accent- said Charlie. Dean was just behind her  
-Well it gets worse in the morning when he is sleepy- said Dean mischievously- I Got pretty amazing British blowjobs!- Dean whispered to Charlie  
-OMG!- Said Charlie blushing  
-What are you even telling her Dean!- Said Castiel making Charlie giggle more- you are terrible!  
-Hello!- Said Gabriel entering the kitchen- How are you all doing!  
-Hello Gabriel, where is my baby bro?- asked Dean  
-Parading around the block trying to find a parking spot. I was getting motion sickness- he said smiling- Can I help you with dinner?  
-Of course- said Cass- Charlie, Dean go finish in the table and keep Sarah company, we will be out in a couple of minutes, this is almost done.- He handed Gabriel a pot full of greens- can you put them in this plate?  
-Sure, I can do that…- Gabriel got silent –can you turn around again please?- asked Gabriel confused  
-What is going on? Do you feel ok?- Castiel got to him worried and held his shoulders. Then he realized that Gabriel´s eyes were fixed on his wedding ring.  
-Oh my …- Gabriel opened his eyes in shock- Oh my god! Oh my god! You got to be kidding me!   
-Gabe babe?- said Sam entering the kitchen worried. Behind him Dean and the girls- Gabe tell me what is wrong? Please babe say something.  
-Dean and Cass- said Gabriel  
-You are not making any sense babe- said Sam  
-Dean and Cass! Dean and Cass! They eloped!- said Gabe finally- Look at their hands they are wearing wedding bands, they eloped Sam!- Sam turned around and got Dean´s hand in him and looked at him in awe.  
-Dean?  
-Surprise?- said Dean moving around the kitchen bar and holding Cass´s hand in his- This is what this dinner is all about. We got married in Vegas.  
-How could you … keep this from me!- said Sam  
-We didn´t want to spoil your honeymoon and we were kind of busy in ours- said Dean  
-It was not planned Sam- said Cass- We went stargazing in the desert after you left the restaurant, we ended up spending the night in the car in the middle of nowhere and on our way back to the hotel we drove by this little chapel. And Dean…  
\- Well I turned around and asked Cass to marry me- said Dean, he was now looking at Cass- I told him how much I loved him and how happy I was that Gabe arranged this so we could meet. I told him that I don´t want to ever live without him again. So we drove there, got married.  
-I know it is sudden- said Cass- but I haven´t been more sure of something in my whole life.  
-But you guys live in different countries …- said Sam- how are you even going to make it work you live overseas, you both have jobs …  
-We will figure it out- said Dean squeezing Castiel´s hand in reassurance- I would follow him to the cold wet London if is necessary. I am just not letting happiness go.  
-Congratulations- said Gabriel tearing up a little bit- I made this happen!- he smiled to Sam.  
-Congratulations brother!- Sam hugged Dean and then Hugged Cass- Welcome to the family Cass.  
-Thanks Sam- said Cass emotional. 

 

After dinner, they cleaned everything up and finally sat down in the sofa in silence. They look into each other and as always words were almost redundant. 

-It didn´t go that bad?- said Dean- Charlie adores you Cass  
-She is wonderful. And now I can see Charlie and Sara they make a wonderful couple- Said Cass taking a zip of his beer and relaxing on the couch  
-You tired?- asked Dean sensing the change of mood  
-No, is … what Sam said about us living in different countries. In seven days I will be flying back to the UK- Dean felt the pain in Castiel´s voice  
-Yeah I guess we need to figure it out right?- said Dean  
-I have a tourist visa Dean, I can stay here for 3 months max, and then I will have to go back. Even if I planned to quit my job for good, I cannot do it just like that, I have compromises, a grant to justify, I have students working for me I can´t just vail on them like this- said Cass  
-Yeah, I understand Cass. I would just go with you Cass but my students…  
-I understand- the mood was definitely dark now- we rushed into this, we should have thought about it right?  
-No no no babe- Dean rushed to his side- don´t regret this, please don´t please!  
-I don´t regret this Dean, I couldn´t even if I wanted. I love you Dean- said Castiel capturing his lips on a kiss  
-So maybe we can´t do much about this in the short term. But Cass, when I married you I meant it. Forever. So we will plan ahead. We can make this work. I love you too.- Dean kissed him this time -So, will we live in Europe or in the US?- asked Dean  
-In the US. I will move- said Cass  
-Really?  
-You have family here Dean, I don´t have anything over there- Cass explained his logic  
-Ok then, we should get a layer and figure out how to get you a visa now that we are married. How about your job? Your students?- asked Dean  
-Well… I guess it will take me between six months and a year to leave everything safely transferred into somebody else´s hands. I might still tutor some of the students even if I move here. Then I will need a job here and that is going to be complicated.  
-That is the easy part, you will work here with me. In the lab- said Dean  
-Really?- said Cass- will you hire me  
-Duh!-said Dean but looking at Castiel´s confusion he added- I would have you working here in a second if I could. I will take a little bit longer but we can get the funding with the data we are going to publish. I can make it work.  
-So we just need to have a little bit of patience.- said Cass  
-Yeah, that is going to be difficult. I see many overseas flights in our close future Cass- He smiled  
-Yeah because I don´t think skype will do- Cass kissed him and dropped his arms around his neck lovingly  
-Not for the things …I have in mind babe- Dean stood up dragging Cass with him, still with his hands around his neck. Dean mouthed at his neck slowly, his hands dropped to Cass´s rear and with a sudden movement he held Castiel in his lap by his tights. Then he turned around and carried him to bed where he made love to his husband. There was love and passion between them but there was also a drop of desperation and worry. Their time together was almost up.

 

Christmas was nice, Sam, Gabriel, Dean and Castiel made a little trip to Bobby´s house. Bobby has raised them as if their were his own blood. And Castiel and the feeling that Dean and Sam considered the guy their father more that they ever felt John to be. The drive was short but hilarious, Cass was driving shotgun and Sam and Gabe were cuddling into each other in the back seat. They were telling stories about their childhood for their husbands to hear.  
When they got there, there were already a couple of other cars in the front lawn. Dean smiled.  
-Ellen and Jo are here!- said Sam excited- we are in so much trouble Dean!  
-Oh man!- he turned to Cass- Ellen is like an aunt to us, Jo is her daughter, a little younger than Sam. She had always had a thing for Sam but we all saw her as a little sister. I am pretty sure she is not going to be happy about Gabe here getting Sam out of the market! And Ellen, she is going to be pissed because she didn’t get invited to either wedding- Dean explained.  
-Are you sure this is a good idea? Will Bobby be ok with this?- asked Cass pointing between us  
-You mean me being with another man?- asked Dean- he will be ok. He has known for a long time. I am less sure about Sam, he might be a little surprised.  
-Boys?- asked a voice behind them  
-Bobby!- said Dean heading there and giving the old man a hug  
-It always takes you too long to come visit son!- he said peeking behind him- and who are these two?- asked Bobby  
-Bobby- he made a sign for Castiel to approach- this is Castiel Novak.  
-Castiel Novak? Why is this name familiar …- asked Bobby-Oh god! The British asshole that is always fighting your findings?- he said like in a impulse and immediately shut up. Dean laughed out laud making Cass smile.  
-Cass, this is my father Robert Singer, aka Bobby- said Dean- Dad, Cass and I …- Dean was looking for the way to say it  
-Oh- Bobby´s eyes went wide with surprise. Dean showed him his wedding ring and put on an apologetic face- Oh! You didn´t!  
-Yeah we kind of did- Dean admitted.  
-Ellen is going to kill you, this is going to be fun!- said Bobby smiling widely. He patted Dean in the back on his way inside the house, then face Castiel and hugged him- Welcome to the family Castiel.  
-Thanks sir- said Cass taken aback by the display of acceptance. They heard a loud complaint in a female voice- Get in and face the music son!- Cass smiled and got in the house.  
-Dean Winchester! What are you talking about!- was the woman saying, she was beautiful but tough and dominant- oh is this him?- asked pointing at Cass  
-Yes, this is Castiel- Dean held his hand  
-Ohh don´t you look good together? I can´t believe you got married without me! Who walked you down the isle? Ohh I am so mad  
\- I am sorry Ellen- said Dean  
-We didn´t plan on eloping it was just …something we needed to do- said Cass in a soft voice- I would have loved to see you walking Dean down the isle and all his family should have been there, I quite regret that- he said and Dean looked at him surprised  
-You never said anything?- Said Dean  
-Well you know I don´t have family Dean, so I never thought much about it. But now that I have met your family I quite regret not having them there by your side on that moment. I feel like I had taken something important away from you- Dean Kissed him desperately  
\- Let me tell you what we can do- said Dean- once we figure it all out and you settle here legally. We will buy a house and plan a wedding with all our friends and family. A big party to celebrate. Would you like that?- Cass nodded and Dean smiled again.  
-Will I get to be the one walking you down the isle?- said Ellen  
\- Are you getting married?- asked another female voice behind.   
-Jo!- Dean hugged her- will you be my bridesmaid in that case?- Jo peeked curiously at Castiel- This is my husband Castiel, Cass this is Jo, Ellen´s daughter and in practice kind of a little sister to me.  
-Nice to meet you Ellen and Jo- said Castiel.  
-British? Smooth Dean- she elbowed him- you got yourself a piece of 007- They smiled and then Sam, Gabriel and Bobby entered the Livingroom   
-Ok. So, Dean and Castiel you will be staying in Dean and Sam´s old room. Sam and Gabriel will be staying in the guest bedroom- said Bobby- Go wash up and get ready for dinner.  
-Hey Sam- said Jo with puppy eyes  
-Hello girls- said Sam to Ellen and Jo- I need to introduce you to somebody- He pushed Gabriel towards them- you might remember Gabriel Milton, he is a scientist too, Dean went to New York to work with him.  
-Oh yes he talks very highly of you- said Ellen shaking his hand- I am Ellen and she is my daughter Jo.  
-Sam talks a lot about you all- said Gabriel.  
-Oh does he?- said Jo intrigued about the guy- how long have you and Sam known each other.  
-Well Dean introduced us the last time he came to work with me, a little more than a year ago- Gabe smiled lovingly at Sam   
-And how long have you two been together?- asked Ellen that had realized about the relationship as soon as they entered the room. Something about how Sam and Gabe stood around each other … it was just obvious except to her daughter that was now uncomfortable  
-We realized we were in love quite soon- said Sam- we have been dating for a year now. We got married last week.  
-Oh no! you too?- asked Ellen- you boys don´t want me to dress up and enjoy a dam good wedding eh?  
-Sorry Ellen- Sam shrug his shoulders and Ellen hugged Gabriel.  
-You make Sam happy ok?  
-I promise Ellen, nothing I want more- said Gabriel making Sam´s hear grow big with emotion.  
-Let´s get ready for dinner- Sam took Gabriel´s bag and pointed upstairs.  
-Did you know?- asked Jo  
-That he was into men?- stated Ellen- yes sweetie. But he needed to figure it out by himself.  
-You never told me  
-Would you have listened to me?- asked Ellen looking at her daughter in the eye  
-Yeah, probably not. Well I have been crushing over him for so long, I guess that was a reality check- said Jo looking at the stairs where Sam and Gabe had disappeared a minute ago.

Dinner was great, they spend the night in bobby´s house and spend Christmas day together as a family. Everything was perfect. Their family had welcomed the new members warmly and they fitted right in. Sam and Dean headed into the backyard with a beer as they used to do when they lived there.  
-Nothing really changes around here eh- said Sam looking at the mountains in the back  
-Yeah, well we did- said Dean smiling- we did change a lot since last year.  
-Yeah you are right, happy to be here though, feels good to be home- Sam confessed  
-What is it in you mind Sam?- asked Dean- I know you, there is something worrying you. I am guessing your mind is already in the surgery right?  
-Yes- Sam felt like a huge weight was over his shoulders  
-You need to trust the doctors, they know better and gave him a good prognostic- was saying Dean trying to calm his brother  
-He lied- confessed Sam suddenly, Dean looked at him confused- Gabriel lied. The doctor gave him almost no hope of getting out of the surgery alive and still being himself- Sam finally had taken that out of his chest, he hated to hide things from Dean.  
-He lied- Dean was still processing- How bad is it?- he dared to ask  
-Very- Sam started to cry and Dean hugged him  
-Fuck Sam, I am so sorry. So sorry.- Dean held his brother for a while until he composed himself a little.  
-If he doesn´t get the surgery he has less than 6 months. If he does, the chances are less than 25% of surviving- said Sam  
-Jesus Christ!- Dean was terrified he covered his mouth with his hand like he was afraid of asking anymore.  
-I am sorry I kept this from you but, Gabe wanted you guys to solve the problem, he wanted you two getting along and working together to solve the science to be his legacy somehow. He knew you two would eventually get along.  
-well we did alright- said Dean with a chuckle  
-Gabe is very happy that he did not only get you both to know each other, work together, get the problem solved but when you guys told us you were together, Gabriel was very happy. He considers you a good friend Dean and he had a special connection to Castiel. He is scoring the point for getting you two together.  
-Well he deserves the credit. We owe him a lot- said Dean- look Sam, whatever you both might need, we are here. Not just now, when he gets out from surgery, he may have a long recovery ahead, anything you need.  
-Thanks Dean- Sam noticed his brother saying “when” not "if" and he was thankful for that. Dean had always been there for him in ways he couldn´t even put on a list.  
-You know, they say that people´s desire to fight and live help a lot. And I have never seen Gabe happier than when you said “I DO” You make him happy, that always helps- Dean hugged his brother away- c´mon let´s go inside and see what our husbands have been up to.

Ellen, Jo and Bobby were sitting in the couch frying Gabriel with questions about his family, childhood, how he and Sam realized they like each other. Gabriel was not shy by any matter but you could say he was getting uncomfortable with the questioning. Sam sat down next to him and with his protective body language, he cut down the interrogation. Suddenly the attention shifted to Castiel.  
-Well Cass, why don´t you tell us about your family in the Uk, do they know you married a cowboy?- asked Ellen. Dean flinched at the question as much as Cass  
-Well- Castiel started- I …- Castiel hesitated- I don´t have any family- he said. Dean walked towards him and placed a hand over his shoulder.  
-None?- Bobby said automatically  
\- My parents and my little sister died on a car accident when I was a kid- everyone stayed silent- I was the only survivor. We had no other family. The state raised me.  
-I am sorry son- said Bobby serious.  
-You know Bobby, when Dean told me what you did for them… I was somehow jealous. I wish somebody had stepped up like you did and gave me a chance- Said Cass.  
-Well you should know that these two boys here, had given me ten times more than I had given them. I never had children of my own, never thought I would. Then these two turned my life upside down in the best way. I am sorry nobody did that for you Cass, their loss- Cass smiled at that and looked at Bobby- you have a family now Cass here with Dean, with us. We are happy to have you.  
-I am happy to be here. Thanks, Bobby you have no idea how much it means to feel welcomed in a family like this for someone like me- said Cass  
-Don´t get me wrong son- said Bobby getting back to his mischief careless self- we will bother the hell out of you. We are demanding, noisy and annoying. We will call you all the time to get our noses in your life… the usual. So it is not all sunshine and rainbows so you know.  
-He is right!- said Dean laughing and hugging Cass a little- I love you- said whispering in Cass´s ear. Cass looked at him in adoration. 

-Gabe?- said Sam looking at his serious face. Gabriel didn´t answer- Gabe? babe?- Said Sam again slowly realizing that something was wrong, very wrong. He shoved Gabe a little in his arms. Gabriel was responsiveness. He was conscious and his eyes were open and responsive he tried to speak but couldn´t. He panicked and looked at Sam whose face was now curved in horror. When he tried to speak his left side of the face drooped and Sam had realized what was happening- Gabe!!! Fuck call an ambulance now!- Sam was screaming with Gabe between his arms. Dean dialed 911 and was on the phone with the emergency services.  
-Well it looks like a stroke, he is not responsive, his left side of the face drooped- Dean listened to the person on the other side of the line- no no no he is not speaking at all. It started two minutes ago. He has a precondition, he has a brain tumor, he had surgery scheduled in a couple of days- everyone looked at him- Sam what is the name of the doctor- Sam couldn´t focus in anything else than Gabe- Sam, look at me – Dean demanded and Sam looked at him- what is the name of the doctor and the hospital?  
-Saint James Memorial in San Francisco, the surgeon´s name is Carver Edlung. He had the surgery scheduled for the 27th- Said Sam, Dean transmitted the information to the phone and agreed to something and hanged out.  
-They are letting the surgeon know about which hospital they are taking Gabriel. The ambulance is a couple of minutes away- Dean held Gabe´s hand- Hold on tight ok! Everything is going to be fine.- Gabriel nodded letting them know he could understood them. Sam smiled a little relieved and squeezed his hand.


	7. Heaven and Hell

Chapter 7: Heaven and Hell

 

Two hours later, Sam, Cass and Dean had been sitting on the hospital waiting room. Sam had been worried, angry, desperate and now it was heartbroken. He had finally sat down next to Dean and when his brother pulled him in an embrace, he had cried silently on his shoulder. Once they had gotten to the hospital following the ambulance where Sam and Gabe were they had taken Gabriel in a room and they were sent to the waiting area, no more words, no more explanations. Finally, a doctor called for the relatives of Gabriel Milton. 

-That´s me- said Sam jumping from the seat towards the doctor  
-Are you family?- asked the man  
-I am Gabriel´s husband- said Sam  
-Ok then, you can go in to see him. We have confirmed that he had a stroke, quite severe. Thanks to the information you gave us instead of putting him in blood thinners due to the stroke, we talked to his surgeon, he asked for specific medication that will not interfere with the surgery and he scheduled the procedure for tonight. He is checking the scans right now; he will soon come to the room to discuss it all with you.   
-Do you want us to go in with you Sam- asked Cass  
-Are you family?  
-Brother´s in law- said Dean  
-Very well, but he is exhausted and he is going into surgery soon, so please do not wear him or excite him alright?- warned the doctor

When Sam entered the room he gasped at seeing his husband in bed, connected to several machines that were monitoring him. Gabriel was still, laying in the bed his eyes fixed in the window away from the door. If he heard them enter he did not made any effort to acknowledged it.  
-Gabe sweetheart- said Sam getting around the bed into his eyesight- Gabriel looked at him and closed his eyes- It is going to be alright love- Sam kissed him tenderly and comforted holding his hand. Gabe tried to speak but he could only make an unintelligible groan- I know I know. Listen to me, the doctor, the surgeon is here. He is preparing everything he is taking the tumor out tonight- Gabriel closed his eyes in relief but Sam could see his tears falling down his cheeks. Sam looked at Dean with a silent plead for some space with his husband. Dean and Cass left the room.  
-Oh God Cass- said Dean holding him tight as soon as they exited the room. Cass held his husband in despair. He didn´t say anything, there were no words. He just hugged Dean as tight as he could and rested his face in the crook of his neck. His lips softly dropping ghost kisses over the skin.  
-I am sorry are you Gabriel Milton´s family?- asked a short man in a white rope.  
-Brother´s in law. His husband is inside with him- said Cass  
-Are you the surgeon?- asked Dean  
-Yes, Dr. Edlung  
\- I know this is going to be a tough one- said Dean almost crying- and I know you are the best at your thing but ...  
-I assure that I will do everything within my hands to help him- said the doctor  
\- Gabriel is my friend and he married my brother. They deserved a chance to have a life together …- Dean Voice broke a little. Cass got closer and softly held his hand  
-What my husband is trying to say is that, we care a lot for them. Doctor Milton is a brilliant scientist, a good friend and now family. We are very concerned but we will help him get through anything afterwards. He needs a chance. Please do everything you can to help him.  
\- Sam said you gave him 25% change of getting alive … but that was before the stroke..- said Dean. Cass looked at him surprised when he heard the number.  
\- Unfortunately, that was before. The tumor has been growing faster than expected, it has put pressure on delicate areas of the brain, that is why the stroke happened. I am not going to lie to you, it is extremely difficult but I never backed down from a surgery just because it was difficult. I will do all I can, you have my word.  
-Thanks Doctor- said Dean  
-I need to talk to them and get them to sign some consent forms before we start. If you excuse me- said Dr. Edlung entering the room. Fifteen minutes later the doctor left the room and Dean and Cass entered to see if Sam and Gabe needed anything.  
\- They will come to take him to the OR in a while; we can stay until then- said Sam. Gabriel wrote something on a pad and signaled Sam with the pen- “Don´t worry about me”  
\- Of course we worry Gabe- said Dean- you are our friends. Damm you are family! Don´t worry about us, we will be here waiting for you.  
-I will be here when you open your eyes love- said Sam caressing his right cheek. Gabe wrote again, Sam read it and made a face- listen to me, we are not discussing this. You are getting out of that surgery and I will, we all will be here waiting for you- Gabe wrote again and gave it to Cass that was close.  
-“I don’t want to be held on a comma, disconnect me”- said Cass in a whisper reading it  
\- I will not have to make such decision, you will be fine- said Sam stubbornly. Gabe motioned Cass to give the pad back, wrote again, and gave it to Cass to read.  
\- “Dean take care of Sam if I die. Promise”- said Cass looking at Dean.  
\- I promise- said Dean and Gabe closed his eyes and sighted. He wanted the pad again, wrote something and gave it to Sam.  
\- I am the lucky one Gabe- Sam dropped the pad over the bed and kissed Gabe on the lips, mostly on the right side he wanted to make sure he could feel his touch- I love you.  
-We will give you some privacy and we will be on the waiting room- said Cass- see you soon Gabe.  
\- You better put a hell of a fight Gabe! - said Dean and Gabe rose his hand with the thumb up and then gestured a goodbye.

When Cass and Dean left, Sam felt like he was going to cry. He looked at Gabe at his crooked face due to the stroke and he decided he needed to get something out of his chest.  
-Gabriel, there is something I need to tell you- Gabe looked at him and nodded- I love you more than anything. I need you to come alive out of that surgery. If you need to learn how to talk or move again we will do it together, I will be here for you. I don´t care about any of those things, I know it will be hell and painful and hurtful for both of us but I will take you in any way I can have you, you know why?- Gabriel looked at him now with tears in his eyes - because I love your, your sense of humor, how much you care about everyone, I love how nerdy you are sometimes, your selflessness. If I was the one laying on the bed now, I would never put into doubt the lengths you would go to help me, don´t doubt for a second that I would not do the same. You are the love of my life, I will have no one else.

Gabriel used his left hand to softly touch Sam´s face. Sam kissed him again only to be interrupted by a nurse opening the door.   
-It´s time Mr. Milton- said the nurse.  
\- I love you Gabe, I will be here all the time. I will be here when you wake up- Sam kissed him again. Gabriel wrote in the pad and Gabe it to Sam and held his hand for a second before signalling the nurse he was ready.

Sam saw the nurse take Gabriel´s gurney out the door and into the elevator. He stood there with the pad in his hand without daring to see Gabe´s last words. He turned it around “Tell them that it is Winchester not Milton” Sam smiled and went outside to the waiting room to sit with Cass and Dean.

Time slowed down like they had never experienced before. Six hours later, Dean went to the cafeteria to get some sandwiches. They ate something and got a cup of tea for Sam. Sam was holding it together for now but Dean could see how shattered his brother was on the inside. He wanted Gabe to be all right, he wanted his brother to be alright. Dean peeked at Cass that had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

-He truly makes you happy- whispered Sam. It was a statement not a question  
-More that I thought I could be- confessed Dean  
\- I am happy that you guys- said Sam- I mean it. I am glad to see you happy Dean, you deserve this. Did you figure it out what is going to happen now?  
\- Well Cass has his flight back next week- said Dean- we had talked about getting a lawyer and getting him a visa so he can move here.  
-Wow he will move here? How about his job?- asked Sam  
-Well has no family over there, we are his family now. So he wanted to move here so we can all live close. And he will need some time to close his commitments over there, he has students he will have to tutor even if he moves here but he will have to resettle them with a new advisor… it will be complicated, it might take a while- Dean felt sad but it was not the time for his personal drama- I cannot wait for us to have our life together, we should buy a house together, make a big weeding party, have kids …- That made Sam rise and eyebrow- I love him so much I find myself thinking about things like starting a family together. Is that crazy?   
\- No, it is not. Gabe and I talked about moving together and maybe starting a family soon but with all this … but first things first, Gabe and I will have to find a place to stay for a while here in California. Even with the best of the outcomes there will be a long recovery and Dr. Edlung said he wanted Gabe close so he could follow his post op and recovery closely.  
-You can stay in my crappy apartment as long as you need and I will help you find something if you need a place for yourselves…- Dean hesitated- I am here for you both, you know that right?  
\- I know Dean- Sam looked at Dean grateful- I love you ok?   
-I love you too.  
-It has been more than seven hours- whispered Sam  
-The doctor said it was difficult but he also said he would fight it with all he had- said Cass still with his eyes closed and laying on Dean´s shoulder but clearly not as asleep as they thought he was. Dean smiled thinking about the fact that Cass had probably heard them talking about creating a families and having kids. They only needed a miracle. They needed Gabe back.  
-Family of Gabriel Winchester- asked a nurse making Sam jump of his seat.  
-That is us!  
-Dr Edlung is monitoring the patient. He will be downstairs in a minute to talk with you. Gabriel Winchester will be transferred to the ICU for now.  
-When can I see him?-asked Sam  
-Dr. Edlung will let you know every detail. He will be downstairs in a little while. He knows it has been a long wait, he wanted me to tell you that it was finished and the your husband made it through surgery. He will be downstairs with more information  
-Thanks god!- said Dean hugging Sam. They sat back in the waiting room but this time their hearts were less broken. Twenty minutes later, Dr. Edlung arrived to talk to Sam.  
-Well, surgery was complicated and long. I removed all the tumor and Gabriel´s constants were fairly stable all the time- said the doctor- he has been moved to ICU and he remains unconscious and will remain unconscious for some days.   
-Days?- asked Sam  
-We were monitoring the swelling of the brain and I decided to place him on induced comma to allow the brain to heal and the swelling to go down. It is safer Mr. Winchester.  
-Sam, call me Sam please  
-Of course Sam. I know this is scary but Gabriel is a tough one. There is hope.  
-Can I see him?- asked Sam  
-Well he is in intensive care, so just you and just for a moment.  
-But I promised I would be here when he wakes up- said Sam  
-I know you want to, but it is not going to happen tonight. You all have been here all day, you need to go home, get some rest and come back tomorrow. This is not just a run, it is a marathon. You need your strength because Gabriel is going to need a lot of help when he wakes up.  
-I will make sure he gets some rest- said Dean- Go see him. We will be here Sam.

Sam went with the doctor who guided him to the ICU and into Gabriel´s room. The love of his live was there, on that bed, connected to all kinds of cables and machines. A respirator and who knows what else.

-He can´t breathe by himself?- asked Sam  
-Not really, he needs help right now- answered the doctor- I know it is scary but we are doing what is best for him and making sure he is in no pain whatsoever.  
-Does he hear me?- asked Sam thinking that it was an stupid question.  
-We don´t know, It can´t hurt so go ahead. I need to step outside for a minute to check some things. I will give you some time with him.  
\- Gabe, love it´s me Sam- said holding his tears- you made it, the surgery is over and that horrible thing is out of your head. I can´t lose you babe, please keep fighting alright?- Sam smiled a little- you know I was listening to Dean talk about his and Cass´s plans for the future. Dean Winchester wants babies! How knew that? And I remembered our little chats about starting a family of our own. I want that with you Gabe I need you to hold on for me.

Sam kissed held his hand and kissed it while telling him he loved him until the doctor came to tell him his time was up for today. Gabriel needed to rest and gather strength. Therefore, Sam complied and left the room heading to the waiting room where Dean and Cass were waiting for him. They asked about Gabe and Sam told them all in their way to the hotel. Dean wanted Sam to get home with them, but Sam told them he needed to be alone. He needed to rest and cry and he wanted to do that privately. Dean went upstairs with him and agreed to come the next day to pick him up and head to the Hospital. Then Dean and Cass went home. 

Once they got to the apartment, Dean sat down on the couch and called Bobby. He updated him on the surgery and what the doctor had told Sam. Once that was done, he grabbed Cass and headed to the bedroom.  
-I need you Cass- said Dean- I need to feel you- Dean kissed him and slipped his hands underneath his t-shirt.  
-I love you darling, everything is going to be all right- said Cass on a whisper before taking Dean into the bed. He took his clothes off and got Dean naked, tonight it was not about passion or love. It was about something more, it was about the need of comfort, reassurance of their love, it was about making sure Dean could feel him close, feel him alive and by his side. Castiel made slow and tender love to Dean and when they were sated, he held him close to his chest and whispered how much he loved him until he fell asleep.

Three long days later, the doctor took Gabriel out of the ventilator and the medically induced coma. Nothing happened right away though, the doctor had explained that now, Gabriel was naturally unconscious until his brain decided it was safe to wake up. It might be hours, days or even weeks. His vitals were strong so at least he was alive. So Sam waited.

Meanwhile, Dean had reduced his ours in the lab to keep Sam company and Cass had taken over the final stages of the experiments. It felt quite wrong to feel happy about the results while Gabriel was not there to see it happening. But the experiments had been a success nonetheless. The confirmation experiments had agreed with the initial data, Castiel had applied the new factors to the mathematical model and the results were 85% or higher in agreement with biological data. That was it. They had solved it. Castiel sat down in the lab and looked at the final model results. The work of his lifetime he thought, I never thought I would solve it.  
His phone rang In the lab. Sara answered it and called Castiel, her eyes were full of tears.  
-It´s Dean- she said on a whisper- he is calling from the hospital, he doesn´t sound ok  
-Dean?- answered Cass felling that it would be bad news.  
\- It´s Gabriel …- Dean´s voice shuttered- you should come to the hospital Cass, soon please.  
\- I am on my way Dean. I love you- Cass ran to his desk grabbed his things and headed to the parking lot where he got into Dean´s car and drove to the hospital over the speed limit. All his head could think was bad things, he felt Dean´s tone; it was something really really bad.   
-Cass- said Dean when he saw him arriving to the ICU area. He quickly stood up from the chair and ran towards him just to melt on an embrace. Dean´s face was hidden on the crock of Castiel´s neck  
-Tell me everything Dean. Is Gabe still alive?- asked Cass fearing to hear the answer.  
\- He woke up, he saw Sam but then he started to convulse and his heart stopped- said Dean losing his calm appearance- they got him back, he is still alive, unconscious again.  
-Oh god, poor Sam- was the only thing Cass could think of.-Is he inside?  
-Yes, he is refusing to leave his side at all- said Dean. Cass entered the room and saw the younger brother.  
-Sam- he tried to say something else .. but couldn´t find words. Instead he went all the way where Sam was sitting and hugged him.  
-His is giving up Cass- whispered Sam- I can feel him slipping away … what can I do? What can I do?

Castiel´s heart broke feeling the pain of his brother in law and friend. He might have had unrealistic hopes about the possibilities of recovery; he tricked himself into believing that Gabe and Sam… they loved each other so much therefore they would always find a way to be together.   
He lifted his eyes to look at Dean and the only thing he could think of is that is something happened to Dean, he would shatter to pieces and this time, nothing could be able to fix him.


	8. Hurting andHealing

8.- HURTING AND HEALING

It took Gabriel another 48 hours to regain consciousness. When he opened his eyes, Sam´s messy mat of hair was the first thing he saw. He was holding his hand and he was bent over the bed with his other arm as pillow, sleeping. He was in the hospital and somehow still alive. He squeezed Sam´s hand making him jump awake immediately. Sam looked at him in awe, like he was not believing Gabriel had his eyes open.  
-Sam- he whispered  
-Gabe love! Oh god! Gabe you are awake!- said Sam smiling, he kissed him in the lips and caressed his cheeks lovingly- I need to call the doctor.  
-Sam- Gabriel whispered again, when Sam re-entered the room with a nurse. The man checked his vitals and called Dr. Edlung. Sam held his hand all the time.  
-I am here babe. I am here!- Said Sam reassuringly- How are you feeling can you tell me?  
-Go ..od- he managed to say. He seemed to have problems with words, he decided to try again- thirsty- he said.  
-I have some water here and a straw- Sam held the straw to his lips and Gabe tried to use it. Some of the water slipped through his lips and down his chin. Sam cleaned it.- Did you get some in? Do you want to try again?- asked Sam. He did and this time there was no spill and he felt better.  
-I´m good- said Gabe with difficulty.  
-Oh Gabe, it is so good to see those eyes of yours, and hear your voice- said his husband with relief- I got you, everything is going to be fine- Sam squeezed his hand. Gabe tried to move his fingers and it felt terribly difficult. He managed some movement but he could raise his hand to touch Sam. He tried the other hand and squeezed Sam´s hand, it worked. There was something wrong with his left side.   
-Well hello hello !- Said the doctor happy- I am very glad to have you back in the land of the conscious people Gabriel- He turned to Sam- how long has he been conscious.  
-Fifteen minutes.  
-Did he said anything?- asked like if Gabriel was not there  
-He did say some words with difficulty though. He also had a couple of zips of water with a straw he has trouble with the left side of the face.  
-Yeah, we saw that after the stroke- he turned to Gabriel again- what is the last thing you remember Gabriel, before waking up here today.  
-rr..xmas- He barely pronounced it  
-Ok. Christmas day, it was when the stroke happened. Do you remember just your home or do you remember being here?- asked the doctor  
-Here with Sam, De … Cass- said Gabriel almost perfectly.  
-That is good. Do you remember waking up two days ago?- asked the doctor. Gabriel moved his head to say no- Ok them, let´s try a couple of other things. He lifted the blanket and touched one feet with his pen, the fingers moved in a reflex, he tried on the left one, there was barely any movement – There is some sensitivity which is good. Gabriel now follow the light with your eyes, good good.  
-How is he?- asked Sam  
-Well I am very pleased, he seems to be doing quite fine. I am going to program a scan in a couple of hours- Said to Sam but then turned to Gabriel- We need to have a look at that head of yours. You need to know that the surgery was a success I took all the tumour out, minimum damage. Now I will need you to be completely honest with me on how are you feeling in the next couple of days so we can design the best line of recovery for you alright?- Gabriel nodded- well then, I am going to get everything ready. I will let you two keep each other company for a while.  
-I am going to call Dean and Cass, they will be happy to hear that you are conscious. Maybe they can stop in their way to the airport.  
-Is Cass ..lea..ing?- managed to ask  
-Yeah, you need to know that you were on a induced coma for a while and then it took you a while to wake up, you had a seizure- Sam stopped trying to compose himself- it was serious, you went back to be unconscious until today. Cass moved his flight, he didn´t want to leave until you were awake or at least stable. Today if January 15th.  
-Oh!- said Gabriel, his last conscious day was Christmas. He had been out for so long! He looked at Sam worried- you … here all t… time?  
-Of course I have, where else should I be?- asked Sam while calling Dean- Dean, Gabriel is awake!, yes the doctor has seen him and seemed pleased. He is talking a bit. I think he would like that. Ok, see you soon- Gabe looked at him waiting for Sam to explain- they are stopping here on their way to the airport.   
\- apart? …- whispered Gabriel  
-Yes, I am also concerned about them. They have barely been apart since they met. This is going to be very harsh on them. They hired a lawyer and they are preparing the documents for Cass. They will have to meet with a visa officer for an interview. Cass is going back home to make sure his students are alright and the grant is closed … you know those things better- Sam held his hand and kissed it- listen, I called your office, told them about the situation, you have plenty of sick leave and holidays that you have never used. Your postdoc Michael said He had everything under control with the help of the department head, one of your colleagues is taking over your lectures as you asked him to.   
-Thanks- said Gabriel almost correctly and smiled- love you.  
-I am so happy that I have you back safe and sound- said Sam  
-Scary?- asked Gabe  
-Yeah, I have been so fucking scared that no matter how much I screw up during our marriage I have a out-of-jail-card for ever!- Sam smiled and gave Gabriel a peck on the lips. Gabriel moved his hand to caress Sam´s hair.  
-you … look terrible…- he smiled.  
-Yeah, you look terrible yourself, you should know they shaved your head!- Sam said with a mischievous smile  
-No!- said Gabriel, trying to touch his head around his ears- no no  
-I am sorry babe, I know how much you loved your sexy hair- said kissed his hand again- but I cannot get myself to care at all. I am glad that you fought so hard to stay with me- Sam spilled a couple of tears but quickly dried them. He didn´t want to upset Gabriel.  
-Nock nock!- said Dean opening the door, Castiel was next to him.  
-Hey Guys! I know this is just a little rushed for you but Gabriel here didn´t want you to leave Cass without saying goodbye!- Said Sam  
-How are you feeling Gabriel?- asked Cass  
-Good- said Gabe- still alive, good- Cass smiled at that nodding   
-You have no idea how happy I am that you are awake so I can see you before leaving- Castiel kept the smiley face while talking but his eyes told Sam and Gabe that he was going through a difficult time.  
-Hey Sam, maybe when I came back from the airport I can stay with Gabriel and you can go home and get a shower, maybe eat something and get a little nap?- asked Dean looking at how skinny and tired his brother looked. He turned to Gabe- It had been impossible to convince him to leave you for a second.   
-Sam- said Gabriel- Dean will stay- Dean smiled warmly at Gabe, even after being through all that he still worried about his brother. Dean smile faded when he saw the time on his watch- we need to head to the airport Cass, international flight getting out from LAX it takes a while.  
-Sure Dean- said Cass, he approached Sam and hugged him- I will see you soon ok? Take care of Gabe and yourself- then he walked to Gabriel´s bed and held his hand- Dean will tell you about the experiments. Concentrate on recovering all right? We need you back!- Cass squeezed his hand and turned out towards Dean.  
-Ready?- asked Dean  
-As ready as I will ever be…- said Cass  
-Yeah .. let´s go- Dean opened the door for Cass and before getting out he turned around and told Sam and Gabe- I will be back after 4.   
-Poor Dean, he is trying to hold up but …- Sam said  
-Cass is also …- Gabe looked at Sam- kiss me?  
-As many times as you want- Sam kissed him tenderly in the lips and though lots of pepper kisses everywhere on Gabiel´s face- I love you.

Dean and Cass´s trip to the airport was silent. Cass held Dean´s hand and intertwined their fingers. He needed to touch him, because who knew how long it would be until he could touch him again. He tried to be reasonable. People do this all the time, business man, scientists that go to the artic, NASA astronauts … bullshit he didn´t know how these people spend time away from their loved ones but Cass felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest. He looked at Dean, he has the eyes on the road but his expression was painful.   
-Dean- started Cass- there is something I want to tell you.  
-Sure Cass, anything  
\- I want you to know that I heard you talking to Sam on Christmas- Dean looked at him with confusion…- I also want a house with you, with a nice backyard so our children can play in it. I want all that with you. I need you to know that.  
-How many children?- asked Dean  
\- The more the merrier- answered Cass smiling widely- but at least two?  
\- I love you Cass. I feel terribly selfish right now but I don´t care about your job or your students, I wish you could stay. Is that bad?- asked Dean a little ashamed  
-I feel the same. But, there are things back home that need to be taken care off. But I promise either I will fly back or you can come visit, I am sure we will not stay apart too long. I can’t even imagine staying away from you at all- Dean finally parked the car at the airport parking and looked at him with undivided attention.  
\- I love you babe. We need to hurry so you can check in your luggage in time, then we still have time for a coffee before you have to go through security. Although in thirty minutes instead than on a coffee shop they found themselves in the bathroom, entangled together inside a stall devouring each other with passion. Dean took Cass´s shirt off and left if over the stroller that was also in there with them. There was not much room left but Dean was making the most of it. De nibbled at Cass´s neck and collarbone, he licked one nipple and then the other. Then he fell to his knees and unbuttoned his pants setting his erection free and without losing any second he took Castiel on his mouth. Cass repressed a moan, there was nobody else in that bathroom but that couldn´t last long in such busy airport. Dean let his cock and turned him around so he was bend over and his hands were resting over the suitcase. Castiel almost cried out when he felt Dean´s tongue probing at his hole along with a finger. The finger sunk all the way in without difficulty. Castiel was usually the one that topped but right now this was what he needed, he needed Dean inside him, he needed to feel his husband take him right there. And then he realized that Dean might have planned this all along because … was that lube? His line of thoughts broke immediately when another finger entered him and this time he moaned. Dean pushed another finger in and Castiel felt like he was losing the little restrains he still had. His body was shaking with pleasure and the desperation of knowing this was the last time in who knows how long that he could have this.   
-Dean I am ready, please …- Cass begged  
-Oh god you are so perfect Cass- Dean lined up and thrusted in slowly. He felt Castiel tense a little but immediately moved back to impale himself more and more in Dean´s dick- oh fuck!!!- Dean groaned and started thrusting, slowly at the beginning but the need, the desperation was affecting him too, so their movements became harsh and fast. Dean was getting almost all the way out and slamming himself back all the way in. He fucked his husband into oblivion for a while and he grabbed Cass´s dick in his hand and pumped it at the same rhythm when he was getting close. Castiel was overstimulated. Dean´s cock up his ass, he was fucking into Dean´s fist, at some point, he muffled his moans by biting on his own t-shirt that was over the suitcase and with a laud groan, he spilled over the plastic of the suitcase and on Dean´s fist seconds before he felt Dean fill him with his cum. The cleaning up after that mess in such small space was difficult. He put again his wrinkled t-shirt on and felt a patch of wet right over a shoulder, that was where he was biting on it. The kissed lazily but hurried out to the control because his flight was beginning to board and he still needed to get to the gate.  
They stopped by the line of the security control. Dean looked wrecked and Cass kissed him deeply.   
-I love you more that I have ever thought possible Dean. I will text you once I land- Cass kissed him and hugged him- take care of Sam and Gabe.  
-I love you husband- Said Dean with a peck on Cass´s lips before letting him go. He stayed there looking at his while he was in the line, while he took his shoes off and belt, went through the scanner and he lost sight of him. Then is when he felt the tears fall. He had been holding them all day. He went to the screen and saw the time left and waited there until he felt his phone vibrate. It was a text from Cass.  
-“I am sitting on the plane. My ass hurts in a lovely way. I will be feeling you all the flight. I love you”  
\- “I love you too. Text me once you land safely. Already missing you and your sexy ass”- Dean sent back to Cass with a little smile. He saw the monitor change the signal from Boarding to Departed and Dean went back to the hospital.

When he arrived there, Gabriel had been taken downstairs for another scan; Dean gave the keys of the impala to Sam and told him to go home, he would stay the night with Gabe so he can have proper sleep on a bed. After a million of complaints, he agreed with the condition that Dean would call him immediately if anything, even the smallest of the things happened at all. Dean promised. When the nurse brought back Gabriel, he smiled at Dean and looked around the room for Sam.  
-I convinced him that he needed a shower and sleep- Dean explained- I offered to stay the night. I know I am not as sexy company as my brother is, but you will have to settle for now.  
-Thanks Dean- said Gabe clearly  
-Feeling better?  
-Tired but ok. Cass?- asked Gabe  
-Well he is somewhere over the Atlantic by now- Said Dean and involuntarily smiled remembering their goodbye sex on that bathroom stall and Castiel´s comment about his sore ass. Dean looked and Gabriel was looking at his smile confused- We might have had some rough sex in the airport bathroom…- Dean said like a little confession.   
-Oh!- said Gabriel chucking softly and getting red- no need to …  
-Yeah yeah … I guess I miss him. But I am not aware that he is gone just jet, not really. Going back home alone is going to be difficult.   
-He will be back soon?- asked Gabriel  
-Yes, soon. I need to tell you all about the experiments. Our names are going to be everywhere man!

Dean told Gabriel everything that had happened since he got into the surgery. He helped him to have dinner and fell asleep in the uncomfortable sofa until the morning. When the nurses woke him up in the early morning with some noise doing rounds, he grabbed his phone and looked at the texts. There were 3 from Cass.  
“Back in the rainy London. Long uneventful flight and connections. Heading home now” 5:25 am  
“ I got home, had some breakfast, got into the shower and jacked off thinking about what we did at the airport. Miss you” 7:00 am.  
“I need some sleep; my bed is huge, feels cold and very empty. I hate it. I will call you when I wake up. Love you” 7:15 am.

Dean stopped on his way home and bought a diary. He wanted to check on how things were so he could tell Cass everything.

Jan 15th- Cass left for the UK. Gabriel Woke up. It feels bittersweet.  
Jan 16th – Gabriel´s scan is good news, the blood from the stroke reabsorbed completely and the swelling is down. Sam looks happy.  
Jan 17th- Skyped with Cass. I loved to see him, he showed me his apartment in London. He texts me pictures of the city. I miss him.  
Jan 18th – Monday and back to the lab. Setting a great Skype meeting with Cass´s lab on Friday. I arranged some flowers and a box of chocolates to be delivered at Castiel´s apartment for our one month wedding anniversary. Skype sex is something interesting…   
Jan 19th- Meeting with the lawyer. I texted Cass a picture of a nice house near the beach that is for sale, we facetimed for hours.  
Jan 22th- Skype with UK was great. His students and my students are visibly uncomfortable with working together and Cass´s are quite in shock about Cass and me being married. It is quite funny. We planned the writing of the manuscripts for the experiments and more simulations and modelling is happening in Cass´s lab.   
Jan 24th- I was on the Hospital with Gabriel while Sam prepared everything for him to come home. They are staying with me for a while.   
Jan 25th. Gabriel came home today. He needs a wheelchair to move around. He has a long schedule or physical therapy ahead but he talks almost perfectly now. His face is no longer visibly dropped. His hand and leg will take longer. We all Skyped with Cass that was visibly happy to talk to us.  
Jan 30th I bought a plane ticket to visit Cass for our anniversary. I texted him a picture and he called he right away very excited. I will be there 5 days. During that time, we have schedules our visa interview at the US consulate in London.  
February 1st We decided on a cool name for our discovery “The Novak-Winchester effect” Gabriel vigorously refused to have his name on it despite my insistence. Cass wanted to put my name first because we carried out all the experiments in my lab but I decided otherwise, he is the modelling math genius, so he goes first.   
February 5th Sam and I took Gabriel to the beach to spend the day. It was a nice day, Gabriel is back to being his goofy self, although you can tell that he still doesn´t feel safe.  
February 6th We finished the first draft of the paper that we are going to submit to Science Journal. Cass is excited for my trip in less than ten days.   
February 8th. I saw a house today, one we can afford and arranged a visit on the open house day tomorrow.  
February 9th. Not a good house but I got plenty information to discuss with Cass.   
February 11th Gabriel came home with a cane instead of the wheelchair. Sam was beaming and Gabe was more confident than ever. Skyped with Cass before going to bed to tell him everything.  
February 13th. Fixed everything in the lab so I can go on my 5 days trip to see Cass. When I came home, I walked into Sam and Gabe stating something in the couch! TMI but I am leaving tomorrow they will have the house to themselves to fool around.  
February 14th. Valentines day and I am flying to Cass.

Valentines Day and Dean was on his way to the Uk thought Cass. He was super excited; he went to bed, to his big stupid bed. He had already hated that bed but these two months since he came back, he found it so annoying that sometimes he slept in the couch to avoid feeling that void around him in bed, It only made him miss Dean more. He tried to close his eyes and rest, Dean was arriving to Heathrow in the morning 6 am. He tossed and turned in bed, he missed sleeping entangled with Dean, he enjoyed cuddling with Dean after sex. He closed his eyes and the last time he and Dean had sex popped into his mind. That dirty fuck they had at the airport. Castiel opened his eyes, now he was hard and he would not be able to sleep. He needed a shower and some release.  
He got into the shower 11 pm and turned the hot water on. Stepped into the spray and tried to relax, his hand traveled down to his dick and gave it a trial squeeze, he pictured Dean there with him, he would probably kneel and suck him. Oh Dean gave an amazing head. Castiel fucked his fist in despair now. He needed Dean, he needed to feel him like in the airport. Fucking into his ass he remembered the feelings. He kept pumping his hand under the shower spray and felt himself over the edge. He was almost there and he needed was that one memory that turned Cass crazy every time. Dean licking his hole, rimming him and getting a finger in along his tongue. Cass move his other hand back and pushed the finger in. He started to cum immediately.  
After the shower and the masturbation, he flopped into bed again and closed his eyes. It was 4-.30 when his alarm rang. He crawled out of bed and made coffee. Outside it was dark and cold but Cass felt his heart warm, with excitement. Dean was almost there.  
He got dressed paying special attention to his clothes because he wanted to look nice for his husband and called a cab to the airport. Once there he checked the screens, they said the flight just landed. He waited at the arrivals gate until he saw him.   
-Cass!- said Dean smiling widely  
-Dean!- Castiel jumped at his arms and kissed him deeply. Dean happily got with the program and kissed him back. When they parted to breathe, they realized that many people around him had stopped to look at them and Castiel blushed madly. The took a cab back to Castiel´s apartment.  
-Why didn´t you drive your car? I know that I said Hybrids were not cool but I was just … being an asshole. I wouldn’t really mind. I actually like that you care about the environment- said Dean holding his hand  
-I sold it last week- said Cass  
-Really  
-Yes, I found someone interested and I sold it. I also have some boxes with books that I can´t get rid off and I will be shipping them to your apartment- said Cass resting his head over Dean´s shoulders.   
\- Our apartment …- said Dean smiling warmly-Anything you want babe, it is your apartment now too- said Dean happier than ever- Oh. Happy belated Valentines Day- Dean kissed him again  
-We are here- said Cass. They got the suitcase upstairs – no elevator- and Cass opened the door to his apartment- It is not much but I like it. Dean entered the old apartment. Clear walls, tall ceilings and open spaces. There was a big window that used the entire wall in the Livingroom.  
-The whole building used to be a shoe factory in the 40´s- said Cass- They remodel it into a school for state children in the 70´s. They school closed 6 years ago, they remodeled again and made lofts. So I bought one.  
-Wait, you said it was a school for state children … you mean you lived here?- asked Dean quite surprised.  
-Yeah. I lived here in this same building since I was 10. I established some ties with the community and made acquaintances. When I studied abroad I realized how difficult would be to go back to England and start again in a new place. When I saw that, they were selling the apartments. I didn´t think it twice. All the people that I have close to a friend are here in this neighborhood. I am aware it might sound a little creepy that I wanted back- said Cass looking at Dean´s surprise face now turned sad  
-If you move overseas with me, you won´t see your friends…- Dean said. He was so blind thinking about having Cass with him that he didn´t consider that Cass might be losing the few people he had in his life.  
-Hey! that is the reason for the sad face?- Cass put his arms around his neck- If friends are good they endure distance and I need to be with my family- Dean smiled- you are my family Dean.  
-I missed you so much babe. I need to get you to bed ASAP but I am nasty I have been flying all day, I need a shower- asked Dean.  
-Here, come with, I will show you- Cass showed him the bedroom, the bathroom and got him clean towels- suit yourself to anything you want. I will wait outside.

 

When Dean got out of the shower into the bedroom, Castiel was waiting for him under the sheets of his huge bed, naked. Dean licked his lips. He was tired and sleepy and now, well now he was also horny. He hoped in bed with Cass and moved his hands over Castiel´s naked skin. Cass moved over him and stranded him with his legs. Dean got their dicks and stroke them together.  
-Lube?- asked Dean groaning in pleasure.  
-You won’t need it Dean- said Cass mysteriously and got Dean´s hand towards his hole. Dean´s eyes opened wide in surprise when he felt that something was there.  
-Cass you… oh god oh god! –Dean tugged at the plug hosted in Castiel´s ass  
-I am ready and lubbed for you. I want to ride you babe- whispered Cass wantonly. Dean nodded frantically. Castiel lounged forward and reached the plug getting it out slowly moaning with the feeling. A second later, he adjusted and sank himself on Dean. His husband growled loudly at the feeling of Castiel´s ass enveloping his cock.  
-I am not going to last long, you feel too god to be true- said Dean thrusting into Cass. He got the idea and started riding Dean fast and hard. He needed it so bad. He knew he won´t last long either but he wanted to hold it until he felt Dean close … he wanted to hold it but the pleasure was just too pure to raw and he exploded over Dean´s chest on a hard orgasm that shacked all his body, then he felt Dean coming inside him too.  
-Sorry I was just too much into it…- said Dean kissing him- I promise I will make it up to you babe, but I need a nap.  
-Yeah, I can use some sleep too, I barely slept tonight, I was too excited to have you here- Cass kissed him- I am very happy!- said Cass nesting in Dean´s arms.

It was 4 pm. When Dean opened his eyes. He texted Sam to tell him that he was in the Uk and with Cass. The ordered some take out and stayed at home in pajamas the rest of the day talking and making out. February 16th took them to the Embassy for their interview and they were both a little bit stressed.

They entered the place and waited for their turn, the embassy was quite a scary place. Everyone seemed nervous in that place. Cass held his hand with fear. Dean kissed him softly and reassured him that everything was going to be just fine.  
When their turn arrived, they sat in front of a public worker, behind a glass that asked them about their situation, studies, employment and family. He informed them that they were going to enter separate interview rooms and that make Dean uncomfortable.   
The interview room was simple and silent. There was a table and two chairs, it kind of looked like those rooms where the policeman interview their suspects. A man entered the room and greeted him shaking his hand.

 

-Mr Dean Winchester right?  
-Yes, that is me.  
-It Sais here that you came to an interview for your spouse to get the American green card.  
-Yes  
-It also says here that you got married on December 17th?  
-18th – Dean corrected her.  
-Ok, right you are right, it is right here. You got married in Vegas…?- the man looked at him weirdly.  
-Well my brother wanted to get married in Vegas, we went there with them as their witnesses and we ended eloping that night. Well it was already morning the 18th.  
-Interesting choice- said the man with a weird look- And please tell me how long have you and Castiel Novak known each other?  
-Well I have known him … well known of him for a long time. We used to compete in the same field of research, we are both scientists. We met in person in December when we were recruited by a friend Dr. Gabriel Milton to work on the same project.   
-You mean, that you met him in December and by the 18th you got married?- he sounded incredulous  
-I know it might seem rushed but, the minute we met each other, we fell in love. How often you know somebody that you can talk to as equal about the most specific and crazy technical things of your job, he is absolutely gorgeous and a wonderful person. In addition, lucky me, he turned out to be gay and single. We were destined to be together, we just hadn´t met in person until last December.- Dean got quiet and looked at the guy that was looking at him quite surprised  
-So you plan on living in the US together.  
-Yes  
-Why not moving here and get British citicienship yourself  
-Well he has no family; he lost his parents and sister on an accident when he was a child. I have a brother and a father … he likes them and he decided that he would be the one moving because he wanted me to have my family close. If he didn´t volunteer to move I would have moved here myself. I love my husband- Dean said and wondered how his husband was doing on the other room.  
-Ok. This is all. I reviewed your documents and it all seems to be in order as long as paperwork refers. You can wait for your husband outside the door until he finishes his interview and then they will call you both.  
-Thank you- Dean left the rooms confused.

-Hello Mister Novak.- said the woman. She was dressed with a suit, very formal but with nice features. She had a warm and open expression.  
-Good morning- Castiel´s mouth was dry  
-Well, tell me you plan on becoming American … How come?- she sat down on the other side of the table and crossed her hands over her folder.  
-Well I married and American and I would like to move over there with him indefinitely- said Cass.  
-Tell me about Dean Winchester.  
-What do you want to know? – asked Cass confused.  
-Where did he grew up? Describe me his family, how did you two met, why did you got married in Vegas! This sounds like a good story…

Cass started speaking, he told him about Dean´s childhood, how Bobby adopted him and Sam, he told him about their jobs and how they met thanks to Gabriel. He told them everything about Sam and Gabe´s wedding and how they decided to elope. He told him about how great their experiments had been, also about Gabriel´s surgery and recovery. Before he realized he had been talking for a long time and the woman was smiling widely. She told him to wait outside for Dean. Once he found Dean, he went there and held his hand. After a while, they called their number and the nice smiley woman that had interviewed Cass received them in her office.

-Well I need to say that we see a lot of things, but two are quite unconventional- Dean and Cass looked at each other and Dean held Cass close- My colleague and me disagree on granting you the permits to live and work in the US Mr. Novak.  
-What?- asked Dean terrified. He looked to the woman and then to Cass and back to her- What does that mean?  
-Well it means that we are granting you a nonimmigrant temporary visa for spouse of an US citizen, a K3. That grants you the entry in the US as soon as you wish from the moment you received your passport back. Immediately after entering the country, you will need to file another visa petition in this case for a green card to adjust your status. They will review the case in depth and get to a conclusion.  
-Thank you- Said Dean.  
-Congratulations on your marriage- she shook their hand and they left.  
-I thought they were going to deny me the visa- said Cass  
-Yeah we freaked them out a little bit eh? We are one step closer babe, cheer up ok?- said Dean smiling and pulling Cass into a kiss.- well I remind you that the plans for today were lunch and showing me London!

It was already dark when they got back to the loft. Cass was smiling so wide that his face hurt. They had been everywhere, so also their feet hurt. Candem Market, the London Bridge, the Big ben, the London eye, Buckingham palace. They took a million pictures and a bunch of selfies together to send back to Sam and Gabe. It had been a long day but slowly they made it into the shower together, after a nice blowjob and handjob in the shower they got to bed and fell asleep entangled into each other.

 

On the other side of the world, Sam and Gabriel got home back from physical therapy, and today Gabriel was in a good mood. All these sessions had been tough, difficult for Gabe because if was painful and frustrating and he got really mad at not being able to progress at the speed we wanted to. But also excruciating to Sam, he hated to see Gabriel going through all that, he hated seeing him hurting, he hated when he listened to him crying late at night when he thinks Sam is deep asleep. But things were getting better, Gabriel was healing physically but also psychologically. Sam had to be strong for the both of them as he promised him before getting the surgery, he needed Gabriel alive, with him, he needed his husband back. He was aware that things could change after the surgery but now he was beginning to realize that he might not be getting his husband back, because Gabriel is not the same anymore. But Sam loves him, deeply and he is just willing to forget the Gabriel he met and get to know the one he is married to now. He is sure he will just love him as much, but it hurts. A couple of days ago sitting in the couch late afternoon, they were finally talking again like they used to, Sam felt like Gabe was there with him as before, he kissed him and Gabriel had kissed him back and demanded more from Sam. His hands roamed over his body as Sam deepened the Kiss, their bodies were touching and Gabe buckled looking for more friction. He moaned when Sam adjusted and their erections touched thought their clothes and they rocked into each other.  
-Gabe- moaned Sam into the crock of his neck and looked for more friction-oh fuck I am gonna cum in my pants like a teenager babe.  
-Sam! I need….  
-Oh God! Guys!- said Dean entering the Livingroom- no fucking in the couch or I will have to throw it away! Jezz. In the room, move it to the room.  
\- Sorry we got distracted- said Gabe smiling. Dean went into his room and closed the door.-Your brother is a cockblocker.  
-He is leaving for England in just a few hours, so we will have the house for ourselves. How about a shower- said Sam winking an eye.  
-Naa, I am tired Sam. I need to get to bed. Tomorrow is another long day.  
-Of course babe- Sam moved from Gabriel´s body and stood up letting Gabe leave- I will be right there- He was still sporting an erection and now he was pissed and frustrated. He knew he had no right to be, he reasoned with himself that they just needed time. Gabriel was better and better each day. But something inside him kept telling him, for a moment it was just like before. And that pissed him off even more, because he couldn´t have before anymore.

Dean was texting them pictures with Cass, they seemed so happy together. Sam could bet that Dean was having plenty of sex right now with his husband. He was sitting in the couch and felt horny. Gabe was napping in bed. He tried to think it away but after a while it was getting painful so the decided to relieve himself. He unbuttoned his jeans and set his erection free, he felt inmediate relieve. His hand gave his dick a squeeze and he moaned a little. He closed his eyes and pictured Gabe. He fondly remembers that time they had sex in a Jacuzzi, Gabriel had him bend over and opened him up slowly before fucking him so fast a and deep. His hand was moving faster now and a hiss escaped his mouth. His eyes snapped opened when a hand gripped his cock.  
-Gabe!- said Sam embarrassed  
\- Let me help you honey- Gabriel took control and started giving him a great handjob. Sam… he no longer had to use his imagination. Gabe, was there, his eyes sparkled with lust. He knew how to drive Sam crazy, the drag along the back vein, the twist of his wrist when moving up and the squeeze when coming down.  
-Gabe oh God! – Sam bucked into Gabe´s fist- I am very close Gabe ah… - moaned Sam quite loud but knowing that there was nobody else in the apartment.  
-I want to see you cum honey, cum for me- Gabe increase his rhythm and seconds later Sam groaned and his body tensed while ropes of cum spilled over Gabriel´s hand and Sam´s jeans - look at that, we made a mess, it would be better if you take those off babe- Sam did as Gabe suggested and naked sat over Gabriel stranding him.  
-I love you Gabe- said Sam kissing him and moving a hand to cup Gabe´s evident erection under the sweatpants.  
-I am going to fuck you Sam, so good and so deep in this couch that your brother will have to set it on fire- Gabriel smiled- oh fuck, we need lube. Get up and run to the bedroom Sam, you are in better shape than me.  
-I´ll be back immediately and by then, I want you naked Mister Winchester- Gabe saw his gorgeous and immensely tall husband run naked towards the room, god that ass was made for sin! He smiled realizing that this was the first time that he indeed wanted to have sex with Sam since the surgery, he felt like he could do it without being lame. Sam came back with the bottle of lube. Gabe took out his shirt and in a quick movement, he dropped the sweatpants setting his erection free.  
-How do you want me honey?-asked Sam  
-All fours, I am going to open you up for me.- Gabriel sat down just within reach of his gorgeous husband and lubbed his fingers. He took a second to admire how beautiful and vulnerable Sam was like that. His ass displaying his hole for him, it was the first time he had seen Sam completely natural, he was always perfectly shaved and waxed, even the legs. He inserted one finger and giggled it slowly in and out making room for a second one. Sam started buckling into them and moaning. Gabriel kissed one of his ass cheeks and bit it softly while inserting a third finder and making Sam moan louder- I love you Sam- said Gabriel while lubbing his cock and topping with one smooth movement. Sam groaned wildly when he felt impaled into his husband.  
-Gabriel please move move…- he encourage him. And Gabe followed his commands, he slammed into his Sam once and again and again. He was moaning embarrassingly, he was the quiet one usually, Sam was the moaner, but he needed this so badly.   
-I am getting close babe- Gabriel held Sam´s dick in his lubbed hand and pumped it while fucking him faster and faster. Sam came again spilling over his hand and a couple of thrusts later Gabe came so hard that he felt he was fainting. When it was over, he slipped out of Sam and fell back into the couch.  
-That was amazing Gabe- said Sam lying on top of him.  
\- ah ja- agreed Gabe- I missed you babe. I missed this.  
-I know, me too. But we needed to be ready and feel good about it- said Sam  
-You know what?- asked Gabe mysteriously  
-What?- Sam was looking at him and Gabe slip his hand down Sam´s belly into his pubic hair and nested his hand in it.  
-I like this- said Gabriel- I had never seen you like this.- Sam blushed furiously- hey nothing to be ashamed of, I like it.  
-I didn´t have time since Christmas ….- said Sam excusing himself and feeling awkward.  
\- Eh you do wherever makes you more comfortable with yourself but don´t do it for me, because I like it a lot like this.- Sam smiled and hid his face in Gabriel´s neck  
\- Are you feeling ok?- asked Sam  
-Better that in a long time Sam- said Gabe- I am sorry I gave you such a hard time. I realize now that you must have been going through a lot yourself. I should have …- Sam kissed the sentence away.  
-You are with me. I have you back and that is all I need  
-I am scared Sam- said Gabriel, Sam moved to look at him in the eye- When the stroke happened I didn´t realize what was happening. I felt something and suddenly you were yelling and I couldn´t talk. I thought I was dying. I am scared it is going to happen again- said Gabriel opening up to Sam for the first time since he was back  
-Listen to me. The doctor said the tumour caused the stroke, the tumour is gone, there is no reason why it may happen again- said Sam brushing his lips over Gabriel´s shoulder- but if it was to happen again, we will face it together. I am not going anywhere.  
-I love you more than ever- said Gabriel hugging Sam.  
-Love you more- Said Sam- we should get to bed and lie there comfortably.   
-Can we order pizza and eat it in bed, maybe watch a movie- asked Gabe  
-Sure! Anything you want babe- Sam kissed him again. There was a long road for recovery ahead of them but it was going to be all right.


	9. The higher you get, the harder the fall

Chapter 9.- The higher you get, the harder the fall

It was May finally and Dean was flying to Australia to a Meeting, He was excited but not really about the presenting the amazing results or the new equations, he was excited because Cass was going to be there too, 6 days together at last. Despite all the Skype and all the phone calls … they hadn´t been together since Dean´s trip to the UK in February.  
They had arranged to have a single room booked at the hotel where the conference was taking place, so they would be working but also spending time together. When Dean got to the Hotel in Sidney he went to reception and he arranged his registration and got his key.

-My husband will be getting here later, he will need a key too- Said Dean to the girl behind the Desk  
-Dean!- said a voice behind him- I didn’t know you got married!- Dean turned around and found a colleague  
-Charles!- nice to see you again! How is it going?  
-Good, good, but apparently not as good as you!, so I read the abstracts and it seems you and Novak hit the jackpot- his tone was reluctant. Dean wondered if it was only because he was skeptic about their work our it had something to do with him overhearing that he had now a husband.  
-You have no idea- said Dean smiling. He took his key and turned around to face him again.  
\- You are going to be presenting some interesting data too and you run one session right?- asked Dean.  
-Yeah yeah I am – Charles looked at him expecting something. Dean felt uncomfortable- I din´t know you had gotten married.  
-It happened last Christmas- said Dean  
-Nice, congratulations. So… your husband is not here already?- asked Charles, he was obviously curious about it.  
-No, he is flying in- Dean said nothing else. Charles got the hint that Dean wasn´t going to reveal more information- well I am going to head to my room and get some rest.  
-Sure thing Dean, It has been nice catching up with you. I am looking forward to your talk- said Charles nicely.

Dean got to his room, got a shower and checked his phone. No texts from Cass just yet that meant he had time to get a nap. He layed on the bed and closed his eyes, when he opened them he realized he was not alone, Cass was sleeping in bed with him. Dean smiled and got even closer to his husband. Checked the time, it was mid afternoon. Cass hummed and embraced Dean closer.  
-Hello love- said Cass kissing Dean´s nape.  
-Hi babe, what an amazing way to wake up- said Dean smiling  
-Right? How was your trip?- asked Cass kissing his back lower and lower  
-It was long and exhausting- Dean felt each touch and kiss like an electrocution over his skip. He was so looking for being touched this way.- How was your trip?  
-Long, I was inpatient to get here- said Cass- and I don´t mean Sidney or this hotel. I was looking forward to get … here- said Cass when his hand trailed between Dean ass cheeks. Dean shacked with anticipation.  
\- show me- said Dean- show me how much you want me.- Dean turned around and face Cass capturing his lips of a deep passionate kiss  
-Oh Dean!- moaned Cass- I missed you so much!

The had sex, ordered dinner on the room service and ate it together on the little table in the private deck watching over the Bay. The distance between them almost inexistent because they felt like being together was too good to last and they needed to be reminded with touch that they were there, together at last. They had sex again before going to sleep and blowjobs in the morning shower. By the time they went downstairs for breakfast they were exhausted, sated and happy. They were both dressing formally, Dean wore a nice suit but he had problems not ripping Castiel´s clothes out because oh man, he looked amazing on that 3 piece suit, that vest awoke filthy thoughts in Dean. He smiled warmly at the beautiful man next to him in the elevator.  
-We didn´t talk about what we plan to say to all our colleagues- ask Dean  
-I don´t regret being your husband. I love you Dean. I would walk in there proudly hand in hand with you but we might as well shock them to death- Cass laughed softly- How about we let them figure it out?  
-Sounds like fun- before the elevator stopped Dean pulled Cass in for a kiss- Let go get some coffee in you.  
-Sounds like a plan. 

The breakfast area was already beaming with familiar people. After so many years working in the same field and attending the meetings you get acquainted and friends with many of them. Dean and Cass stepped out of the elevator and walked to the entry and waited there to be seated. Once seated they ordered their breakfast and started talking about the plans they both had for the day. Dean wanted to attend one special session in the morning, he was flexible about the other, there was some promising students presenting data he wanted to hear but the big deal was planned for the afternoon. Dean and Cass were the moderators and organizers of one session specifically designed for people to present in their area of expertise. Dean and Cass were presenting once the session was finished, both giving lectures about broad topics for young scientists seminars. Their stellar day would be Tuesday where they both share a presentation in the main room where they plan to present the Novak-Winchester effect.  
A colleague of Castiel, from the Uk also approached them at their table to greet him and Dean and they invited him to sit with them. Later an old friend Dean did the same and was also invited to join.  
-So, when I saw the conference was in Australia! Oh my I was dying to get some good weather!- said Castiel´s friend Marcus- Castiel can tell you that the weather has been terrible in London this winter!  
\- I wish I worked in California like you Dean!- said his friend John- having the spare time to catch some waves right? Do you still surf?  
-Yes, at least a couple of mornings a week!- said Dean.  
-Castiel I heard somewhere that you are leaving your position- Cass tensed a little- I thought you were on tenure-track?  
-Yeah, I am on tenure-track but I got married so I am relocating- he smiled.  
-Oh! Well congratulations! But man giving up an almost tenure… she cannot relocate instead?- asked Marcus  
-Well my husband is getting tenured too so one of us had to give up their position and it made sense that I relocate closer to him because he has family around and we wanted to be close- Castiel was examining everyone reactions.  
-Well- said John-sounds like a good decision and getting family close, is always good- John smiled and looked at Dean. Dean realized that John was putting two and two together.  
-Yes, right- Marcus was less enthusiastic about what he just heard -So your … husband is also in academia?- asked Marcus  
-Yes, he is also a scientist. A brilliant one I should say- Dean looked at Cass and smiled a little. Surely Cass notices how tense he was.  
-How is the family John? I saw in your Facebook feed that you just had another baby? How many kids do you have now? Three?  
-Yes, three! We are exhausted. My mother is staying with Emily otherwise I wouldn´t be here, the baby is too young and the other two are a handful- he said happily- How about you? Now that you have settled down? Thinking about kids?  
-We have kids in our plans yes- said Dean smiling- the exacts words were “the more the merrier but at least two”- John cracked  
-Well it looks like you will be catching up with me soon! Glad to hear it, I am happy for you both- and when he said that he looked at Cass to let him know that he knew.  
-Well it looks like we should get going, the opening talk is starting in 5 minutes- Said Castiel- I will see you inside I need to use the restroom.  
-I will get you a coffee refill- said Dean to Cass.  
-I will see you guys later- said Marcus leaving the table too.  
\- Wow Dean- said John- wow!  
-Freaking out much?- Dean asked the guy  
\- I have never seen your face lighten up like this! You have the crazies for the guy? So he is really relocating to California ?  
-Yes, he is, soon. We have been married for 6 months now and only lived together for 2 of those … trust me, being far from your husband is something I do not wish on my worst enemy- said Dean.  
-Will he be getting another position of will he be working for you? I mean isn´t it a little weird for him to leave his career and just became your subordinate? He seems to be really open minded, that would drive me crazy working for my wife ... – they were waiting for the coffees now at the bar.  
-Don´t worry, we have everything under control- he smiled  
-Well I will see you later, I might go to the bathroom first.- Dean saw him leaving and suddenly he felt a pinch in his stomach. What if that was true… would Cass eventually resent him ? would he see this as a step back in his career? Dammit that was exactly what it was … he was sacrificing everything he had fought for, and moving to California with him. He needed to think about this.  
-Dean?- said Cass  
-Here you are, your coffee- said Dean changing subject in his mind. He didn´t want to discuss this now. The had a meeting to attend.  
-You are wonderful; thanks- said Cass kissing his cheek- let´s go. They walked into the room together, found a good seat, sat next to each other and the meeting started. On the breaks, they mingled with their colleagues but never too far from each other, usually walking around together. They were the focus of the room. It was widely known that Winchester and Novak were enemies; they were very vocal at criticizing each other approaches. In the afternoon, they were running a session together. Many went there for the fun, they were sure there will be some dispute but it all went smooth, Dean and Cass were very well coordinated and in sync.  
At dinner, instead of having dinner at the conference site, Cass dragged Dean out. He wanted to have his husband all for himself, no curious looks and nosy colleagues. So they called a cab and left the hotel heading to a nice Australian restaurant.

-This is very nice Cass- said Dean holding his husbands hand.  
-I think so too. I missed you so much!- Cass smile faced a little  
-Hey, don´t do that! Don not overthink. I am here with you, we have days here together, let´s make the most of them- Dean made Cass smile again and he squeezed his hand while caressing over his wedding ring- I cannot believe you are mine.  
-I have been yours since the minute we met Dean- said Cass lovingly- I placed my place for sale- said Cass out of the blue  
-Wow, you didn´t tell me. Are you sure that is what you want?- asked Dean worried  
-Yes, yes it is. Dean that place was the only home I had known for a long time. But now, my home is where you are. No regrets, I promise!  
-Ok, all right then. Do you have some real estate agent looking into selling it for you? Did they tell you how the market is moving…- asked Dean  
-He told me that in the area there was a great demand so I could be selling it for more than I invested and within 3 months. So it looks promising.  
-How about the university, is your department head still pissed?- asked Dean  
-Yeah, big time. He is not fan of unexpected changes. They had already evaluated my tenure and they agreed on giving it to me. I was getting tenured and suddenly I am leaving. I suggested they promote to tenure-track my postdoc Edward.  
-He has been with you for a while right?  
-Since I got the grant. Almost 4 years, he was already applying for positions. I hope they consider my proposal. He could keep my lab and the students and I am pretty sure I can help him keep the remaining money of the grant.- Said Cass  
\- When would you know?- asked Dean  
-I rushed them a little. I told them I needed to know if I had to take care of a transition or if I had to close the lab when I got back from this trip. So hopefully next week. Then, I calculate 3 months and I should be ready to go home- Cass smiled widely when saying the word “home” and that melted Dean´s heart.  
-I love you Cass, I love you so dam much!- said Dean  
\- I love you too- replied Cass- Should we finish our coffees and maybe get a drink somewhere?  
-Sounds like a plan?- the waiter came to get the check- excuse me… Do you know a place where I can take my husband to drink and maybe dance a little?  
-Oh, there are a lot of nice clubs in Oxford street, they are within walking distance from here I am sure you will like them. I will get you this back and then you will be all set- said the nice waiter.

The club they went in Oxford street was very nice, music was loud but well picked. It was mostly dark and full of sparkly lights, they had those crazy dark lights that made white clothes shine. Dean loved how he could see Castiel´s white bottom up t-shirt fluorescence when they were dancing. Dancing and touching and kissing and grinding into each other. It was perfect until the desire and alcohol heated things a little too much and they decided to get back to the hotel. They made an effort while getting our of the taxi, through the reception and into the elevator without jumping each other´s bones and tried not to be very obvious but some colleagues saw them getting back to the hotel together on a taxi. Dean jumped off first and turned around the taxi to open the door for Castiel, he held his hand and they walked into the reception and the elevator hand in hand. There were a couple of young students in the elevator also going up.

-Hello Dr. Novak, Dr. Winchester- said the female.  
-Hello- both said at the same time.  
-What number?- Said the boy closest to the elevator panel with blond hair  
-5th floor- said Dean.  
-And you Dr. Novak?- he asked again.  
-Also 5th floor- answered Cass with a smile  
-I really enjoyed the session you organized today. Looking forward to hear your talk tomorrow- said the same guy- who will be presenting? Because I saw the programs and both your names were marked as corresponding authors….- the tall girl said  
-We will be both presenting- said Cass- together.  
-Oh. I make sure I will not miss it- the girl said  
-Trust me, it will be worth your time- said Dean cryptically. The ding of the elevator made them all look at the panel, 5th floor- see you tomorrow guys get some rest. They walked out and walked along the corridor, room 515, Cass took his key out and opened the door, Dean and Cass entered the room and closed the door. Those both students had held the elevator door and were peeking with the heads out the door at the two scientists.  
-Man I told you it was super weird that they get along that good. Have you ever attended any seminar with either of them, they don´t agree on anything, they hate each other´s guts!- said the girl  
-They got into the same room, together- said the guy suggestively.  
-Maybe they are together- said the other student that had remained silent. The other two looked at him. He was tall and had a very elegant suit.  
-No way that Winchester and Novak are gay. No fucking way!- she said.  
-Why not?- he asked again politely.  
-Well … they just don´t look like it!- the blonde guy said  
-Gay people do not look like any different than anybody else- the other two looked at him in disbelief - Are you kidding me right? They are professionals, why do you think that what happens in their bed should transpire to how they look like of behave outside the bedroom and in their jobs?- they young, tall man was getting angry.  
-Oh god he got offended!- she said theatrically- maybe you are gay too!  
-Maybe I am!- he said making her shut up. The elevator biped and the two students walked out the elevator leaving the third one pissed inside- I honestly hope those two are together- the guy whispered once the doors were closed.

 

Dean and Cass hoped into the bedroom and they barely made it inside when they were all over each other. Dean urged Cass out of his pants, while Cass was trying to get rid of the shirt but the bottoms were making it difficult and definitely not sexy. Dean was faster, a couple of quick movements and he was in underwear, Cass was in underwear too but still wrestling himself out of the shirt when Dean manhandled him into the bed and Cass complied, he liked feeling Dean so strong and affected by lust.  
They kissed long and deep like sloppy teens too eager to get to third base. Dean opened the nightstand and got the lube he had put there yesterday. He got his underwear out and lubbed his fingers. Cass felt his hole twitch in expectation but Dean´s coated hand went to his own rear and Dean moaned as he started opening himself up.  
Cass wanted to see that, Dean fucking himself eager on his fingers, his eyes locked on Cass while he masturbated with the show. It was brain melting!  
-Cass I am ready! How do you want me?- asked Dean.  
-I want you to seat on me- said Cass. He moved to the armchair in the room and sat down there, Dean approached him and was getting ready to ride him facing him when Cass turned him around and urged him to sit on him facing the wall. Dean raised an eyebrow intrigued- trust me, I will take good care of you.  
-I know—said Dean sitting over Cass impaling himself on his husband´s hard cock. He felt the stretch and fullness. Cass put his hands on the back of Dean´s knees and laid back onto the armchair trusting up into him. Dean moaned loud because that angle made Cass brush his prostate with every thrust. Then Castiel stopped moving and one hand searched for the wall next to the desk. Dean heard a click and the lights by the bathroom came alive. That is when Dean realized that they were seating right in front of the closet, specifically they were in front of the closet´s door that was paneled with a mirror. Now Dean´s eyes were fixed on them in the mirror, Cass started thrusting into Dean again and his eyes concentrated in the mirror too. Dean and Cass locked eyes and Cass increased the pace making Dean moan and beg. Dean was concentrated on the point where their bodies were fused. Castiel´s length disappearing in his hole again and again. Dean orgasm hit him like a train. Cass looked at his husband blind in lust devouring them in the mirror being perfectly fucked by him. When he came untouched all over himself, it was too hot and Cass couldn´t stop himself from cumming too.  
-Dean open your eyes- asked Cass still inside, he complied and looked into the mirror-look at what you are doing to me. Look how perfect we are together. I love you babe. I love to see my cum dripping off your ass when I slid out of you- Dean blushed furiously but he didn´t tear his eyes from Cass as he slid out of his hole.  
-Fuck you are too much Cass- whispered Dean.  
-Come to bed love- Cass made Dean move and both laid on the bed, under the sheets entangled. They kissed lazily until they fell asleep.

The time to present their work arrived, the main room was packed. All the simultaneous session had been suspended because everyone wanted to be there to hear what Novak and Winchester had to say. The moderator of the session introduced them and a simple power point cover lighted up behind the podium. There was a simple title line saying “The Novak-Winchester effect” and underneath Dean´s and Cass´s names and affiliations to their universities. They were both up in the podium and both had microphones for the presentation. It lasted 30 minutes, Dean and Cass alternated their speeches, showed the data from the supercomputer simulations, the biological data, the regressions and the final model.  
Some people were in awe, some were denying with their heads. When Dan and Cass showed 30 correlations using their model with the corrections applied to sets of data published by many of the people present in the room, proving that their equations had provided a better result that any of the other models published for those set of data; the room remained silent. Once finished, there was a round of applause and Dean and Cass agreed to answer questions from their colleagues. Some questions were technical about the settings for the supercomputer, Castiel answered those very proficiently, others were more biological and therefore Dean had the answers.  
-I am curious as how did you two decided to join forces despite your very different ideas on the solution- asked one student.  
-Well, the idea was in fact Dr. Milton´s. He decided to get out of the project due to health issues but, he convinced me and Castiel to meet during our Christmas holidays and work the three of us on finding the solution-Said Dean  
-As soon as we sat to discuss this in person we found some common ground we both agreed and started discussing factors and approaches. It took a whole month of simultaneous experiments with the supercomputer and biological models to find the solution- Added Castiel  
-And almost another month of corroboration to make sure, them in both labs we run our equations with all the data available in papers already published and comparing the correlations. Once done that, we agreed on what we called the Novak-Winchester effect and redacted the theory approach we had explained today- Explained Dean.  
\- Did you plan on presenting this theory to some journal?- asked another guy.  
-Yes, It is been peer-reviewed for Science and we are also publishing some side data and other minor interesting results our students have been working on, in Nature and Science. It will be out within the next 6 months- Explained Cass smiling  
-Hello Dean and Castiel- said another man. Dean knew him he was very influential- I find your work flawless. I am the editor that has been handling the publication of your paper and I should say it had received tons and tons of questions already. I can confirm right now that Science is preparing a special issue on the topic and we would love to go to your labs and maybe arrange a photo shoot for the journal- Dean and Cass smiled and nodded with their heads- some of my colleagues were already talking that you might get the Annual Science Medal this year for such important discovery- the rooms fell with noise.  
-Are we being nominated?- asked Dean in awe  
-You have already been, I did it myself- confirmed the man- I hope you win  
-Thanks you very much, We appreciate it.- said Castiel happily setting his hand over Dean´s shoulder. Dean looked at him and smiled.

They decided that was all and stepped down and join their colleagues that came close to congratulate them and talk more closely. They catering was serving coffee around.  
-Wow Dean who would have told you two year ago that you would be solving this problem with the help of your big enemy!- said a colleague.  
-Yes, I still can believe it, and in fact, Castiel and I have a lot in common so working together has been lot easier than you might think!- said Dean being honest  
-So I have heard, one of my students seemed to infer that you share a room in the hotel, that is a “close” collaboration indeed- said another man with a funny throne. Dean turned around to look at him.  
-Wow nosy students … so much free time to gossip, that probably means that you have them under-worked Michael.- said Dean- but if you are so interests in knowing who I share my room with, I got married last year, so I am sharing my room with my husband. Not that is any of your business …-he added  
-Your .. husband?- asked another one joining the circle.  
-Congratulations –said another one- on the marriage and on the science!  
-If you excuse me for a second- Dean got to the circle where Cass was leaving the uncomfortable conversation. They were asking about the science.  
-Oh Dean, great- Cass held Dean´s arm and dragged him into the conversation- they want to know the results of the k factor in the biological data and I don´t recall the numbers right now- Cass asked- His postdoc was the one that carried out those experiments for the modeling.  
-The range was 1.5 to 1.72- said Dean- we wanted to give the K fact. Biological relevance- said Dean to the guy asking the question. He was also a modelling math guy.  
-Cas darling!- said a tall man effusively breaking into the conversation. He hugged Cass and Cass hugged him back- such nice research! I am so amazed, although I have always known that you will crack that.  
-Thanks Balthazar- said Cass smiling- you seem to forget I didn´t do it alone- Castiel pointed at Dean- Dean Winchester, this is Balthazar Craig, he is head of biophysics at the University where I got one of my postdocs, in Italy.  
-Nice to meet you- said Dean  
-Likewise- said Balthazar with a cold expression, he turned to Cass and smiled again- We need to sit together and talk …..maybe dinner! Yes! That is we should have dinner tonight- said Balthazar  
-I don´t know Balty … I had quite a day today and I am just looking for a relaxing evening …- said Castiel looking to the floor.  
-C´mon Cass … -Balthazar held his hand and begged. Dean felt uncomfortable.- C´mon we have pulled plenty of all-nighters in these meetings! We need to party! Celebrate! We haven’t had dinner in well… three years!- said Balthazar with a little wink. Dean opened his eyes widely, the guy was hitting on Cass and he still had his hand held.  
-Alright for the old times sake- said Cass, Dean looked at him in disbelief-We should meet in the hall in one hour?  
\- Alright Darling, don´t be late!- said Baltazar leaving  
-Dean … - started Cass  
-It is ok Cass, you can go and enjoy- his look was harsh, he was obviously uncomfortable and he let Cass know- I will be upstairs and order something- said Dean trying to play nice. He felt bad about being that cold. His smile evaporated as soon as he turned around. He got into the elevator and just before the doors closed a hand stopped the doors and they opened again. Balthazar was there. Dean cursed inside but smiled politely- Hello  
-Well well Dean- said Balthazar- you honestly thought you could keep Cass all to yourself?  
-Excuse me?- said Dean annoyed  
-Yes, don´t you think I noticed something going on between you two…. It is obvious to me and then I saw that stupid ring in his finger that matches yours… I am warning you, Cass is mine- Said Balthazar in a threatening tone- I saw him first, I had him first and I am not giving him up.  
-Get away from me and get away from Cass- said Dean royally pissed- I am just warning you.  
-Oh, he could never resist me Dean, tonight it will be no different- said Balthazar- I will have him moaning under me on my bed before dinner. I am quite sure we will never make it out of the hotel.  
-You should stop talking about him like some object. Cass is not like that and you are an idiot!- said Dean leaving the elevator as soon as the doors opened- Fuck that guy! -Now Dean was very angry. Who the hell that guy thought he had on Cass? He got into his room and paced around the room.

“I saw him before… I had him before … moaning under me on my bed before dinner … we haven´t seen each other in three years …” Balthazar´s words kept coming to his mind and then something else … that Castiel had said long ago “, I haven´t slept with anybody in a long time … almost three years…”

Dean froze suddenly with the realization that Cass and Balthazar had slept together. They were going to have dinner tonight like they used to in this meetings and Balthazar wanted them to hook up like they used to, even if Cass was with Dean. Married to Dean, and Balthazar knew and didn´t care. Fuck Cass agreed to have dinner with him but that didn´t mean he would agree to any of that. He loved Dean. He loved Dean, right? Dean´s heart started to race. He checked the clock, Cass was probably in the reception already waiting for Balthazar, Dean decided to sit down and order some dinner. He was going to be civil. He trusted Cass.  
When the dinner arrived, he realized his beer was not really cold. So he decided to get some ice in the cube and cool it down a little while waiting for Cass to return. He went outside his room and paced to the ice machine distracted. In the ice machine there was a sign that said “out of order, check the machine on 4th floor” Dean cursed a little and went down the stairs one floor to get some ice. He saw the machine and got some ice, he was about to turn around and leave when at the end of the corridor a door opened and Dean looked up.  
Balthazar was getting out of his room, Dean checked the time, he should be with Cass having dinner, Castiel got out from his room following him and was smiling. Dean felt like a punch to his gut and stayed there frozen.  
They called the elevator and waited there oblivious that Dean was close. Cass got in first.  
-Oh C´mon Balty, we are having dinner too late- said Castiel complaining.  
-C´mon sweetheart, don´t you dare telling me that was not fun!- Balthazar said  
Dean couldn´t hear Cass´s answer because the door shut and the sound muffled. He stayed there, frozen for a couple of minutes. Then he left the ice and went to his room. By the time he got into the room he was crying. His heart was pounding and pushing out of his body. He sat down in the armchair where he and his husband had made love last night and cried until he was out of tears.

His phone biped and Dean saw an incoming text from an unknown number. He frowned and opened it and froze “It´s me, I saw you in the corridor. I told you that I would have Cass on my bed even before dinner. Farewell loser”

What should he do now? He could just storm off, take a plane, fly to California. Leave Cass. His heart clenched in pain. He couldn´t still believe his eyes, he saw them out of Balthazar´s bedroom … with his own eyes, still couldn´t believe Cass had cheated on him. The text from the asshole Balthazar was just a confirmation. He considered his options carefully and decided what he needed. He never saw his marriage this way … not before. He cried again.


	10. Burned to the ground and reborn form its ashes

Chapter 10.- Burned to the ground and reborn form its ashes

Cass was very uncomfortable with Balthazar being so forward even with Dean being there, They had been friends for decades but he had never told Dean about their relationship, When Balthazar greeted him he could sense Dean´s discomfort. He would talk to him, he hoped both will get on well in the future, but first he needed to talk to Balty, he needed him to understand that things were different now that he had found Dean. They had been lovers time ago, years ago. When Cass put an end to that, they remained friends and despite Balthazar numerous tries to get them to try again, Castiel he just couldn´t bring himself to do it, because he knew he didn´t love Balthazar, he never did. He realized that clearly now, he had never loved like he loved his husband. They met in the state residence when they were teenagers, Balthazar and him became fast friends and despite they followed slightly different career paths, they attended University together. Finally, when they had finished their doctorate they went on a short postdoc to France together one night after too many drinks they crossed the line from friendship to something else. Cass went back home after that, Balthazar got an offer for a permanent position in Italy and once settled there, he invited Cass over to Italy for a long postdoc. They had remained friends despite the distance and eventually hooked up every now and then when they met in the meetings until Cass had put an end to that. It felt wrong. After that the friendship had died slowly.

He needed some time alone with him to tell him everything about Dean, they had been good friends for decades now, he would understand that he was in love with Dean. Balthazar texted him that he was at the hotel bar. Cass headed there. They sat down to talk and Cass told him everything. How he fell in love with Dean, his marriage, his plans to move to California … everything. Balthazar was a little distant in the beginning but then he honestly smiled and said that he was very happy for them. They decided to head out for dinner but in the last minute, Balthazar had stumbled across the table and dropped the coffee all over his shirt. It was getting late so they headed upstairs to Balthazar´s room so he could change his clothes. While he changed, he showed Cass a video he recorded of some of his friends last year at the beach in Italy, it was hilarious and it was very nice to see that Balthazar had made a life for himself in Italy. He was making his in California with Dean, Cass felt happy that despite growing without anybody they both could finally be happy.  
When Balthazar finished they headed out for dinner, it was pleasant. Balthazar behaved like the gentleman that Cass remembered and he was genuinely happy for him. Once back to the hotel, Cass said goodbye in the elevator in the 4th floor.

-Cass- Said Balty- I know that you are happy with Dean now, but I cannot shake the feeling that we are meant for each other.  
-Balty please … we have already discussed that- said Cass shaking his head uncomfortable.  
-I know I know, I just don´t trust the guy. Sue me.- said Balthazar smiling- He doesn´t know you or trust you the way I do. Think about it Cass, if he doesn´t make you feel happy you can always come back to me. I will always be here for you- Balthazar surged forward to kiss him and Cass stepped back stepping into the elevator.  
-Take care Balthazar, thanks for dinner.  
-See you tomorrow Cassie- said Balthazar looking at him in the eye. As soon as the elevator closed Balthazar´s face had a half smile on. He was sure by tomorrow he would have Cass back. Dean would either leave him or have a massive jealous breakout and that will freak Cass out. He will go back to the only fiend he had ever had. He went back to his room happily.

 

When Cass stepped into his room, the lights were on. Dean was sitting in the armchair with his phone on his hand. Cass needed to talk to him about Balthazar and tell him everything. Dean deserved to know every detail so he could understand that he will never have to feel jealous from Balty. He approached Dean and immediately sensed that something was wrong.  
-Dean, I am back- said Cass- We have to talk.  
-I know, can I say something first?- said Dean and he looked Cass in the Eye. Cass realized that Dean had been crying.  
-Dean! You have been crying? Oh God! What happened??- Cass panicked and run towards Dean- is Gabe Ok? Sam?  
-They are ok Cass- Dean held his hand- I love you Cass, I just need you to be honest with me, I will understand, I will not leave. I love you too much, maybe we can walk through this, maybe I can be enough… if you still love me somehow…- Dean felt lost.  
-What are you talking about Dean?-Asked Cass feeling his heart panic  
-I have been all night considering what to do, I thought about leaving you … but I couldn´t- said Dean looking defeated. Cass looked at him terrified  
-You thought about leaving me. Why Dean? – Dean was crying silently- Don´t cry Dean please you are killing me here love, I don´t understand.  
\- I know you and Balthazar had been lovers … and I know you had sex with him tonight. I just need to know if you are leaving me- said Dean  
-Oh God!- said Cass dropping on his knees in front of Dean. He lifted his face so they would be looking into each other´s eyes- I am not leaving you Dean. I know I owe you an explanation about Balthazar but it is not what you think Dean. I didn´t have sex with him tonight.  
-I saw you getting out of his room. You were supposed to be out having dinner and you were in his room. He told me you would go back to him and I didn´t believe him. But I saw you … I still couldn´t believe it.   
-Oh my god!- Cass was freaking out now- Yes we went to his room, he spilled coffee over his shirt and we went upstairs so he changed and he showed me pictures of his friends and his holidays on the beach. Nothing happened. I told him everything about you, about us- Cass explained to Dean- I told him we are married and how much you mean to me, Dean.  
-Nothing happened? – asked Dean in disbelief- but … but he told me.  
-I love you, you are my husband. I would never cheat on you Dean, ever- said Cass adamant- wait … what did you mean with he told you?  
-He sent me a text, he saw me when you got out from his room, he saw me and .. and texted me that that …- Dean was trembling and couldn´t explain himself clearly so, tended his phone to Cass. He unlocked the screen and looked for the text.

“It´s me, I saw you in the corridor. I told you that I would have Cass on my bed even before dinner. Farewell loser”

-I cannot believe him! He texted you this? And he said I told you?- asked Cass- Did he talked to you before?  
-He approached me in the elevator and said a bunch of things about you and him… that you belonged to him that he had you first and that the ring didn´t mean a thing. He said he would woo you back and that he would have you in his bed before dinner- Dean said trembling. Cass felt betrayed by his friend, he had hurt his husband. He had tried to break them apart.  
-Oh Dean …- Cas hugged him dearly- I love you Dean, I am sorry I made you suffer tonight. I shouldn´t have agreed to meet him for dinner without taking to you first about our history together. I will tell you everything but now I just need you to know that nothing happened between Balthazar and me, and never will. You have my word ok?  
-Cass …- Dean was without words- I am so stupid, I am so sorry so sorry …- How could Cass forgive Dean for his lack of trust? He felt like the one he had betrayed Cass´s trust.  
-I understand Dean, I do. It is alright love. All the evidence pointed out that I had cheated … and you still decided not to leave me?- asked Cass  
-I couldn´t- said Dean- I love you too much. If there was any chance I was wrong … and even if you had- he couldn´t even say it, had sex with him? The idea terrified him- … if there was any way you still loved me anyway … I- Dean surrendered he was messed up. He had probably screwed up his relationship with his husband for good. Burned down into ashes.  
-I love you Dean!- said Cass kissing him.  
-Cass…- whispered Dean while melting in the kiss and the arms of his husband. Cass signed him to get up and get to bed with him. He complied. Cass kissed him passionately, lovingly in the lips, behind his ear and the hole of his neck, his shoulders and slowly kept undressing Dean and paying attention to every inch of the exposed skin- you are perfect for me Dean, I love you so much.

Dean had never felt his skin more on fire than now, every touch and every kiss made him bolt in pleasure, he was being devoured and cherished like something holy. Cass was worshiping him, his body like he had never been before. He felt unworthy of Castiel´s attention. 

-Dean- moaned Cass- I need you to inside me – he begged for Dean.  
-Cass- moaned Dean while kissing him again. They he trailed south and took his erection on his mouth making Cass moan loudly. Dean lubbed his fingers and while he was liking and sucking he caressed Castiel´s hole before pushing a finger in. He started opening him up until Cass was a begging mess on the bed- Are you ready for me babe?  
-Yes Dean please pleaseee- Dean kissed him, his hands gripped and pinned Castiel´s arms over his head, they he held them there with one hand and used the other to guide his dick into Cass. Slowly he bottomed and felt like he was whole again- fuck! You are so perfect Cass  
-Move Dean, please make love to me husband, please- Cass whispered in Dean´s ear.  
So Dean started to move and fuck Cass deeply, making him moan and tremble with every thrust. He needed Cass to feel how much he loved him, how much it meant to him, how sorry he was and how much he needed him. Cass moved a little underneath him and made Dean slip out, then in a sudden move, Dean found himself underneath Cass. Cass crawled on top of him and sank down into his cock with a harsh breath. Dean thought Cass looked perfect like that, speared on his cock, his hair messy, his expression totally lost in lust. When Cass started bouncing on his dick fast. Dean smacked softly his ass before holding him by the hips and thrusting up to meet Castiel´s movements. After a couple of seconds Dean cried out his orgasms and spilled inside Cass, while he was riding his orgasm, Cass came all over his chest untouched.  
-Fuck that was intense- Said Cass  
-I will get us a hand towel to clean up- said Dean racing to the bathroom and getting a wet towel.  
-Get in here with me Dean- he complied and crawled into Castiel´s arms. He kissed him softly and dare to ask  
-Did I screw up our relationship Cass?- asked Dean afraid.  
-No my love- Cass kissed him- I will tell you everything. You can ask me anything. I will always tell you everything, you should know I didn´t hide this from you on purpose, I was focused on other things… Balthazar and me, we met in the state house where we lived. His mother was a drug addict, he was living for a while with an uncle but he passed so when he was a teenager he was interned under the state care. We became friends. Went to school together, lived together, went to university together, he is a Chemist. Once we finished our PhDs, we went together for a short postdoctoral visit to France and we felt something for each other, we got together.  
-Did you love him?- asked Dean  
-Not really, I was safe, I felt loved, so that was the closest I knew about how love should feel like right? I know better now.- said Cass- we were together only for a while, he got a position in Italy and he invited me over for a postdoc stay.  
-You worked for him…- said Dean curious  
-Yes and by that time we were together, living in the same apartment. Until I left, Went for a two year postdoc in Spain and then got a position in the London.- explained Cass looking for any signs of discomfort in Dean.  
-Where you still together? After you left?  
\- well we kept in touch on and off, met in meetings sometimes and spent the weekend together until it no longer felt comfortable and safe.  
-What happened?- asked Dean  
-He was demanding, he wanted more. I didn´t. I knew by then that I didn´t love him. So, one day I talked to him, explained that I wasn´t feeling the same anymore, that I wanted us to be friends if that was possible.- Cass felt sad- I just … didn´t want to lose one of my oldest friends. We kept in touch, he tried several times to convince me to gives us a second change. I refused. We started talking less and less. Saw in meetings never slept together again, that was …  
-Three years ago- finished Dean  
-Yes well almost four years now, when I saw him today and he greeted me like nothing had changed I hoped …- Cass felt silent.  
-You hoped he had gotten over the break up and that he wanted to be friends again…- said Dean finally understanding Castiel´s motivations  
-I told him everything about us … and he used me to make you suffer. He did say something late tonight about you not trusting me that way he did … he tried to kiss me but I stopped him and came back to you- Cass hugged Dean closer- I don´t understand what had gotten into him.  
-I feel like I should have known better Cass. I feel like I have burned your trust in me. I had burned our relationship into ashes- confessed Dean exhausted.  
-Dean look at me- Dean did lock his eyes into Castiel´s perfect blues- you haven´t burned anything. Not really, I might feel like it now but we are … we are like the Fenix, we go down on flames only to be reborn again stronger than before, I trust you more than ever. I still cannot wrap my mind around the fact that you love me so much you were willing to give me another chance…  
-I meant it- said Dean  
-I know, and I can promise you now that I will never, ever put you in a position that will make you think about that possibility again. I love you Dean, more than ever if that is even possible- Dean was in awe, that was the hell of a love declaration.  
-I will never doubt you again, you have my word. I will never go against my instincts again- Dean felt Cass frown so he explained - All my heart, my body told me that it was impossible, that there had to be an explanation, that you would never do that. I should have listened- Dean kissed him- I love you babe. I am sorry I let Balthazar get to me like that.  
-Let´s get some sleep. Tomorrow it is going to be a long day- said Cass holding Dean close, wrapping them two under the comforter as close to one another and humanly possible.

Castiel woke up early. His head had been turning and turning around what had happened the day before. He ordered breakfast to their room, jumped into casual clothes and went to reception to talk with the supervisor.  
-Hello, I am Dr. Novak, I am attending a conference here and I am also staying in the hotel, room 524- He stated.  
-How can I help you Dr. Novak?-The man said politely  
-There was an altercation between two scientists in one of the elevators, yesterday between 5:30 and 6 pm. I was wondering if it will be possible to have a look at the security cameras to check in the organizing committee should take part in the matter- he said as neutral as possible. They guy looked at him and considered it for a minute.  
-Ok, came on in- he leaded Cass into a room full of monitors where there was a guy in uniform. They instructed him to look for that incident and soon Cass was looking at scenes from the elevators.  
-Stop, there they are. Play it please- said Cass. He saw Balthazar getting into the elevator with Dean, he said something and Dean got tense – If only I could see what they are saying to each other….  
-There is audio- said the tech guy looking at the manager for permission. He nodded in agreement.

 

\- Hello- said Dean with a frowny face  
-Well well … Dean- said Balthazar- you honestly thought you could keep Cass all to yourself?  
-Excuse me?- said Dean annoyed  
-Yes, don´t you think I noticed something going on between you two…. It is obvious to me and then I saw that stupid ring in his finger that matches yours… I am warning you, Cass is mine- Said Balthazar in a threatening tone- I saw him first, I had him first and I am not giving him up.- The comment made Castiel flinch.   
-Get away from me and get away from Cass- said Dean royally pissed- I am just warning you.  
-Oh, he could never resist me Dean, tonight it will be no different- said Balthazar- I will have him moaning under me on my bed before dinner. I am quite sure we will never make it out of the hotel- The tech guy snorted and mumbled something about the guy being an A-hole.  
-You should stop talking about him like some object. Cass is not like that and you are an idiot!- said Dean leaving the elevator as soon as the doors opened

-I saw enough, thank you- said Castiel.  
-If the guy is a problem, we will happily call security any time, just let us know- the manager offered while showing him out. Cass went upstairs in time to see the guy pushing the breakfast cart to their room. He opened the door and tipped the waiter. He went to bed and kissed Dean awake. He loved the breakfast together in bed and then they reviewed the plan for the rest of the week. They had to attend a couple more of events and the rest of the time they could do some sightseeing.  
Once downstairs, Cass hesitated to let Dean´s hand go. He felt like he needed him close.  
-Are you ok babe?-asked Dean  
-I am just tense, I don´t want to cross paths with Balthazar- said Cass. The mere mention of his name made him flinch. He remembered the video and how he had talked about Cass. He also remembered how sweet was dean defending his honor. He kissed him- I love you. Can you please stay close?  
\- I will hold your hand all the time- said Dean  
-Are you sure? You want them all to know?- asked Cass  
-I am proud to be your husband. Let´s put an end to this nightmare; I am not letting you go. I will be by your side. You will be safe. I promise- said Dean- Balthazar will not get in a mile around you.  
-Thanks babe- said Cass, leaning his head onto Dean´s shoulder as they rode the elevator. The doors opened n the 3rd floor. A pair of woman from the conference entered the elevator, looked at them a little surprised. Dean and Cass were still holding hands, Castiel´s head was resting on Dean´s shoulder lovingly. On of the woman smiled sincerely at them, Dean smiled back.

When the doors opened, they stepped out and attended some talks and lectures together, no sign of Balthazar. On the lunch break, Dean was sitting next to Cass on a round table, more colleagues came and sat with them, the conversation was about science, politics, personal …

-I overheard some fellows talking about you Castiel leaving the UK?- asked a white haired man  
-Yes, I am relocating to the US to live with my husband- he said.  
-Oh you got married! Congratulations!- the man got a hand in his pocket and got out a card- Once you settle in, if you need a job, call me.  
-Thanks I appreciate the gesture. But hopefully I will have a job over there, I will be working for my husband- said Cass  
-Well in fact- interrupted Dean- you will be working with your husband not for your husband- said Dean. Cass looked him not understanding exactly the point he was making- I got the news yesterday, I wanted to tell you but then Balthazar happened and I got distracted.  
-What are you talking about Dean?- asked Cass  
-Well, my University had gotten a couple of calls due to our work. They called me to see if you could be interested in getting a full tenure transfer- Said Dean  
-What? So they are willing to get me tenured over there?- Cass was surprised- Can we still work in the same lab?- asked Cass  
-Of course babe- said Dean holding his hand over the table- Are you sure you want to work with me?  
-Don´t be silly, I would love to- he kissed Dean. Everyone at the table sat quiet- we think better together, don´t you think?- said Cass and suddenly he was aware of how much he got carried away. Everyone in the table was looking at them.  
-So you two?- a woman started to ask  
-Yes- said Dean- We met thanks to Gabriel Milton and fell in love almost immediately. We got married last Christmas.  
-Wow! Congratulations – said another man. Some others nodded in agreement other eyed them in disbelief. They looked around, some people from other tables looked at them.  
-Well it seems we have just outed ourselves Cass- said Dean smiling widely- some people is so shocked we might have some heart attacks.  
They had no appointments in the afternoon therefore Cass and Dean planned some touristic visit for the afternoon. They were leaving the hotel when they bumped into Balthazar. His smile turned flat when he saw Dean and Cass walk out of the elevator hand in hand. He probably has planned for them to be tearing their marriage apart by now.

-Surprised to see us together Balthazar?- asked Cass, Balty was about to speak but Cass stopped him- Don´t you dare say anything. You crossed the line, betrayed my trust and tried to destroy my marriage. You are not longer my fiend. You underestimated our love for each other.  
-Get away from us- said Dean. Balthazar shot him a killing look at turned around leaving the reception.- Are you ok Cass?- Dean squeezed his hand  
-Yes, yes Dean. I am ok- Cass smiled and squeezed back in reassurance.

The next two days went out in a haze and Dean had to fly back to California and Cass back to the Uk. Hopefully apart for the last time. At least that was what they expected.   
When Cass arrived to the University he was called to his department for a meeting. He hoped that they had arrived to a conclusion about the lab´s fate.  
-Well Dr. Novak-the department head said seriously- I am afraid we have some bad news.  
-Bad news?- Cass asked nervous looking at the committee gathered in front of him.  
-We are sad to inform you that you are getting fired effect immediate. We will give you this morning to pick up your personal things and then you would return your set of keys before lunchtime- Cass looked at them not understanding.  
-Excuse me? What are you talking about?- he looked at all the members of the department committee looking for explanations- I am leaving in less than 3 months … Why would you be firing me? Now? When last week you said that my leaving was a pity because you were going to tenure me!  
-He should know- said a colleague professor.  
-Alright, we had this delivered two days ago. We have a reputation to uphold as an institution. We can´t have tenured professors leaking scandal sex tapes …- the department head gave him an envelope.  
-It is not about the gay thing- clarified another man- but the tape is a scandal.   
-What tape are you talking about …- said Cass emptying the envelope contents aver the table. There was a DVD and some A4 size pictures of two man having sex. He cried in horror but covered his mouth to silence himself. He could recognize him and Dean in several sex postures in his apartment in London.- What?? Who send this? How does anyone….- he started to freak out and he felt like the air was not getting into his lungs properly.  
-Oh my god. He is having a panic attack- said a woman getting to Cass and giving him quickly a bag to breath into.- It is going to be alright Castiel, just breathe in and out. Calm down, looked at me.- Cass Obeyed and regained control over his breathing slowly.  
-Those pictures are taken into my apartment here in London. The man with me in my husband and those where taken without our consent- he managed to say in horror- I don´t even want to know what is on that DVD…  
-We are deeply sorry Dr. Novak, that is not what the note said- said another professor- It said you were making porn...  
\- We might need to reconsider our position about this… -said a colleague  
-The situation changes nothing I am afraid- said the department head  
-That is not true. I would change my vote on the matter and so many others. We cannot fire him because he had been victim of a terrible violation of his intimacy, if this is not a sex tape recorded willingly for profit- Cass looked at them in awe- Then my vote changes- a female colleague said.  
-I agree with her- said another professor- I am sorry Dr. Novak. We should give all the information about the phone call and the envelope to the police.  
-I need to call my husband and a lawyer- said Cass.  
-You should go home, call the police and your husband- said the department head- We will withhold the decision and wait for more facts before making it final. I am sorry about all this.

Castiel got his things and went home. He called the police. When he got home he called Dean, but he didn´t answer. He called Sam.  
-Cass? How are you?- answered Sam happily  
-Not having a good day here Sam- said Cass  
-ok, what is wrong Cass, I can hear that something is wrong in your voice- asked Sam  
\- Somebody had send my department an envelope with s DVD and some pictures of me and Dean …- he hesitated a little  
-Cass?  
-Pictures taken when having sex here at home... when Dean came to visit…  
-OMG! - Sam sounded alarmed on the other side  
-There is also a DVD Sam … I guess we had been recorded too. I am terrified Sam someone has been in my house? The department fired me, they were told that I was making porn… Jesus!- said Cass- Someone recorded us back in February… I am panicking Sam… what do I do? I called the police...  
-Ok Ok listen. You need to call Dean- Sam advised  
-He might be sleeping, I did, he didn’t pick up- then something flashed in his mind- oh Sam, please tell me nothing has happened to Dean…. Oh god! if something had happened to him…  
-Stop stop. Relax, I will get to Dean. I will make him call you back, I am sure he is fine. I have some friends in the police over there, he will check on Dean. Now I need you to pack a bag and get out of the house, get a taxi, get yourself checked into a hotel and I will call you back all right?  
-OK- said Cass

 

Two hours later, Castiel had talked to Sam, he had sent his friend to check on Dean and his friend would be reporting directly to him because Sam was jumping on a place heading to London in the afternoon. Cass felt terrible for making Sam leave Gabe but he needed help. He was honestly afraid for the first time in his life. One hour later a weird US number called him, he picked it up immediately.  
-Hello?  
-Cass?- It was Dean´s voice! He felt so relieved …  
-Dean are you ok?- he asked now starting to cry.  
-Yes, I am. Why did Sam sent a police officer to wake me up? What is going on babe?- Dean was worried.  
-I got fired today. Somebody sent an envelope to my department with some pictures of us and a DVD …  
-Did they fired you over being with me?- asked Dean in disbelief.  
-Pictures of us having sex Dean...- he clarified  
-What? How?- he was confused  
-They were taken in my apartment when you came in February. The anonymous tip said I was recording porn. So I guess in the DVD there is a recording of us, I haven´t seen it yet. I am waiting for Sam. I called Sam when I couldn’t get to you. I needed help  
-You did well babe, you did well. Sam will help you.- Dean considered saying this … he said it anyway- Do you think this was Balthazar?  
-I … don´t know anymore…- admitted Cass sadly- I obviously didn´t know him as well as I thought.  
-Are you safe? Where are you?-asked Dean worried.  
-I am in a hotel as Sam recommended, he and the police will be over anytime soon.- said Cass  
-I will jump on a plane as soon as I can get a ticket…  
-Wait, no Dean. I need you to stay there. You need to go to work, talk with the people in your department. You might be getting targeted too.- Dean flinched with the idea of his colleagues watching a DVD of him being intimate with Cass. He heard a knock on the door.- It is Sam.  
-Hey Cass how are you holding up?- asked Sam  
-I am on the phone with Dean- he said passing the phone to Sam.  
-I am here now Dean. I know I promise. Of course. Listen I need to talk with Cass and Call the police. I will call you back. You should pack a bag and get to a hotel until this clears up. Yeah yeah stop being difficult alright. I need you to be safe. And get on your clothes right now, head to work, talk to the department people. Of course. Bye Dean.- Sam hanged the phone and sat on one of the twin beds.- this is madness. Show me those pictures.

Castiel gave him the envelope hesitating. Sam opened he envelope and saw the pictures. They were time framed. The first one, was Dean on his knees giving head, Cass looking completely debauched was lying on the bed and he was holding Dean´s head in place.  
The next one showed Cass riding Dean, the picture was a close up of Dean´s dick full inside Cass.  
The other picture showed Dean fucking Cass face to face while pumping Castiel´s cock in mid orgasm. The focus of the pictures was always Cass and the pictures were … well artistic to say the least.  
There was also a dvd. Sam got his computer out of the bad and put the DVD on the player. Cass looked around not knowing if he wanted Sam to see what was in there.  
There was only one file, a video file. Sam clicked it open. The only thing in frame was a bed, but Cass realized that the bed was of a hotel room. He recognized the place. This had been recorded in Sidney in their room. Oh fuck, that was the second night there, they they had sex on the armshair looking at the mirror. Cass had seen enough. He closed the computer lid and Cass looked at him.  
-That is in the hotel at the conference. On the second day. I would prefer if you didn´t watch it any further- said Cass  
-Alright. Alright. How are you Cass? Tell me- Sam pushed him into a hug.  
-Terrified. Ashamed. Guilty- said Cass being honest.  
-I get the first one. And despite you have nothing to be ashamed of, I understand that being exposed like that can be harsh and violating. But guilty?- asked Sam- you shouldn´t have to feel like that.  
-Well, I might need to tell you about an incident in the conference where we bumped into my childhood friend Balthazar whom I had a romantic relationship long ago. He …- Cass sat down and explained everything to Sam. The dinner, the elevator conversation between Balty and Dean, the text message to Dean. He also told him how wonderful Dean had been handling the situation and that made Sam smile.  
-He loves you that much!- Sam said- I never thought my brother will find this kind of happiness, because he had been alone for so long. I am so happy you two guys have found each other- Sam said and his head was wrapping around something. Something wasn´t making sense.  
-Dean wanted me to tell you. He thinks Balthazar is the one sending this. He does know where I live in London but I cannot see how he knew I was going to the meeting or the room number… and he might be and asshole but this… is out of character even for him.  
-Wait wait wait. I have a question. When you went with Balthazar for dinner, you had your phone with you?- asked Sam  
-No, it was upstairs in the bedroom, it was out of battery why?- asked Cass intrigued  
-Are you 100% sure?-asked Sam  
-Yes, I remember because I wanted to text Dean while I was waiting for Balthazar to change his clothes because I wanted to tell him I was going to be a little later that expected. I even considered going upstairs to get it for a second and talk to Dean. I decided otherwise because I knew he felt uncomfortable with me having dinner with Balthazar…  
-So … how did Balthazar got Dean´s phone number Cass?- asked Sam finally  
-I … oh!- Cass realized that was important. None of them had thought about that.- Oh God! So it is true, this is him taking revenge on me? For… for… what? for not wanting him anymore?  
-Not just that, this pictures from February, the video from now. The guy has been keeping tabs on you for a long time Cass … maybe even before Dean and you met- that made Cass give a step back in panic  
-Do you think so?- he was shaking now. Sam rushed to him.  
-It is ok. I am here now. I know you wished Dean was here but you are not alone ok? You are my brother; I am here to protect you. That freak is not getting close to you. I promise.- said Sam- Now let´s talk to the police.  
The rest of the day went on slow; Cass felt like the afternoon itself lasted a million years. The police techs searched Castiel´s apartment and found hidden cameras. They also searched his computer and phone. After a while, it seemed clear that Cass had been under surveillance. Suddenly that apartment that had been his sanctuary for so many years didn´t feel safe anymore. The signal was being sent to a server connected to the internet where the creep accessed and stored everything. It took the techs a little while to access the files. 

-There are tons of things here- said the technician- I am sorry guys but this man has multiple areas around the apartment under surveillance. The bedroom, the bathroom, the Living room. There are videos for a whole week of a hotel room in Australia!   
-What is the oldest entry?- asked Sam.  
-It is dated 3 years ago.  
-Oh my god oh my god! Oh my god Sam all that time? All that time…- Cass needed to sit down and Sam helped him.  
-There is something else you need to see. There is whole folder storage of Skype calls.- said the woman looking at Cass with pity- The oldest one dated form last January.  
\- I skype with Dean- said Cass to Sam- we … we sometimes do things…- he was ashamed  
-I understand. It is completely normal when you are apart like you guys for long periods of time. You have nothing to be ashamed of- Said Sam- Can we know if he had made copies of the files?  
-No it is impossible to know- said the Tech  
-Can we locate the computer he had been using to access the files?- asked Sam  
-That I can do- said the woman- It will take me a while. I will download this as evidence and blocked access so he cannot longer access to this remotely. I will take all the evidence to the lab and I will keep you posted- said the woman to Sam, then turning to Cass- I am sorry this happened to you.  
-Thanks- whispered Cass still shaking.  
-What happened 3 years ago that impulse him to do this?- asked Sam  
-I told him I didn´t want to be with him anymore. That I didn´t feel the same way he did, no more hooking up in meetings of anything, just friends if he felt like it. Nothing more.- said Cass  
-Since then, did you get in your apartment with anybody else? We need to talk to them, they have the right to know they have been recorded without their permission.  
-No  
-In three years?- Sam asked in disbelief  
-Something happened … a friend of mine died and I went though a bad time, I isolated myself and focused on work- said Cass- Until … until Dean- said Cass.  
-All right- said Sam feeling bad for the guy- one less worry. Now lets go to the hotel I need some sleep and I need to talk to Dean.

 

After a very long conversation with Sam and Cass, Dean headed to his job. Dean had a similar surprise envelope sent to his department. But the secretary, Jody Mills was a good friend and she had kept it under wraps. The minute Dean entered the department Jody looked at him and he knew.

-He did sent one here too?- asked Dean defeated  
-What is going on Dean? For God´s sake … the content of that envelope ..- Jody stopped herself and lowered the voice.  
-I know, did they all saw it?- asked Dean  
-What? No!- said Jody  
-I have it, nobody has seen it Dean. What is going on?- she demanded  
-Some creep has been watching Cass and me, I think it is his old boyfriend. He sent an envelope to Cass´s work. They fired him- said Dean- the police is in his apartment right now, somebody had hidden cameras all over, he has been spying on Cass for the last 3 years!  
-Jesus !- Jody was freaking out- Oh Dear ..- she stood up and got the envelope from her purse and gave it to Dean- If I can help it, nothing like this will be crossing this line. I have your back Dean. How is Castiel? When I met him I thought he was a very sensitive guy, this might be tearing him apart.  
-Yes, I am afraid so. He is not alone, Sam is with him but ..  
-You wish you were there- Jody stated and she was completely right.  
-Yeah- Dean moved his hand up and down over his face trying to get hold of himself and his emotions.  
-Oh c´mon sweetie- Jody hugged him- everything is going to be ok. The police will get that creep- Call your husband and tell him that we have everything under control here. Ok?  
-Thanks Jody, I owe you big time.  
-Oh yes … you do. I saw things on those pictures that I never thought I would see in my life. So yes … you owe me.- she half joked, Dean smiled and blushed simultaneously. What the fuck is on that envelope??

Dean went straight to his hotel room and opened the envelope. The pictures were big. There were three and a DVD. He looked at the first picture. Dean was on all fours and Cass was behind him fucking him doggy style, his face was … his mouth opened on a moan, one hand fisting on the sheets the other one pumping his own cock…. His face was pure pleasure but Cass´s he… he looked perfect. His hands on his hips holding him in place while fucking deeply into him. The next one was also amazing. He was being rimmed by Cass. He was over the bed, his ass on the air and Castiel´s hands were enveloping his ass while licking him like the most wonderful dessert ever. The last one made Dean freeze. The other ones were from the apartment in London but this one, this one was from the hotel in Sydney. Dean remembered the moment clearly, probably one of the best sex he had ever had. He was being fucked by Cass on that armchair in front of the mirror. Without even a warning, Dean was raging hard. He cursed to himself about that.  
The got the DVD and put in in the computer. There was only one file there a video. When dean opened it was not what he expected it to be. It was him and Cass setting a skype call. Oh fuck …skype sex! He paused it and took a deep breath. He dialed Sam´s phone.  
-Dean? Is everything alright there?- asked Sam  
-Yes, everything is all right. He sent an envelope with pictures and a DVD with a recording of a skype call but Jody intercepted it so I didn´t came public. I am ok here. I need to speak with Cass please.  
-Sure Dean- Sam said and heard his brother talk to Cass.  
-Dean?- Castiel´s voice made Dean smile  
-Hey Love- said Dean- how are you?  
-I am all right Dean. He did sent another envelope?-Cass asked  
-Yes, but no harm done, my friend Jody… Do you remember her?  
-Yes, yes lovely woman- said Cass- You introduced us on that coffee shop downtown.  
-Yes, her. She got the envelope; it was addressed to the department. She opened it and when she saw the content, kept it hidden and secret. I have it now- said Dean trying to reassure him.  
-Thanks god! I would have my guts if all this mess costed you your lab- said Cass.  
-Don´t you dare, this is not your fault. That Balthazar is a dead man, if I ever see him again …  
-You will have to beat me to it, because I wish I could rip his head off right now. Those pictures … god, thinking of him watching us…- Cass paused- It was supposed to be just you and me, the things that I said were only for your ears…  
-I know Cass. I feel the same. I hate the idea of him watching us make love… but on the other side..  
-On the other side?- asked Cass  
-Oh Cass, can you imagine how angry he must had been when watching, we making love and telling each other how important that was, how much we loved each other, calling me your husband … that might have hurt like a bitch. And that, that makes me happy. He thought he could break us apart, he is wrong.- said Dean  
-He has no idea how impossible that is- said Cass  
-And I need to say, you are like a porn god Cass, those pictures … whoa…  
-Dean …- Cass scolded him flushing red and moving a little further from Sam  
-What? It is true. I have one here, you are fucking me from behind and you look so perfect, we look so perfect for each other … I am sporting a hard on right now. He sent me a video of a skype call … I think that was the first time we skyped in bed.  
-That was the first time we…- Cass stopped himself. Sam was just there listening and pretending to give him some privacy.  
-Yes, that time. So now, I am going to hang up, press play and relieve myself watching yourself masturbate for me …- said Dean with a voice full of lust.  
-Jesus Dean!-Cass burst into laughter- you are terrible and I love you so much you cannot even imagine.  
-I love you too babe. Please be careful, both of you. Get some sleep is almost midnight there.  
-I will call you tomorrow. Sweet dreams husband- said Cass hanging and smiling. He returned the phone to Sam  
-It is good to see that even an ocean apart my brother is able to make you happy- said Sam tucking in his bed.  
-Yes, I needed this. I needed to hear Dean. He is being very supportive but I am afraid Balthazar might hurt him. Get him fired or worse….- Said Cass  
-Fuck Balthazar. The only way he could hurt Dean is by hurting you and I will never allow such thing. Get in bed, try to get some sleep. You good?- asked Sam  
-Yes, I am now, thanks brother- Cass tucked into his bed and tried to get some sleep too. He thought of Dean being there with him in bed and fell asleep.


	11. The light at the end of the tunnel.

Chapter 11.- The light at the end of the tunnel.

Three weeks later. Castiel had sold his apartment and after all that happened with the hidden cameras … he felt relieved. Balthazar was there, in the shadows the day he went to collect his last belongings. He followed him to the hotel.  
The committee of his department had agreed not to fire him and write him a recommendation letter for his new job in California. The department had decided that the lab could be transferred to his postdoc and he will get a promotion to tenure-track, Cass had transferred everything sooner that expected, he was in a hurry to leave and get to Dean. Some days later he got out from his office with his things on a box, Balthazar was drinking coffee and watching from afar.  
Sam had helped him with the police, they techs had located incriminatory information in the files and they had followed the computers used to connect to the server to the library of the University where Balthazar worked but there was nothing to link him directly to that. Balthazar had gotten his holidays and left Italy for a month. Nobody knew where he was exactly. The investigation was still ongoing. Cass sent the books and some other memories to Dean´s apartment in California and bought a plane ticket for the following Saturday. That afternoon while Cass was out saying goodbye to Sam at the airport, Balthazar was in Castiel´s hotel room. He had laid on the bed, that bed smelling like Cass and he had masturbated there.

Cass had all his suitcases ready in his hotel room that is maybe why he didn´t notice some of his clothes gone missing. He made sure he had all his paperwork ready to leave the country in two days, he was very excited. He decided to get a couple of presents for Sam, Gabe and Dean. He was out in the shopping centre doing some window watching when he located a store he liked. He had always wanted to get in there and buy something but never had the guts to do it and nobody to surprise with it. He went in he felt himself blush while looking at the panties. He was thinking about it, what if he got a pair? maybe lace? Would Dean be surprised? He had never told anyone about the kink, it would be nice to share that with his husband. He selected a pale pink lace ones and he was heading to the counter when his phone rang, it was an unknown number.  
-Hello?- answered Cass  
-You never bought panties when we were together – Said Balthazar on the phone. Cass wimped in fear and turned around looking for him. He had changed his phone number, only Dean, Sam and another couple of selected people knew it.  
-What do you want?- He asked- How did you got my number?  
-I want you back Cass- said Balthazar- I want us to spend the night together..  
-I am married now, you need to stop this nonsense. I am never getting back with you- said Cass  
-Who are those panties for Cass? Does Dean have preference for ladies underwear Cass? Is Dean making you do things? Forcing you into this?- asked Balthazar sounding angry  
-Dean will never force me to anything Balthazar. Leave us alone- said Cass annoyed- I will never forgive you… I saw the security video from the hotel. The way you talked to Dean, how you disrespected me and then despite knowing how private I was you showed my colleagues those pictures and video… I never thought you were capable of something that low- He was being hurtful now but was angry and scared.  
-Oh Cass, you are wrong sweetheart- said Balthazar- I am going to save you from that man. You are trapped in that relationship, he is making you leave your home, your job and your country…  
-He is not making me do anything, I love him! – said Cass looking around until he finally spotted Balthazar outside the shop, he left the store though the opposite door and ran towards the taxi stop. Got into a taxi and headed to the hotel. Once there he called the police and then Sam.  
“Doesn´t matter who you call, I am not letting you leave me” said an incoming text message, soon after another one arrived “I can go upstairs and get into that bed with you darling, I can make you forget him”  
Cass cried with desperation and fear. He took his most basic things, paperwork ready and packed some emergency clothes in a little bag. He left the phone in the hotel. Got into a cab and told him to drive to Candem Market. He knew at that time of the day, the market would be full of tourists, he didn´t know if he was being follower or not. He walked through quickly turning corners unexpectedly and hoping into another cab. He told him to drive to the train station. Took the train to the airport. Bought a plane ticket to the US and stopped to buy a prepaid phone. He activated it in the airport. He went thought security and headed to the boarding Gate. Kept his eyes opened in case he saw him around. He turned the new phone on. Dialed Dean´s phone number.

-Hello?- Dean answered hesitant  
-Dean its me- said Cass relieved.  
-Cass? This is not your phone…. Is everything all right?  
-Listen please. Balthazar is here, he has been following me around. He knows the Hotel I am in, knows my phone number and he knows about the plane tickets for Saturday- said Cass non stop- He called me, he threatened me. I called Sam, called the police and I ran.  
-Are you sure he didn´t follow you?- asked Dean- Are you safe Cass?  
-yes, I am at the airport Dean, I am boarding a plane to New York in 15 minutes. This is a prepaid phone. I am not going to use it any longer but I wanted you to know that I was ok. I will get to you but I am going to be on a plane for the next 6 and a half hours at least.  
-Ok, sure. Are you arriving to JFK? And then…?  
-Yes. Then I will buy another phone and I will get another plane to California- said Cass- I will call you back once I land an get a phone. I love you Dean.  
-I love you too. Sam will be there to get you once you land. I will make sure of it. He will bring you a phone- started Dean  
-It is ok … I can manage- started Cass  
-I am sure of that but honey, you don´t have to do it alone. Sam will be there- Said Dean- Please just do it for me please  
-Ok Dean, I will meet Sam in New York. I love you, bye- Cass hanged and turned the phone off. He walked to the counter and showed them the plane ticked and passport. His visa was now stamped there. He walked into the plane and sat down relieved.

Once he landed he got though the passport control and walked into arrivals, he saw Sam immediately due to his height, Gabe was with him. They saw Cass and waved, they walked towards each other.  
-Hey Cass- said Gabe  
-How are you?- asked Sam  
-Better now an ocean away from Balthazar- said Cass relieved- I just need to hug Dean…- he said sadly  
-Well that has an easy solution- Dean´s voice sounded behind him. Cass opened his eyes in shock!  
-Dean!- Cass turned around and jumped into Dean´s arms. Dean hugged him close. Sam and Gabe smiled at the sweet reaction. Gabe held Sam´s hand.  
-Cass, my love, I got you now, alright? You are good, you are safe. You did well babe- Dean soothed him  
\- We have news for you Cass- Said Sam trying to stay calm- Balthazar calling you on your phone was enough to get an arrest order. The police went after him.  
-How? Why?- asked in shock  
-Well since you changed your number I put in place some precautions. I made a few calls and we had recorded your phone calls that were not from my phone or Dean´s- Cass looked at him in shock, Sam raised his hands in self defense- When you told me he called you, I downloaded that phone call and gave it to the police. You annoyed him so much on that shop, you got him so nervous that he incriminated himself. The police found out he had been in your hotel room several times in the last week since I left, the hotel cameras recorded him.  
-Oh god!- whispered Cass. Dean reassured him.  
-The police tracked the phone and located Balthazar in an apartment no far from yours. He had it rented for years. When they entered to arrest him, they discovered pictures, some of your clothes and lots of information. He had been keeping tabs on you, your timetable, he had information about your movements, schedules, your bank statements… pictures of your family- said Sam carefully. Cass flinched -He resisted arrest, tried to run …- Sam got silent. Cass looked at him in shock  
-What happened?- he whispered  
\- He crossed the street running away from the police. I guess he didn´t realize he was back in the Uk, he didn´t look right. A car run him over. He died in the spot- Said Sam slowly.  
-Oh god …- Cass silenced himself with his hand. He started to cry. He didn´t quite know if it was because his former friend had died or maybe it was relieved that he was not going to hurt him anymore. Dean pushed him close into his chest and soothed him.  
-You are safe- Gabriel said- Let´s go home and you two can get some rest. It has been a long day.

The four friends arrived to Sam and Gabriel´s home in New York. The had finally moved together to Gabriel´s apartment once he had gotten the green light form him team of doctors in California. He explained Cass that he was slowly getting back to work and despite behind a little weaker and more distracted he was doing ok. The apartment was small but very nice. It was an open loft on the top floor with nice light due to the ceiling windows.  
Dean didn´t stay away from him at all during the trip. Even now that they were looking at the apartment Dean´s arm was over Castiel´s shoulders. Cass felt still nervous. Like his body didn´t still realized that Balthazar was no longer a danger to them. However, having Dean´s touch grounded him.  
Sam showed them their office. There was a big sofa bed in there for them. They agreed on getting cleaned up and get some rest then they will order in something for dinner. The minute Sam closed the door and they were left alone, the atmosphere changed. Cass sat on the bed and hid his face on his hands. Dean sat beside him and softly circled his back with soft touches.  
-Is this really over?- asked Cass  
-Yes Cass, it´s over. We will be heading home tomorrow. We are going to be alright!- Dean said and they sat there together for almost 15 minutes in silence.  
-How about we get a shower, get into clean clothes and then get out there and have dinner with Sam and Gabe?- Asked Dean  
-I could use a hot shower- said Cass  
-Are you up for company?- asked Dean  
-Don´t you dare leaving my side at all, not a single second for a couple of days until I stop freaking out ok? – said Cass  
-You got it- said Dean. They got to the bathroom and into the shower together.  
Dean dropped kisses on Cass´s back while caressing his skin slowly. Cass sank under the hot spray for a second and enjoyed Dean´s attention. He turned around to look at his very hot naked husband. He smiled relieved and sank into Dean´s attentions. He trailed his hand south Dean´s six-pack and grabbed his semi hard getting a silent moan from Dean. Who answered grabbing Castiel´s cock. Under the shower spray, they held onto each other´s wet body while fucking into the other´s fist silencing their moans with open mouthed wet kisses. The release came soon because they had been starved for each other. They finished the shower and once they were more relaxed and felt better, they got dressed and headed towards the kitchen. Gabe and Sam were there talking over a cup of coffee they agreed on ordering Chinese. Had a warm quiet dinner and got into bed. Cass curled into Dean´s arms and fell on deep sleep. It was almost 10 am. When Castiel woke up. He was not alone in bed. Dean was awake but still had his arms around Castiel´s mid section.

-Morning Dean- whispered Cass getting even closer to Dean  
-Good morning Cass- Dean dropped a kiss into his bare shoulder.  
-What time is our flight home?- asked Cass  
\- 4 pm. It takes six hours more or less and we will be sleeping in our bed tonight- said Dean  
-That sounds wonderful Dean- Cass turned to face Dean- I love you so much … I keep thinking about something you said a long time ago.  
-What?- Dean asked curious  
-You said we are due some good things, we are due happiness. We deserve good things and I think it is time for it- Cass kissed him- let´s get dressed and get some coffee in you. We have a plane to catch.


	12. The light at the end of the tunnel-II

When they landed on LAX it was already dark. They took a cab to Dean´s apartment and it was almost 9 pm once they crossed the door. Dean sighted loudly.  
-Home sweet home Cass- said Dean pulling him into a bear hug- welcome home babe.  
-Oh god Dean!- Cass kissed him- it feels like we got married a million years ago… all that happened …now we can finally be together.  
-Yes babe, we made it. Finally- Dean kissed him.  
-I am starving and I need a shower- complained Cass.  
-Yes, that feels right- said Dean- we order in?  
-Yeah, can we get something not too greasy? It feels like the last real food I had was a week ago- joked Cass heading to the bedroom with the little suitcase.  
-I will order something.  
-Yeah you choose- Cass entered the bedroom and jumped on the bed. He sank his face on the pillows, they smelled like home, like Dean. He smiled and felt safe. He remembered Balthazar again. He had been thinking about him all the time on the plane. He was dead. Gone. Cass got his new phone and texted Sam.  
-Food will be here in 30 minutes love- said Dean getting into the bedroom too- shall we jumped into the shower and get comfortable?  
-Yes please- said Cass smiling eagerly. Dean offered his hand for Cass to take. He did and Dean pulled him in up from the bed and into his arms.  
-Lets get naked and wet- said Dean softly  
-Oh yes! Please Dean. I need you naked right now- said Cass pulling Dean´s tshirt up. Dean complied with a smile.  
-It has been too long a wait, but I finally have you all for myself- Dean fumbled with Castiel´s belt and trousers. Once opened, he slid them down his thick tights and helped him off from the trousers and shoes. When coming up Dean cupped Castiel´s erection though the underwear. Cass moaned slightly.  
-Fuck Dean, naked now!- Cass pulled Dean´s jeans off also dragging the underwear off. Cass fell on his knees and helped Dean out of his shoes and Jeans. Coming back up he got his erection on his mouth. Dead cried his name out loud.

They finally made it into the bathroom and under the shower. Dean had his fingers inside Cass pumping while giving head. Cass was moaning and bucking into Dean´s touch. Dean felt that Cass was getting close so he crocked his fingers inside his husband and looked for his prostate, he applied pressure over the bundle of nerves and Cass spilled inside his mouth while crying out loud a rant of curses. They were barely out of the shower when the doorbell rang with the food.

Dean ordered Italian food. Lasagne and pesto Fettuccini. And in the bad there was also cake, two pieces of Tiramisu. Cass smiled happily they set the table and put the food in plates and sat down to have their first official dinner in their home. They sat together in the couch and turned on the tv to happily ignore it and lazily kiss like teenagers. It was pass midnight when They went to bed and went to sleep entangled together.  
Cass woke up first. Carefully he removed himself from underneath Dean and went to the kitchen and prepared a nice breakfast. The smell of the food woke Dean up that showed with a sleepy face in the kitchen smiling and kissing Cass good morning.  
-Good moning husband- said Cass- coffee?  
-Smells so good that I will forgive you for abandoning me in bed- said Dean kissing his cheek  
-I will compensate you for that…-said Cass happily. Dean´s phone rang over the table. He answer it.  
-Hey Sam! Cass where is your phone?- asked Dean  
-Oh! I might have left it in the room silent- said Cass- Sorry Sam  
-I will put you on speaker Sam- said Dean and after activating the option he put the phone over the table.  
-Hi guys, do you hear me now?- asked Sam  
-Yes we both hear you Sam- said Cass  
-I did some digging on what you asked me yesterday Cass- said Sam- are you sure you want to go through with it?  
-What is he talking about- asked Dean  
-I asked Sam to inquire is there was somebody claiming Balthazar´s body- Cass looked at Dean a little concerned about what his husband would say  
-Nobody has claimed him and there are no next of kin to be notified. You were listed as his emergency contact- said Sam  
-His mother?-asked Cass- she was a drug addict  
-Dead two years ago, no other children that I know of- said Sam  
\- How about his friends from Italy?- Cass asked again, his eyes still fixed on Dean.  
-Well once the police went over there to search his office, nobody has expressed any desire to had anything to do with him. No boyfriends of flings of any kind- said Sam  
-So I was right- said Cass  
-Yes Cass, I am afraid so. Nobody will claim his body. What do you want to do?- asked Sam  
-I will pay for his funeral- Cass said trying not to cry. Still he felt a tear falling down his cheek- I hope you don´t think I am stupid for doing this Dean- He bit his lower lip  
\- I understand Cass- Dean held his hand and kissed his wedding ring- I understand why you do it- Cass broke and started crying- Don´t cry babe please.  
-I will arrange it Cass. I will call you guys later- said Sam excusing himself  
-Thanks Sam- said Dean holding Cass.  
-I am sorry. I am sorry. He was like me Dean … he was alone. What would have happened to me if I had an accident and died before I met you. I had nobody either. What he did … still I feel like … that doesn´t erase all the other years- said Cass. Dean woke up from the table and got into the bedroom. He came back with tissues for Cass. He calmed down slowly. Dean looked at him lovingly.  
-You are the best and most wonderful person I have ever met Cass. I still don’t understand how did you fall in love with me but I am so dam grateful to have you- Dean sank to one new and pulled a little box from his pocket, he opened it. Inside there was a ring, shinny golden ring with a diamond- Marry me again Cass  
-Dean!- he whispered in shock- this is too much! Yes of course I will marry you- Cass launched himself into his arms and kissed him, Dean smiled and kissed him back. When they pulled apart, Dean showed Cass the ring. There was an inscription inside “Forever is not enough” – This is beautiful Dean.  
-I told you that I would get you a better ring than the one we got in Vegas- said Dean  
-I also think forever with you will not be enough. I love you- Cass kissed him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.- Happy birthday Cass

Dean woke up happy, today it was an exciting day. Today it was Castiel´s birthday.   
He got out of bed and into the kitchen, got a very nice breakfast going: coffee, jouice, pancakes and lots of bacon. It was Saturday so no lab today. He got to the Livingroom and stole a rose from the flower arrangement and place it into the tray. He took the breakfast to bed, to Cass.  
-Good morning sleepy head- said Dean kissing his cheek  
-Deannnn nooo too early- groaned Cass but then lifted his head from the pillow immediately- is that bacon?  
\- JAJAJAJA yes Cass, bacon- said Dean happily.   
-Breakfast in bed- said Cass- I might have done something right last night- he winked at Dean.  
-Well, I cannot argue with that line of reasoning- said Dean while eating a pancake- I have an appointment today and I would like you to come with- said Dean  
-Appointment?- asked Cass with a mouthful of bacon- what appointment?  
-Can´t tell you, it is one of those things you need to trust me on… please?- said Dean  
-Alright, whatever you need Dean. Do I have time for a shower?- asked Cass intrigued  
-Sure we are expected at noon, driving will take 20 minutes. So we have plenty of time- He kissed Cass temple and relaxed.  
-you are up to something and that is concerning….- said Cass while turning on the TV to watch the news. The doorbell rang, Dean went and came back to bed with an envelope.  
-Envelope from Immigration- whispered Dean, Cass sat up nervous- shall I open it  
-yes- pleaded Cass. Dean opened the envelope carefully and got a stack of documents. Dean looked though the documents and located a small envelope. He opened the envelope and smiled- Is all alright?  
-Look at this- he showed Cass a document with a card pasted in it.  
-Is that? The green card?- asked Cass standing from the bed clapping in happiness  
-Yes babe, it is! It is done- said Dean sitting on the bed and looking at that little card with Castiel´s picture that meant so much for their lives.  
-I am so relieved Dean!- said Cass bracing him from behind. He laid his chin over Dean´s shoulders- It is still half past nine … do we have time to celebrate? Maybe get on the shower together?- asked while dropping little kisses on Dean´s neck and that sweet spot behind the earlobe. Dean said nothing. He manhandled Cass into his lap and kissed him deeply.   
-I love you husband- said Dean- let hit the shower. I have dirty things in mind for you….  
-I am in!- said Cass smiling and following Dean into the bathroom.

Dean slowly took Castiel´s thirst and boxers off. He kissed him in the pulse point, trailed down to a nipple and then the other. He followed a trail south and caressed Cass tights, his hands enveloped Castiel´s ass cheeks and squeezed. Cass was hard after all that attention. His hand was on Dean´s hair and slowly he guided his face to his groin. Dean got the idea and liked Castiel´s length, swirled the tongue over the head and finally took him all the way in his mouth. Dean was on his knees on the shower floor, Castiel had his back to the tiles and was trying to hold himself upwards and at the same time stopping himself from moving forward and fucking Dean´s mouth unexpectedly. After getting Cass crazy with a blowjob he pulled out and he begged him to fuck him right there in the shower on his knees. Dean pulled his ass in display for Cass and he reacted liking him which provoked a loud moan from Dean. Cass got hold of Dean´s hip and buried his face on his ass. He rimmed Dean softly while opening him up with his fingers alongside his tongue. Cass thought that was very pornographic. Dean was moaning loud and Cass wished he could see Dean´s face. Once he was prepped, Cass slid home and remained still. Dean wriggled and begged him to move. Cass started moving slowly, paying special attention to his dick buried in Dean, how breathtaking was to realize he was having sex with Dean Fucking Winchester who he hated a year ago. A wave of pleasure went though his spine as he started to push deeper and fester. Dean moans cut down because he was so excited he needed the air to breathe, no time for moans. Cass knew he was hitting Dean´s prostate with every thrust. Dean came first inside Cass and then he pumped Cass for a minute until he came for a second time.

They were now dry and dressed. Dean could feel his ass twitch and smiled. They got into the impala and Dean drove south, Cass dropped intrigued looks at Dean at every turn like trying to guess where the hell he was being taken. He parked on a nice house.   
-Who lives here?- asked Cass  
-Let´s go Cass- said Dean getting off the car. Cass followed him to the front door. Dean got his hand into his pocket and got a little key chain and opened the door.  
-What are you doing?- asked Cass  
-Trust me?- said Dean  
-Alright- agreed Cass following Dean inside the house. It was obvious nobody lived in the house because there was no furniture.  
-Let´s have a look around… see if you like the place…- Dean smiled  
-Oh! You wanted to showed me an open house? I know we talked plenty about it and that you went and see some but you never told me you wanted us to be hunting for houses together…- Cass started. Dean kissed him to shut him up.  
-Who would I like to go house hunting with if not you!- Dean said- Now give me your opinion. Three bedrooms upstairs and two bathrooms. This is the master bedroom and has the bathroom on-suite, the other one is down the corridor next to the laundry room.  
-Wow this is very nice- Cass stepped in the bathroom and looked around- there is a bathtub!  
-And a shower too- Dean added  
-A bathtub … I never had a bathtub … I am imagining us relaxing in there together after an stressing day- Cass smiled when Dean nodded and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
-Let me show you downstairs- Dean held his hand for Cass, and then hand in hand they went downstairs- The kitchen, living room dinning room all opened and with a double door to the backyard. There is a room here with enough space for an office. Cass entered the office and looked through the window. He could see the ocean.  
-The beach is right there!- said Cass.  
-Yeah, let´s see the backyard. There is enough room for a little table so we could have breakfast our here in summer. Enough grass for kids to play freely- that made Cass smile even wider.  
-Well there is only one thing about this place…- Dean looked at him concerned- I don´t think we can afford it Dean, not even with both our salaries…  
-Do you like it?- asked Dean  
-Of course, this is a dream home. Everything we have talked about. It has a garage so we can park the cars, near the beach so you can go surfing… perfect! On an ideal world I would just move right in with you.  
-Well then- Dean got his hand on his pocket and got a little key-chain with a red ribbon and place it on Castiel´s hand  
-What?..- Castiel was going to ask but Dean kissed him and whispered the magic words  
-Happy birthday Cass- Castiel took a step back to be able to see Dean´s eyes.  
-You knew? You knew … -Castiel looked a little confused.  
-Did you really expected your husband not to remember your birthday? I know you have never celebrated it and I know why- Cass was going to argue about it but decided otherwise in the last minute- I know that you haven´t ever celebrated your birthday since you lost your family. But Cass, you being here with me is a reason to celebrate and I am your family now. I am happy I have you and I look forward to celebrating more birthdays together.  
-Thanks Dean, You were trying to make the day special for me. My favorite breakfast, shower sex and … is this real?- Asked Cass showing him the key.  
-Yes. I Know the owners, they are relocating to Australia, they want to sell it fast and they agreed on a reasonable prize. I have already placed a bid and talked to the bank. It is ours if you like it- Dean wished Cass was happy  
-Oh god! Oh god! Dean!- Cass jumped to his neck and kissed him- Like it? I love it Dean It is somewhat perfect!- Dean smiled. Took the phone out the pocket and dialed somebody.  
-We are sure, close the deal- said Dean and got rid of the phone to go back to kissing Castiel.

They sat down together and talked about the plans for the house, decoration, furniture… while they were driving back home, Cass was radiating happiness. He went on and on about how much he liked the house, how roomy it would be… he opened the door and went back into the apartment to be surprised by a lot of people yelling “Surprise!!!!! Happy birthday Cass!”  
Castiel´s eyes went wide with the shock. There it was Sam and Gabe, Sara and Charlie, Bobby, Ellen and Jo. Everyone approached Cass to give him a hug and he smiled happily.  
-Thank you Dean- said Cass honestly- you are right. I need new family memories.   
-You deserved happiness Cass- said Dean kissing him-Happy birthday.  
-C´mon Deano!- said Gabriel- stop getting the birthday boy all for yourself.  
-I will got get that thing you wanted to post …- said Dean  
-Oh! I see that is why you were so reluctant to send them yesterday …you were planning on this and you knew they would be all here… you dufus!- said Cass punching his shoulder. Dean faked a loud ouch.  
-Dean has gone all out today- said Bobby- happy birthday son. He got Cass a little package.  
-Thanks Bobby you didn´t have to. Wow a tie! Thanks a lot- said Cass  
-Do you like the color?- asked Ellen  
-Yes Ellen, thanks- Cass opened Gabe and Sam´s present afterwards, an iPod. He loved it and finally Jo gave him a Starbucks card for his coffees.  
\- Not fair, you are bribing him with free coffee, he is going to hate my present now… -said Dean and all laughed   
-You all should know that Dean and I … we bought a house on the beach this morning!- said Cass happy.  
-Woah! Congrats- said Sam- I hope you have a spare room for brother´s cause we will be coming on every summer!- Gabriel nodded and laughed loudly.  
\- And …- said Dean- on another set of news. He have set the date for the wedding party- Dean delivered small envelopes to all of them.  
-Oh….- Said Sam- on you one year anniversary? That is so romantic guys.   
-You should consider joining us- Said Cass to Gabriel. Gabriel gasped and looked at Sam. Sam stared at Gabriel in confusion.  
-Wait … are you really considering it? Do you want to get married again?- asked Sam quite surprised.  
-Why not, I love you more than last year, when we got married I was somehow sure I would never have a forever with you. This time it would feel different- said Gabriel uncomfortable.  
-I would marry you once, twice and a million times more- said Sam and turning to Dean and Cass he asked- did you mean it? We don´t want to steal your thunder…  
-Are you kidding me? Double weddings are cool and nothing would make us happier than sharing our day with our brothers. All family will be there this time. It will be something to remember- said Dean.  
-Let´s do it them!- said Sam to Gabe and moved forward to kiss his husband.  
\- Now my time to give you your present!- said Dean.  
-Another present? Dean … I thought the house and the party were the present- said Cass getting a little blushed. Dean got a big package from the kitchen. By the shape it was a big framed picture or maybe a painting …  
-Ok, let´s see it- said Cass opening the paper that was covering the item- Well it seems to be a painting- he looked at Dean with wonder… why would Dean buy him a painting? When the last piece of wrapping paper fell Cass gasped and held the frame- it cannot be!- Cass put the painting over the table and ran to the bedroom. Dean looked at him a little worried. But Cass came back into the room with a little framed picture in his hand- cannot be ….cannot be- Cass looked at the picture and the painting – Dean?- he asked without words  
-It is the original Cass- Said Dean- I loved the picture you chose for your nightstand, you and your mama all dirty with paint. When I asked you about it and you told me she painted on her free time and sold many of her paintings. I wondered if it would be possible to find one, for you.  
-How?- asked Cass holding Dean´s arm lovingly  
-Well did a lot of digging and I have some A-list lawyer helping me- Dean looked back to Sam- Do you like it?  
-Yes Dean!- Cass hugged him- now we can have a little piece of them here with us.  
-Well I already have their best work of art here with me- said Dean kissing Cass- I love you  
-Thank you so much, thank you thank you- said Cass   
-Love you babe- Dean kissed his forehead while smiling back at his family. They were all soft, looking at them hug and Dean would swear that even Bobby had some tears in his eyes.


	14. How is this my life?

How is this my life?

The department head, the University dean, three journalists and Dean were walking towards the lab. The dean and department head were explaining the journalists the wonders of the building, about the labs here, how wonderful sciences was being creating among those walls. Dean was nervous, on a cloud. How was all that real? He needed Cass to reassure him for a minute, ground him. The arrived to the lab door, Dean opened the door and peeked inside.  
-Hello?- asked Dean  
-Hi!- said Sara´s voice, Cass was with her  
-Hello, all good?- asked Cass  
-Still alive, come over here Cass- Castiel went outside and extended his hand to the dean and head department, Dean introduced the reporters too.  
-This is Dr. Castiel Winchester-Novak- said the department head introducing Cass  
-Nice to see you all today and welcome to our lab- Cass pointed to the little plaque on the wall next to the door “Novak-Winchester Lab”

Dean and Cass gave the lab tour to the reporters, posed for a couple of pictures in their labcoats together and with the rest of the lab staff, they explained simply what was exactly the “Novak-winchester effect” and why it was so game changing. Then they all headed to the conference room where they would show the award. The Annual Science Medal was granted to them in September in a very neat ceremony in Washington DC at an elegant gala at the Smithsonian. Dean posed next to Cass holding the medal for the press to see. This was just some media coverage the University insisted on so he didn´t have to be this nervous, but he couldn´t help it, every time he got close to that medal he felt like he was going to have a panic attack. Cass had his hand carefully holding his waist trying to sooth him. He did the same at the real award ceremony. Dean remembered how wonderful that night was and he smiled widely.  
Since the award they had been dealing with the ups and downs of the press. The interviews and the pictures. Some social media youtuber of the area had published a terrible video ranting about how homosexuality was so very disgustingly public and used them as examples. What had enraged Cass to the point his blood almost had boiled out of his body. But mostly people had been nice and happy about their success. The lab was running smoothly and the two of them had now more work than ever before. They had also signed an agreement to have Gabriel as their permanent collaborator.

Once everyone left, Dean and Cass took refuge in Dean´s office. Dean smiled at Cass in relief to be finally out of the camera objectives and sunk in the touch of his husband. He thanked him for being so supportive and kissed him. Cass and Dean did a lot of alike thinking and Cass told Dean how much today had remind him of the day of the award ceremony. Dean nodded in agreement and stated how beautiful Cass was that night. He blushed slightly and Dean´s heart swelled inside his chest, happy to see that he could still make his husband blush a little after a whole year together. They both agreed on wearing tuxedos to the award ceremony, Dean was sure he looked nice which was confirmed by the was Cass looked at him when he got dressed, but Cass himself wow he was gorgeous, his tux jacket was peculiar, the lapels were satiny and dark blue a killer combination with the bow and the sexy blue eyes. Dean thought he was a lucky man, he was going to get an award, he was going with the hottest date ever, who was being awarded because he was brilliant and he was so dam lucky to have him as his husband. Life could not get any better. He wondered for a minute if Cass was as happy as he was. When Dean looked up he saw those magnificent blue eyes he loved so much look back at him…

-A penny for your thoughts?- asked Cass looking at Dean that seemed to be far away in his own mind.  
-Oh! I was thinking how lucky I am- said Dean holding to Cass lovingly- I love you and I am happy, really really happy. I was just wondering if you felt the same?  
\- Oh Dean!- said Cass getting even closer to him- honestly I feel like I have won the Euromillions!!- said Cass. Dean frowned a little and Cass corrected himself- it is the lottery Dean. I feel like I have won the lottery. Overwhelmed and a little afraid I might not know how to feel this happy without screwing it up.  
-Oh Dear! We are made for each other- Dean kissed him deeply and dirty- we will surely screw it up a lot but that will not draw me away from you-Cass shivered in his arms and that made Dean smile a little into the kiss. A knock on the door interrupted them.  
-Guys?- that was Sara´s voice  
-Come on in Anna- said Cass while getting away from Dean´s tight embrace.  
-Oh I hope I did interrupt something!- said winking a little too hard. Cass blushed a little and Dean chuckled- Oh gosh! Guys you are kinda gross alright?- she put her hands in front of her as a sign of peace – Charlie called, she said there is a problem with your garden and the venue… I have no idea what she was talking about but, maybe you two should head home and make sure she is not destroying your wonderful home.  
-Thanks Sara, you should go home too- said Cass  
-Why? My wifey is in your house- said Sara  
-Well them, come in for lunch with us- said Dean.

And the house was chaos. Charlie had everything under her chaotic control though. Tomorrow at sunset, in the presence of 50 friends and family both Dean and Cass and Gabriel and Sam would renew their vows. Charlie was in charge of organizing everything because she gave them no choice. They ordered some food and sat down at the kitchen isle to eat it while a dance of people entered and paraded around the house with chairs, bows, flowers … Sometimes Cass would lift an eyebrow at Dean questioningly but Dean seemed quite amused by the disaster.  
It was 9 pm when Dean closed the front door and there was nobody else left in the house but Cass, he felt immensely relieved. Walking around he looked for Cass and he found him standing at the threshold of the garden doors, looking at everything Charlie had accomplished.  
-Supervising? Getting a little bridezilla?- asked Dean holding Cass´s waist from behind and letting his chin rest over his left shoulder.  
-I am amazed she could do all this, with the budged we gave her. It is beautiful, don’t you think?- asked Cass holding close to Dean.  
-You are beautiful, and tomorrow when I get to see you in that amazing tux, here in our home, with our family around, while I say my vows … well .. it will be perfect- said Dean kissing the soft spot behind Castiel´s ear and making him shiver.  
-You are a softie Dean Winchester- said Cass amused.  
-You know parts of me that nobody else does, around you I can be myself fully. Sometimes grumpy, lazy or vulnerable… I can be myself no masks. That is what I love the most about you- said Dean  
-You never said that before…- questioned Cass  
-Well out there, I am the professor, the capable scientist, I am somebody that worries that my qualification as a professional is going to get double guessed because I am gay so I overcompensate my professionalism, out there I am sometimes to serious. Out there I need to have the control of things…. It gets exhausting to be that me all the time- said Dean looking at Cass now wondering if maybe Cass would think of him for confessing this.  
-And what about who you are here with me?- asked Cass  
\- When I am with you I can be the scientist that sometimes double guesses himself, the one that sometimes thinks he is not that smart at all that … the one that doesn´t like the attention because he feels like he doesn´t deserved it. I am the one that allows himself to love a man and feels proud of being who he is, no second guesses, no need for anybody else´s approval but yours. When I am with you … I can be vulnerable and I feel like I can tell you anything. I don´t mind realizing that sometimes I need to relinquish control and that I like you taking care of me. You know how fragile I am- said Dean- Does that change your view of me?   
-No Dean, it doesn´t. It makes you stronger, it makes us stronger- Dean looked at him with a frown. Cass put his arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the lips- you should know I feel the same with you. Like I can peel all the layers we put on ourselves to get out there and do our jobs but you could just see through them. You to see who I am on the inside, every little thing. Even those things that are only for your eyes. It is difficult to know somebody for real but I know you love, and you know me- Cass finished the sentence almost whispering.  
\- I love you so very much- said Dean dropping to his knees and hugging Castiel´s middle section- Just promise you will never leave me.  
-I am yours for as long as you want me- said Cass- no matter what.  
-Let´s get to bed- suggested Dean  
-I have another idea- said Cass- I would like to show you something. I just told you that I want you to see who I am, every bit of it. Well … there is something I have never told you.  
-Ok- said Dean hesitant  
-I would like to show you… - said Cass pulling him to the sofa- Sit down here and wait for me alright?- asked Cass a little nervous. Dean nodded in agreement and Castiel ram upstairs to their bedroom, fumbled into the dressing room and at the back of his closet, there was a little purple bag. It has been sitting there for three months now. Waiting for Cass to man up and grow some balls to face Dean with the idea.

He could do this. He knew Dean loved him but what if this was too much? Cass took the piece of clothing out of the bag and hummed in satisfaction to the tack. He got the bag our into the bedroom, got himself naked and looked at the panties. Dark pink almost coral, there were beautiful and delicate. He was getting hard with anticipation to the touch. He got them in and whimpered when he felt the satiny over his hard dick. He tucked himself in as best as he could and got his robe on. He came back downstairs to the living room with Dean. Dean glanced at him with lots of questions but also smiled seeing him on a robe and probably nothing else underneath.  
\- Well are you going to tell me what is this all about?- asked Dean softly  
\- There is something about me that I have been dying to show you, tell you about- started Cass- You see I have a little kink that I have never told anyone about.  
\- A kink? Like in bed?- asked Dean  
\- Well this is definitely a turn on for me. Dean you need to understand that I have never shared this with anybody before, none of my past boyfriends of lover ever saw this…- Dean was going to say something but he refrained himself because Cass got in front of him at an arms way distance and disrobed.  
Dean´s eyes dilated in awe. In front of him, an almost naked Cass was wearing pink panties, made of satiny. His hard cock barely contained peeked over the elastic. Dean forgot how to breathe. He wanted to get up from the couch but his legs were goobly so he slided of the couch onto his knees in front of Cass´s crotch and touched the lace of the panties over his cock. Cass moaned a little. Dean looked up at him and his eyes were darkened by lust.  
-Turn around babe, let me see you- he asked. Cass did turn slowly and he heard Dean surprised gasp when he found out that the back of the panties were almost completely make out of lace that let see through his ass- oh god!!- Whispered Dean cupping Cass´s ass with his hands, he leaned in and push his face on the panties. Dean was harder that ever before. He dropped his hands and opened his jeans to relieve some of the pressure. Cass turned around again to see why Dean´s hands and mouth were not on him anymore and found Dean still on his knees with his jeans opened, his dick free and hard on his hand. He was slowly stroking himself without taking his eyes out of his panties.  
\- Dean …- Cass managed to say. He was going to offer his help on the task when he realized Dean was far gone. He saw his husband come all over his jeans and t-shirt.  
-Ah ah ah aahhhh Cass!- was the only thing Dean manage to mumble when he realized he had almost came untouched in his pants like a horny teen.  
-God! Dean!- said Cass looking at him- He helped Dean stood back into the couch- so … I am guessing you don´t mind my little kink?  
\- Hop on top of me right now!- Said Dean looking at him like he was going to devour him- Cass you should have told me sooner … I find this … unexpected, sexy, hot…. Ohh So dam hot. Oh god I almost came in my pants Cass- Dean was now caressing Castiel´s cock underneath the silky front. Cass moaned at the touch- oh fuck this is irresistible! I am going to take you upstairs and you are going to get me hard again so I can fuck you like you deserved babe- said Dean getting them both up, then suddenly he held Cass up over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes. His hand on the laze part of the panties and he slapped Cass soundly. Cass wimped a moan. Dean carried him to their bedroom and laid him on the bed. Dean got out of his clothes and laid on the bed.

Cass immediately got on with the program. He placed himself comfortably between Dean´s legs and for his soft cock into his mouth and started liking and stroking, sucking and pressing like he knew Dean liked. Soon Dean´s dick started to grow into his mouth and Cass hummed around it in satisfaction. Once Dean was slightly hard, Cass started with the real blowjob, sucking and pumping like Dean liked. Liking at the tip while pumping his with his wet and slippery hand. Dean was breathing hard now, his eyes were closed and his head was back. His hands were on Castiel´s hair not pushing but demanding. Dean pushed his head back and Cass released his cock and looked at Dean.  
-All fours babe- demanded Dean with an authoritative tone that run directly to Cass´s cock. He obeyed immediately. Dean moved the panties to the side to have access to Castiel´s hole and licked him feeling his husband shiver underneath. He smiled proud and then attacked his hole with tongue and fingers until Cass was ready, opened and begging for him to fuck him- I am getting in now- said Dean while pushing the head of his cock through the entrance. He had one hand on his cock and the other one holding the panties to the side. As soon as he seated in, he released the panties and felt the elastic against his cock. Oh god that was kinky. With each thrust he could felt them and that only made him thrust harder. Then he realized he wanted something else, he needed to see Cass. He pushed out and felt Cass wimp in disappointment.  
-Dean …- Cass complained- get in me again please!  
\- Sure babe. But as we are getting honest, I need to tell you about my kink in bed- Cass looked at him in disbelief  
\- What now?  
-Yes I am planning to show you. The hottest fuck we have ever had from my point of view was in Sydney. I discovered that I have a thing, for ... mirrors- said Dean while opening the dressing room door that had a full door mirror and placing the little recliner in front of it.- Come here and sit on me- Castiel remembered that night on the hotel. When he had fucked Dean in front of the mirror. He smiled and went over there, he was going to remove the panties but he heard a “no no” behind him. He smiled when he saw Dean looking back at him in the mirror, moved the panties aside and sat on Dean´s cock. He moved up and down a couple of times and readjusted the position. He got one arm around Dean´s neck and he placed his feet planted on Dean´s naked tights. He was now on full display, Dean´s eyes were fixed on him through the mirror and his face was broken with pleasure. Dean moved his hand and pushed Cass´s panties underneath his balls and set his cock free for him to see. And then… he fucked him hard, fast and deep. Both man were moaning loud, Cass was fighting to keep his eyes open, he wanted to see but the pleasure was blinding him. He needed release, Dean was holding him so he used his free hand to pump his own cock. He opened his eyes to see a blushed Dean fucking him in desperation while feeling him cum inside his ass. Dean´s "O" face was nothing as he had seen before. He was really wrecked with pleasure and he had bitten his lip so hard he had drown blood. Cass came all over himself while riding Dean´s orgasm. He felt boneless and slowly got of Dean. Went to the bathroom and got a wet cloth to clean them both. Dean smiled at Cass when he felt the warm wet cloth cleaning him. Cass held him and guided him to bed.  
\- I love you Cass- said Dean before brazing himself to Cass and curling into his embrace. They blacked out and it was almost 10 am when Cass opened his eyes. Dean was awake, laying down and looking at the ceiling lost in thought.

 

-Morning Dean- said Cass in a soft whisper. Dean turned to him and kissed him.  
-Morning sunshine- Dean snuggled closer- I don´t know if I told you how amazing it was what we did yesterday before I passed out from exhaustion…  
\- It was amazing indeed and we both passed out because that was. … Intense- Cass held Dean closer.  
-I am afraid we might have destroyed those pretty panties of yours …- said Dean  
-Yeah I am afraid so- smiled Cass- but they had their purpose … oh God knows they did!- Dean chuckled   
-I never thought about panties in my life. But damm! you might have discovered a new kink to me. Seeing you in those … Jesus. I lost it a little. How are you feeling? I know I was rough yesterday- asked Dean with worry on his voice.  
-Sore- admitted Cass  
-Gosh! You should had put a stop to me, I was… too far gone… I am sorry Cass. You know I don´t want to hurt you …- Dean was now moving away from him  
-Dean, I am sore but good. I love every minute of what happened yesterday. I loved the reaction you got when you saw and touched the panties, I love you fucking me in them and I loved the position in front of the mirror- Cass blushed a little when remembering the pleasure.  
-But the ceremony is today and you will be uncomfortable- Dean said  
-I have an ointment for this and so what… I will be marrying you again while feeling in my ass how amazing the sex is with you? I don´t see the issue.- said Cass and made Dean scoop close and smile.  
-I love you more that I thought it was humanly possible- said Dean kissing his neck and shoulder  
-I love you more- said Cass humming in contentment. 

They had a light breakfast, fixed a couple of things around the house, ordered some take out for lunch and the people of the catering and florists started to pack the house. Charlie came in around 4 and took control of the last things. Cass and Dean went back upstairs and showered, shaved, got dressed and got back downstairs looking almost like a couple of models in their tuxedos. Dean kissed Cass before getting into the living room where some guests were already drinking campaign because he knew that was the last second of real intimacy for the day. Cass leaned onto Dean and held his hand firmly while whispering, “I love you” on his ear. Together they stepped into the celebration. Sam and Gabe had just arrived. They were very elegant too. Sam was wearing the most beautiful tan suit, his hair was brushed and held on a manbun. Gabriel on the other side had gone to a more traditional suit and both were wearing matching ties.   
-Before the wedding begins there is something that I need to announce- said Gabriel holding his Campaign flute- I have been notified that the “Whinchester-novak effect” is being considered in the list for the Novel Award!  
-What?- whispered Cass frozen  
-Oh my god!- said Dean- is this real?- he asked again  
-Well guys, you are in the runner up. You know how this works, it is half science, half contact, half politics and some luck- said Gabe- but I have been calling people for the last six months and all the media attention you got when you won the medal made you to the list.  
\- I cannot believe this- said Cass, Dean hugged him- Being considered is almost an incredible honor. Right?- he asked Dean  
-Yes, I still cannot believe this is real. Is this my life?- asked Dean  
-Well guys, first this party, then I will get to organize the Novel Award party. Let´s get you all married again- said Charlie ordering everyone out into the garden to sit down- Well you decided that Gabriel and Sam will wait at the altar… so go go go! Sam and Dean, Ellen and Jo will walk you to the altar as you requested. Ellen is super nervous to behave!- said Charlie winking .  
-Are you guys ready?- asked Ellen entering the room on a beautiful blue dress  
-Wow!- said Sam- Ellen you look amazing!   
-Was bobby able to get his paws away from you?- asked Dean  
-He haven´t seen me just yet, I am planning on the surprise effect- said Ellen and the boys laughed- Well Sam. Let´s do this.  
\- Beautiful Johanna Beth- said Dean to his almost sister that was silent in the corner- All good?  
-I get sentimental at weddings Dean, you look so wonderful together …- said Jo smiling and trying not to cry and ruin her make up- hold on to me hotstuff. I will walk you to your beloved Cass.

Outside it was dark. The garden was lit with what it look like millions of little points of light. The smell of the flowers was fantastic and the altar … well Cass was at the altar so it was perfect. Sam and Ellen walked there followed by Dean and Jo a couple of minutes apart. The for man stood up in front of the minister. Renewed their wedding bond by reading their vows.  
Sam and Gabe went first. Sam held Gabriel´s hands in his and started talking.  
-The first six times we went out on dates, none of us knew we were dating. Or at least I was kind of oblivious. I had never felt attraction to a man before, so I couldn´t quite place what was going on between us, I just needed to be close to you. That was until you got brave and kissed me. It felt so right, like it was meant to be that I didn´t even wondered anymore, I just knew you were the love of my life and the man I wanted to grow old with. I would do to the end of the world for you Gabe. I don´t know what the future holds for us but I can assure you one thing, the only one I have control over. I will never fail your trust, I will never let you fall, I will be by your side no matter what for as long as I am alive- Sam smiled and kissed Gabriel´s hand.  
\- Sam … I know I had put you through more things this year that many couples go over their entire life. I know if was a tough challenge but it had made us stronger than ever. I fell in love with you the evening Dean introduced us. The second I laid eyes on you I knew I was screwed. I only want to be the man you think I am, I only want to make you happy. I don´t know what the future holds … but I am not wasting a second. I want it all with you. The love, the tender, the passion, a family … I am yours love, for as long as I live and maybe even in the afterlife.

Their family applauded and cheered! But they shut up and everything got quiet quickly, when the minister signaled Dean that it was his turn.

-If anybody would tell me a year ago that my life would be like this today I would have laugh until blacking out. That I would meet my scientific archenemy from England, that I would fall madly in love with him within barely a week. That we would elope and get married in Vegas. That I could trust someone that much that I can lose myself without fear because I know he will be there to pick me up. One year later, after moving overseas, buying this house, working together we would be here, getting married all over again. I wouldn´t have believe it. God I sometimes have problems believing something this good can be real. But then, he holds my hand- Dean reached for Cass´s hand- and I see how much he loves me in those beautiful and breath-taking blue eyes. Then I feel it, how lonely I was, how broken. You saved me Castiel, I was lost and we found each other and healed each other. All that I thought it made me weak, you made it turn strong. All that I hated about myself you made me love. I love you more than anything and I promise I will always be there for you. I love you my husband.  
-Dean .. you make it difficult to say anything else- hesitated Cass- I have never had this, this feeling of being surrounded by love. You know I used to think that there was something in me that made unworthy of being loved. That was why nobody adopted me, why I wasn´t in a committed relationship … I was broken, that I shouldn´t trust anyone... You made me see that I was wrong, I am not broken or defective … I was just waiting for someone who could understand me. I have been waiting for you all my life. You make me feel wanted, that I belong, you gave me a family, a home full of warmth and love that I love to get to, you inspire me at work with your brilliant mind … I feel complete. You have taught me what love is really about. I am grateful that Gabe forced us to work together and I am happy you decided I was worth the chance. I will always have your back, that is my promise. I will be always here to be your lover, your best friend, your confidant, your sidekick, your labmate, your husband. I love you.

The minister then finished the ceremony and told them they could kiss their husbands, the crowd exploded in cheers and applause when the two couples melted on a kiss. Ellen was crying, her eyeliner a little blurred but she was the first one to hug the boys. The night started with music and food, everyone was happy, the husbands danced first and then everyone else joined them happily. The noise was over the roof but Dean and Cass had told the neighbours that the party was going to run wild and late but that it was a once in a lifetime event.   
At some point of the night, Cass found himself a little tipsy, sitting down at a stall in the kitchen drinking Campaign with Gabriel.

-I can´t believe we did this- said Gabriel  
-Getting married again?- asked Cass confused- Or getting married at all?  
\- Jajajaja I see your point there. I mean all this, a year ago you were single, I was dying. We made it here- he said.  
-Cheers to that- they touched their flutes in celebration- There was a time when I felt ashamed of my sexual choices … and now I am married to the most wonderful man.  
-Is it funny we married brothers?- said Gabriel smiling  
-That makes us brothers too and I like that- said Cass  
-My parents were not very happy with me being gay at the beginning, that created issues on my trust. They eventually got their shit together… look at them now on a gay wedding, things changed for the better. Doesn´t freak you out a little that … that everything is too good?- asked Gabriel  
-I know exactly the feeling; I have been waiting for the other shoe to drop… until yesterday- Gabriel looked at Cass curious  
-What happened yesterday?-asked Gabe  
-I confessed Dean something I have been hiding all my adult life, something that I was ashamed of … that made me feel insecure- said Cass- and Dean accepted it … just like that. It kind of made me put the feet back on the ground. I do have this. This is real and Dean really loves me. The real me, even with the kinks.  
-What did you confessed?- asked Gabriel getting closer to Cass for the confidence.  
-I cannot tell you. But what I can tell you is that it lead to the hottest wildest sex I have ever had- Cass said looking at the couch behind them and remembering Dean´s face when he had disrobed.  
\- Jesus! – Whispered Gabriel   
\- I just heard, hottest wildest sex … I hope you are not propositioning my husband…- Said Sam joking- what you two naughty guys talking about?  
-Apparently Cass did confess something to Dean yesterday … He doesn´t want to say what … but that made Dean loose it!- said Gabriel  
\- so … hottest wildest sex ever … I see- said Sam  
\- How wild are we talking about here?- asked Gabriel   
-Gabe! – Sam scolded  
\- Well.. so wild and out of control that we blacked out… and that I have been trying to not to walk funny the whole day…- said Cass blushing a little.  
-Jesus fuck!- said Sam- how is that we have never blacked out from sex?- he asked Gabriel- this suckers are having better sex that us? How is that even possible?- Sam teased Gabriel and gave him a peck on the cheek  
-I just make it better lil bro!- interrupted Dean- So this is what you all do when I turned around… get in the kitchen and compare sex moves?- Dean laughed  
\- Cass told us about the wild sex you had yesterday that has him still shaking for what I see- said Gabriel- Although he didn’t spill the beans about what was that drove you that crazy...- said Gabriel watching Dean pass from surprised to proud.  
-Well that is our little dirty secret. But that got us to a very …very unforgettable night!- Dean kissed Cass on the lips- Let’s say we had our special wedding night… before the wedding!  
-Oh no no! We are definitely having sex tonight. It is our wedding night!- said Cass complaining  
\- My tights hurt where you set your feet yesterday, maybe I could make your tights hurt the same way tonight?- Suggested cryptically Dean. Cass smiled willfully  
-You had your feet on his tights?... –wondered Gabe figuring it out with wide eyes looking at Cass- Oh my God!  
-Yeah! That Is among the things I said yes!- said Cass winking to them.  
-Let´s drink to us- said Dean. He filled the flutes with more Campaign- To the four of us! To happiness  
-Cheers!- they all said while their flutes sang


	15. One Night quite like no other …. 3:45 am, California

One Night quite like no other …. 3:45 am, California

The phone rang … it was some unholy hour of the night! Yezzz Dean mumbled some curse and turned around to see Cass getting the phone from his nightstand and looking at it confused. His phone started buzzing too. Both phones ringing? What if it was an emergency? What if something happened to Sam or Gabe. He answered his phone and held his breath.  
\- I would like to talk to Dr. Dean Winchester please- said a female voice  
\- That´s me, what is going on? Who is this?- asked Dean  
\- Sir, I am calling from the Royal Swedish Academy of Sciences to notify you that the “Novak-Winchester effect” has been awarded with the Nobel award on Physics.- Dean looked for Cass in the room. He was standing up there, looking at him with a panicked expression, the phone still glued to his ear and he said something.- Dr. Winchester are you there?  
\- Yes, I am here. I never thought …- he was out of words.  
\- Congratulations for your work. We are also calling Dr. Castiel Novak right now to notify him too.  
\- Yes, he is here with me- Dean pause to look at him- he is my husband.  
\- Oh great so maybe we can do this in only one conversation I will tell my colleague to hang up the phone and you can put this call on speaker right?- She asked very politely.  
\- Sure- he said- Cass? They are going to hang on your end and we will do this only one phone- said Dean, Cass looked at him still panicking. Dean went all around the bed to where Cass was standing and kissed him. Cass came back to reality.  
\- Yes, good idea. I was completely incoherent anyway- Cass leaned into Dean´s touch.  
\- Hello?- said the woman in the line- can you both hear me?  
\- Yes, we can hear you- said Dean- you are on speaker.  
\- Well, first again congratulations to both of you. As you can imagine there will be a ceremony like every year, we will need confirmation of your assistance and usually we ask if you are bringing a plus 1 but since you are married that makes no sense. But anyway you can use those seats to invite family.   
\- Yes, of course. Sammuel and Gabriel Winchester will mostly keep us company- said Cass  
\- Perfect, I will write it down here. Ok, there will be no speeches during the ceremony, we will email you the protocol and we encourage you to follow it. There will be worldwide press accredited for the event. After the ceremony, there will be a banquet. Media has to book interviews in advance with the laureate afterwards so once we have that scheduled we will let you know.  
\- Understood- said Dean  
\- Great we will be in touch by email all the time. Don´t worry about anything. Regarding the monetary award after the ceremony our office will get in touch with you to sort out all the details. Have a good day Dr. Novak and Dr. Winchester.  
\- Thank you.

Dean heard the line die and they both remained sitting there in their bed, looking at the phone for a long time. Then like slowly coming back to earth they looked into each other and leaned in to kiss. They kissed and kissed and finally burst into cheers and screams. Cass reminded Dean they had to call Sam and Gabe. They did. It was still early morning over there but Sam answered with an awake voice.

-Dean? Is everything all right?- he could hear the worry on his voice  
-We are alive and safe- said Dean. Is there Gabe with you there?- asked Cass  
-Yes. What is going on?- asked Sam  
-Just go grab Gabe and put the call on speaker- said Dean without further explanations.  
-It is 4 am over there… what the hell is happening guys?- said Gabriel with a sleepier voice  
\- Ok guys. We are going to plan our holidays together this year- said Dean winking at Cass that smiled at Dean silliness- it will be in December and it will be heading to Oslo.  
-What? Dean this all makes no sense why this right now and what is so important in Oslo in December man…- asked Sam  
-OH MY GOD!- they heard Gabriel scream- The Nobel Award Ceremony is held in Oslo on December! – Dean and Cass laughed out loud.  
-They just notified us and they told us we can invite two people. So we immediately thought you need to be there guys- said Cass happily  
-I can´t believe this … right?- said Dean  
-Well Deano, believe it, I told you guys were on the runner up- said Gabe- Do you understand what this will mean for your careers?  
\- Well I am quite sure that this just gave us a big ego boost but we will figure the rest out …- explained Dean.  
-Well guys we let you go back to bed to celebrate!- said Sam with a little innuendo- and tell those people in Oslo that the whole Winchester pack will be beading there this December.  
\- Love you guys, congrats!- said Gabriel  
-Bye guys, love you both back- said Cass hanging the phone.  
-Is this real?- asked Dean  
-I am not sure …- said Cass hugging him- I am real though … and I am here …- Cass slide a hand underneath Dean´s t-shit 

 

Six months later, December 10th, Oslo

They arrived to the location, it was beautiful and the decoration was very Royal and very academically elegant. Dean was in awe. Cass was more used to this, it was how top academia looked like in the old and remounted Universities in Europe. But still he felt a little intimidated by the whole thing. Gabriel and Sam had sits on the crowd. Cass and Dean would be seated on the stage, it was very intimidating. There were already others over there, probably as freaked as them, almost all man but for two woman. All the man were wearing the same attire.  
Black tux, with white shirt and white waistcoat with a classic black tailcoat and silver bow-tie. All homogeneous like in a uniform and still Castiel stood out. Not only because he was without doubt the youngest man in the group but also because he was just breathtakingly beautiful in that suit and his eyes, well his amazing blue eyes stood out the most. Dean smiled, he felt a little thunderstruck. He was about to get a Nobel award along his husband, this was way bigger than the medal and the nerves were somehow different. He felt Castiel´s hand in his and he calmed down. He looked at his husband standing next to him and felt his love and support.   
When the time came, they were ordered to sit down in their assigned places and the ceremony started. The members of the Royalty entered the room, the king would hand out the awards. So once their name is called, they would head there, there is a big N in the carpet right in the center of the stage. Take the award, bow to the king and then salute the audience. That was their big moment, their 15 seconds of glory. His head was on a haze all the time and suddenly Castiel´s hand landed on his tight and squeezed. Dean paid attention and heard the announcement of the physics awards. Dr. Castiel Winchester-Novak and Dr. Dean Winchester. They stood up and walked towards the meeting point. The king was there, he had two boxes, one for Dean another for Cass and they took it, then they both bowed respectfully to the king and turned around to face the crowd. There was applause, a very polite applause, Dean and Cass bowed to the public and them headed back to their seats. Once sat down Castiel felt dizzy, his heart was pounding wildly in his chest, he looked at Dean and he was a little out too. They were already calling out somebody else, the ceremony continued and Cass held Dean´s hand. They were on the second row, nobody would notice and they needed it. The award ceremony was followed by a formal banquet, the dinner venue was incredible and the people present at the ceremony were all big shots in science and in politics. Castiel and Dean moved into the venue at ease, holding hands, they knew some of the people, mostly by name, they were big shots in the scientific scene. Some people approached them.

-You both have been the revelation this year- said a man- I am Austin Brown pleasure to meet you- said holding his hand out for Dean and Cass.  
-I read about your work- said Cass- I found it very interesting.  
-You read about medicine?- he was surprised  
-We decided that we wanted to know who the other awardees were and what was their work- explained Dean  
-Well, I am glad I was not the only one researching you all, I feel less of a stalker- he confided. The three man smiled and relaxed a bit- I need to say that I find your association very estrange.  
-Our association?- asked Cass hoping that it was not a homophobic comment  
-Yes Castiel, you are a mathematician, expert in pure physics … working on biophysics and you are working with Dean that he is a biologist that is working on biophysics. It is an estrange association that as far as I see works fantastic. Congratulations on your work, I enjoyed reading your papers- he seemed nice  
-Yes had approached the idea from two different points of view for years- said Cass- it was not until we started working together that we realised how we could solve it.   
-I does help that Cass is brilliant and a math genius- said Dean proudly  
\- Yeah sure, because that is me who everyone admires and looks up to in the lab- said Cass  
\- So you two work together on a permanent basis?- asked Austin  
-Sorry to interrupt I just wanted to say congratulations for your award- said a very nice woman wearing a stunning blue dress.  
\- Thank you very much- said Dean shaking her hand- I am Dean and he is Castiel. This is DR. Brown  
-Austin- she said smiling candidly  
-Hello Mary- Austin suddenly felt tense- Congratulations of your award.  
-Likewise- she said blushing a little. Dean looked at Cass and smiled.  
-Answering your question- said Dean- we started working together through mediation of a common friend also from the field. He started working together, fell in love, got married…  
-I moved from the UK to California a year and a half ago- said Castiel- I gave up my tenure in London for him- Austin was looking at them in awe.  
-So you are married- repeated Mary  
-Yes, two years this month- said Dean proudly  
-Wow, isn´t if to crazy to share your life with someone that works just as much and in the same field?- she asked  
-Well it might be sometimes – Dean hesitated- but who could understand you better right?  
-Dean is right, our life is not easy. We run a big lab now and with all the media attention due to the award, everyday tasks are piling up and devouring our time. But still, worth it- said Cass- I would give everything before I give up Dean- Dean looked at Cass in adoration.  
-Castiel is right … it might be worth it despite the craziness- said Austin without taking his eyes from Mary.  
-Oh I see a fiend over there, c´mon Cass I will introduce you- Dean held Cass´s hand- enjoy the evening.  
-It was very nice meeting you- Said Cass following Dean- Who do you know here?- whispered Cass while they were walking away  
-Nobody but I think Austin and Mary like each other… they needed us to disappear from the conversation- said Dean and Cass chuckled.

They were taking pictures of people with the awards. Dean and Cass got one together, after 5 minutes it was on their inbox. Wow efficient! Dean posted the picture on Facebook and tagged Cass on it. Then they heard the music on the dance hall starting.   
Cass smiled at Dean and held his hand out to him. Dean looked at his hand and shacked his head saying “No way”  
-C´mon Dean, don´t be such a chicken …- teased Cass  
-I don´t know how to dance to any of that music- tried Dean excusing himself from dancing.  
\- I love you- Said Cass – Dance with me please?- his eyes, his blue amazing eyes locked on Dean green eyes supplicating for a dance.  
-how could I deny you anything… let´s dance- agreed Dean taking Cass´s hand but holding his position- but you better be a dam awesome dancer to prevent me from making a fool of myself out there…  
-Fair warning, but I do know what I am doing I will lead- said Cass pulling him onto the ballroom. The music was a waltz now. Dean followed Cass to the dance floor, there were about 30 or 40 couples dancing. 

Castiel got one hand on his lower back, open palm holding him on place, not too close but not far either. The other hand took Dean´s hand on and he explained Dean what was going to happen. Dean followed him, he tried to look to his feel but that made his coordination fail. Castiel told him to look at him and trust him to lead him right. Dean did what his husband suggested and in a couple of minutes, they were dancing a beautiful waltz. Cass was a great dancer, they had gone to clubs and indeed Dean knew this but formal dancing? Where did Cass learned this? The danced until the orchestra finished for the night and Dean was genuinely surprised that he had enjoyed it. They had been aware at some point that people on the dance floor were staring at them. I guess is it not very common for them to see to gentleman dancing together in their penguin tuxedoes. Cass found it amusing.

When the celebration finished they texted Sam and Gabe. It was close to midnight and they wanted to get out and drink something together to celebrate. The ended up on a pub that was around the corner from their hotel. They were very elegant still wearing their suits and tuxedos but bow-ties undone and ties unfastened. Dean on his waistcoat was definitely something else thought Castiel admiring his husband. He thought for a second that he couldn´t be happier but then that little sting in his heart told him that… that was only half true. He wanted more, but he hadn´t found the moment to discuss his feelings with Dean. They had been so busy. It was not a good idea. Right? They had no time for a baby. But he desired fatherhood so much. Dean had expressed his idea of having kids but they had never discussed it seriously since living together. They had time, Castiel told himself. His train of thought was interrupted by Sam.

-Hey Earth calling Cass!- Sam said snapping his fingers in front of Castiel´s face.  
-Sorry I was deep in thought- said Cass returning to the conversation. Dean looked at him with curiosity.  
-Well Sam and I have an announcement to make- said Gabriel. Everyone payed attention. Gabriel held Sam´s hand and encouraged him to talk.  
-We got the green light for adoption in the agency- said Sam- they called us yesterday night, they have a potential candidate for us.  
-Oh my god!- said Dean- this is amazing guys!- Dean looked at Cass and found him with a sad look and a fake smile. Something was off.  
-Congratulations this is big!- said Cass. He hated the feeling, but he felt happy for them of course but he mostly felt hurt and maybe … jealous.  
\- We will meet with the agency as soon as we get back home on Monday- Sam began to explain the whole process of why they decided to adopt through that agency. The had kids with health problems or impairments and they wanted to provide one of those kids with a family. They had no money problems so they were good candidates to cover the medical expenses of a kid with special needs. Cass remained on a haze the rest of the night. 

When they got to their hotel room, Dean felt like he needed a shower after getting in bed but Cass refused to join him. He felt bad for everything he was feeling and needed some rest. Got out of his tux and into the bed. When Dean got out of the shower, he pretended to be asleep. He sighted and got into bed. He felt uneasy. Something was wrong but he couldn´t say what.  
Another thought poked in his head, Sam and Gabe becoming parents, he was going to be an uncle, he felt happy but then… there was some kind of jealousy. He always thought he and Cass would have babies after two years together. But they never got the topic out at all. He was aware that Cass had changed his life completely moving to California and accepting a new position, running a lab, even a shared lab was difficult. He had his classes and he was still tutoring some of his students in the UK. Now all the awards had put more pressure onto their shoulders. They barely took time for themselves anymore. A baby would require changes, adjustments of timetables. He was willing to do that, but how about Cass? Then he realized maybe, Cass was acting like that because he felt pressured to discuss this with Dean now that Sam and Gabe were on that path?  
He finally fell asleep. 

When Dean woke up, he was alone in bed. There was a text on his phone “Went for an early breakfast with Gabe” There if goes down the drain his hope for a morning pillow talk about what has been bothering Cass. What Dean didn´t know was that Gabe called Cass to have breakfast together as an excuse to let him talk. He had figured yesterday what all that sad look in his eyes was about.

-So …- said Gabe- are you going to tell Dean what is bothering you so much?  
-What?- asked Cass surprised- How do you know that something is bothering me?  
-C´mon we have known each other for a while now. And I saw you yesterday … there was a longing in your eyes… you want kids.  
\- Fuck! I don´t know how the hell you do it- said Cass that felt like Gabe sometimes could see into his soul  
-Language! You spend to much time with your hubby!- Gabriel said jokingly  
\- I always thought we would have at least one kid by now. But things just seemed to have cooled off in our relationship- Gabe was surprised about the comment.  
-So you and Dean are not Ok?- he asked  
-Yes we are! I love him and I know he loves me. But…- Cass felt conflicted about talking about this with Gabe and not Dean- but it feels like Dean doesn´t want anything else. He is happy like this and I want … I feel like I need …- Cass got quiet for a moment- I need more.  
-Does Dean know?- asked Gabe, Castiel´s look gave him the answer- of course not. You ned to talk to him. He had always wanted a family with you. He loves you Cass.  
-He loves me? I know he does. But does he want to be a father? Different questions  
-You will never know the answer f you don’t talk to him.  
-I am happy for you guys. And adopting somebody from the system, makes me feel proud. I am sorry if yesterday I behaved like an idiot. I am really happy. Honest- confessed Cass  
-Go upstairs and talk to Dean, He has the right to know what is going on inside that head of yours…  
-Yeah, you are right- Cass agreed. When the breakfast finished, he went back to his room. When he got in, Dean was sitting on the bed, already dressed. He looked at him and he appeared to be troubled- Hello  
-Hi Cass, can we talk?- asked Dean  
-Sure- Cass felt a pinch of panic. Was Dean angry with him?  
\- I know something is wrong. Not just today, it has been happening for a while. I see it here and there, in your sadness sometimes, you try to fake smiles and that breaks my heart.  
-Dean …-Cass started to say  
-No, listen. I want you to be genuinely happy. Please, tell me what it is, please?- Cass keeled in front of him and held his hands.  
\- I have been feeling that I need more... I want to be a father- said Cass afraid of Dean´s expression- I have been ready to be a father for a long time now but with all that has been happening I felt like I had the worst timing ever. So I waited and kept my feelings to myself. But it has been eating me up that we never talk about that anymore. Do you even want that?   
-A family with you? Are you kidding?- Said Dean amazed by the problem. The problem was no problem. Cass was looking at him like a kicked puppy- Cass, of course I want a family with you! I have been ready to be a father by your side since the beginning- Cass opened his eyes in surprise.  
-Really?- he asked  
-Of course, I noticed that every time the topic appears, we walk by a park .. when Sam and Gabe told us yesterday, you flinch. That is why I never brought the topic up. I thought you felt somehow pressured by the idea of having kids with all we have on our plates right now.  
-I didn´t felt pressured, I felt a longing. I felt like my heart was missing something. Every time we walk by a park I imagine us with our kids there and … it hurts me that we are not there yet- Cass said being honest about the topic for the first time   
-We are a pair of idiots. I thought we had agreed on telling each other everything- Said Dean- I am sorry I haven´t fulfilled my part of the agreement Cass.  
-Yeah I am sorry I haven´t told you how I was feeling- Cass kissed him.- I want a big family Dean.  
\- I want that with you too Cass- Said Dean- any idea where to begin?  
-I actually have a couple of them- said Cass making Dean smile  
-Of course you have! Tell me all about it- Dean leaned on the bed with Cass half on top of him and they talked for hours. 

 

Six months later, they were heading to the CPS office to pick up his first kid. He was 12, his name was Kevin and his mother had been a drug addict, died on a drive by shooting. He had no one. Cass connected with him after merely 2 minutes in the center. Dean like the sharpness of the kid, he was also quite brilliant behind all that sassiness.   
Three months later they fostered Claire, she was a shy 8 year old blind girl. His father had died and his mother had cancer. She was shy and a little afraid of changes but she liked Kevin and fitted in the family quite soon. Her mother died six months later and Dean and Cass legally adopted her. Dean and Cass finally had started a family together giving kids like Castiel an opportunity to be happy, feel safe, and feel wanted. 

A year later... One night, he was in the couch reading a manuscript while Claire and Kevin were bickering about something. They finally went over to where Cass was seating and asked.

-Claire and I have been wondering something- started Kevin  
\- Ok- said Cass wondering what was about to go down  
\- Why don´t you have a baby?- asked Claire- your own baby  
-Excuse me? I might have to give you the sex ED talk? Because men cannot have babies by themselves… so Dean and I … well we don't have the right equipment- Cass was laughing and the kids rolled their eyes at him  
-C´mon seriously, why us? – asked Kevin and then Cass got serious. He felt like that was the real question that Kevin had been looking for.  
-Why not? We wanted a family and we liked you a lot when we met. You agreed to give us a chance and that made us very happy. You deserved a good home and we had a good home to give. Are you happy here?- asked Cass  
-Of course!- said Claire- this is not about that…. Exactly. I was wondering about …- she was considering the questions she had…  
-Ok, tell me then… you can ask me anything, you already know that.  
-Well Monica has two fathers too. They are having a baby next summer. They are using something called a surrogate- said Claire wondering what exactly that meant  
-That means that another woman is having the baby for them- explained Kevin  
-Why would someone have a baby for other people?- asked Claire- that sounds estrange right?  
-Well imagine that Dean and I wanted a baby that was biologically ours, we could find a woman that was willing to help us and a clinic would use the sperm of one of for the fertilization. Some people is willing to help others that cannot have their own babies- explained Cass- nothing estrange or wrong about it.  
-I understand …- said Claire- don´t you want your own babies?  
\- I told you once that my parents died on an accident when I was your age more or less Claire- It was time they knew the whole story- well, I had no other family. I was sent to an institution with other kids. Nobody adopted me.- he looked for the reactions.  
-Ever?- asked Kevin for the first time quite surprised  
-When I turned 18, I left and went to University. I had been by myself, no family until I met Dean- Castiel explained without many details- I felt like there was something wrong with me and that was the reason why nobody had ever wanted to be my family. Dean showed me that that was not true. When Dean and I met you, we agreed that we didn´t want you guys to ever have to feel like that. We wanted you guys to have a family the sooner the better. Are we doing good so far?  
-Yes Cass we are good!- said Claire- don´t worry about us.- Claire touched Cass´s face to see if he was smiling. Cass kissed her hand and she giggled. Kevin was looking at him more serious. He said nothing.

Later in the afternoon, Dean came back from a meeting and found Kevin sitting on the kitchen eating a sandwich. He passed by the kid and ruffled his hair; Kevin growled a little but then smiled. 

-Dean?- asked Kevin  
-Tell me kiddo? All good?- Dean liked Kevin despite being almost a moody teenager and coming from that troubled environment he did make progress and efforts to fit in the family, more since Clare joined them.  
\- Claire was asking questions about gay couples and babies today…  
-Oh god! I am so happy I was not here for the sexED talk- said Dean smiling- Poor Cass  
-Cass told us about him growing up, about how he felt when nobody adopted him- Dean froze, that might have been a tougher talk than he had thought, he needed to check if Cass was alright. Cass had helped Claire with some homework and he was heading to the kitchen when he heard the conversation and froze, Kevin was talking- He said he felt that something was wrong with him and they was the reason why he didn´t have a family. Until he met you that is.  
-It was very hard for him to see all the other kids got adopted and he was always left behind, for 8 years- he explained to Kevin that was about to cry.  
-I understand how he felt and I only stayed in the system one year- Dean put a hand over Kevin´s shoulder reassuring him- I like being here Dean- Kevin was now silently crying.  
-We love you Kev- Dean said trying to get the teen to look at him, he dried his tears- trust me. We are blessed having you here; you are part of this family no matter what.   
-I wanted to thank you for teaching Cass that there was nothing wrong with him, for being his family. He is pretty great- said Kevin and that made Cass chest hurt with love.  
\- Well he helped me a lot too. Cass is indeed pretty great, I am not that bad myself right?- asked Dean mocking and lighting the mood a little- I am cool!- Kevin buffed.  
-Sure you are- he said sarcastically- now really, you are pretty Ok for a father- Dean smiled widely to Kevin and hugged him.  
-I love you Kevin- Said Dean heading to his office to leave his things there. In the corridor, he found Cass with tears down his face- hey softie, Kevin told me you had a tough afternoon- Dean kissed him and enveloped with his arms- I love you babe.

Two weeks later, Dean drove Kevin to baseball practice. The kid liked it and Dean and Cass Thought that sports were good for controlling his temperament therefore they encourage exercise of any kind. He was also on the school swimming team and was surprisingly fast. They were almost there when Dean saw the truck, coming right out of the intersection jumping his red light. He braked immediately and turned the car to avoid a frontal collision. Dean turned the car so the crash would be on his side and not on Kevin´s. When Kevin realized what happened, they were on an accident, the impala was crushed onto a truck. He tried to wake Dean up, he had blood on the side of his face and he was unconscious but still breathing. He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed 911. Then he called Cass.  
When the police arrived, Kevin was outside the car, by Dean´s window, holding his hand and visibly shaken. Dean was unconscious.

-C´mon kid you need to move, let us do our jobs here- said the policeman- The ambulance is here and they will take care of both of you.  
-Tell me how are you feeling- asked one Paramedic to Kevin  
-I am good, please take care of my dad, please- said Kevin frightened   
-My colleagues are with them. Now tell me how are you feeling? Are you bleeding?- asked the paramedic  
-No this is not my blood, he… my dad turned the car to save me, he tried to hold on to me before the crush. Is he going to be alright?- Kevin and the paramedic looked over there and saw the other´s getting Dean out from the car.  
-Ok. We are taking you both to the hospital- said the man-They loaded Dean on the ambulance and Kevin sat with him holding his hand. Five minutes later Cass arrived to the accident location and saw the car, what was left of Dean´s beloved Impala. He got close, the Police was cleaning the scene. There was blood on the car. He felt like his heart was going to breach out of his body any minute now.  
-Excuse me sir you cannot be here- said a fireman  
-My husband and my kid were on that car…- he said in panic  
-The ambulance took them to the hospital a minute ago. To Santa Catalina´s.- said the man and Cass rushed back to his car. He arrived to the hospital 15 minutes later and asked for his family. He was immediately taken where Kevin was- Kevin!- said Cass running towards him and hugging him softly in case he was hurt- are you alright?  
-Dad!- Kevin cried out and hugged Cass  
-Are you bleeding? Oh god are you Ok?- asked Cass looking at him  
-It is not my blood Cass- said starting to cry again- They took Dean somewhere, nobody tells me anything!  
-Hello, who are you?- asked the nurse  
-I am his father, Castiel Winchester- he explained  
-I thought the man that came in with you was your father- asked to Kevin  
-Yes, he is my other father- said Kevin  
-Where is my husband? Is he ok?- asked Cass and the nurse understood.  
-He is all right. He had regained consciousness and he keeps asking for his son- Cass held Kevin close.- He had a concussion, a broken leg and some cuts. He should be all right. I will take you both to see him as soon as we get the results from his MRI.  
-What happened?- asked Cass  
-The truck driver crossed in red. Dean turned the car so all the impact was on his side. He…- Kevin bit his lip to prevent himself from crying again, Cass soothed him- he tried to protect me  
-He loves you Kevin, you shouldn´t be so surprised- Cass said- When you told me there was an accident and that you were both hurt, I thought I was going to die if something happened to any of you. I am not surprised Dean chose to protect you even over his own safety- Kevin hugged Cass and cleaned his face from the tears.  
-Thank you dad- he whispered and that melted Castiel´s heart. He was being called dad for the first time twice that day. He held Kevin on his arms until the nurse told them they could pass to check on Dean. He was laying on a bed, he had a cast on his leg and he looked pretty banged up.  
-Kevin! Thanks god you are fine!- said Dean opening his arms for him. The teenager that was always reluctant to touch but this time he run into his arms. Dean looked at Cass and smiled in relieve, he saw Cass´s eyes blurry with tears- We are both ok Cass, it´s going to be all right- Cass held his hand.  
-Does it hurt?- asked Kevin pointing at the leg  
-Well they gave me some pills so…no it doesn´t right now- said Dean  
-Excuse me Mr Winchester?- asked a police officer form the door  
-C´mon in officer, that´s me- said Dean- is the truck driver all right?  
-Yes, apart from drunk, he is in good health, he will be spending some time in jail for DUI and he will lose his permit. I pulled you out of the car and I just wanted to check on you and your son- said the policeman  
-Thanks for helping us officer- said Dean  
-Just doing my job, get better- said the policeman leaving the room. Dean had to spend the night in the hospital but was discharged the next day. 

 

When they got home, Claire and Kevin were sitting on the couch. They got up to let Dean lay his leg on the long couch and they sat on the chairs. Cass sat with them.  
-Do you feel alright?- asked Claire  
-Yes sweetie, I do. Don´t worry. Three weeks and I will be as good as new- said Dean  
-Can we talk for a minute?- asked Kevin  
-Sure Kev, what´s up?- said Dean getting comfortable with his leg.  
\- Wait we need Cass here too- said Claire. They waited until Cass sat down with them.- Ok let´s do this.  
\- Ok, we have been a .. we have been a family for a while now- said Kevin and both Dean and Cass exchanged a look- and… and we never talked about what we should call you… well yesterday I realized that I do see you both as… you know- Kevin was having a difficult time. Cass decided to intervene.  
-You called me dad- he said and smiled, Dean held his hand because he knew how important that might have been for Cass- twice- he smiled again  
-Did that bother you?- asked Kevin shyly  
-Of course not, quite the opposite. You need to know that since you moved here that is how I see you, both of you- Cass saw Claire´s smile grow- I do feel like you both are my kids, but I must admit that hearing you say it, well it made me happy.  
\- I called Dean dad too, but he was unconscious- Kevin said looking at him now- and you called me son yesterday.  
-Well because you are my son, and that´s that- said Dean  
-Well you might see our dilemma now- said Claire- we can´t go calling you both dad … it´s confusing.  
-Well…- said Cass wondering what other options were there, he looked at Dean  
-Well obviously Cass will be dad, how about you call me papa?- said Dean  
-That sounds all right- said Kevin and Claire nodded in agreement- settled then. Thanks dad, thanks papa that was it- Kevin smiled, held Claire´s hand and they both went outside to the garden to sit under the umbrella and continue their homework.  
-Well that has been unexpected- said Cass  
-We might have just experience our first family intervention- said Dean and holding his hand he asked- how are you holding up dad?  
-I love you; you scared me to death yesterday. I don´t want you to ever leave the house again- said Cass with fake serious face.  
-You will need to baby me around for three weeks- said Dean- It is going to be unbearable, I am a terrible patient. You will be begging me to leave in less than a week…  
-You are indeed a terrible patient, you are lucky I love you enough not to strangle you on your sleep- Cass kissed him lovingly.

 

On the garden, Kevin looked back to the Living room and saw Cass and Dean kissing.   
-Gross!- he said  
-What?- asked Claire  
-Dad and Papa are making out in the couch- he explained  
-How does it look like when they kiss?- asked Claire  
-Well … it´s gross to see your parents kissing! But it also looks like they love each other way too much. I have never seen my mom kissing someone like that. I wonder if she loved my father that way…- said Kevin  
-I am sure she did. I am sure my mom did too. We are living in a weird situation, but we have been very lucky- stated Claire  
-Can you imagine how difficult it might have been for dad to live all those years alone? In that school, no family at all?- Kevin said thinking out loud.  
\- He has a family now. And it should get bigger!- said Claire  
-What do you mean?- asked curious  
-Well they love each other, they have us but are grown ups, they should have a baby- Said Claire- I would like to have a baby brother or sister!  
-You are way too enthusiastic for my liking- said Kev making fun of the idea but secretly agreeing with her. He would like that too.  
-Oh shut up, you love me!- she said  
-I do love you sis- Kevin stood up and dropped a kiss on Claire´s cheek. She smiled happily.  
-We should make it happen- she said  
-How?  
\- We can get the idea on their heads…  
-Subliminal sounds nice! Now we conspire!- Kevin said and both laughed- you are way too young to be this smart you know?

 

And that was how suddenly, Cass and Dean found that there were programs about babies on TV. Cass one day brochures about IVF clinics and surrogated motherhood in the mail. Dean was suddenly subscribed to a news feed about new-borns. On Christmas the family got together at their beach house, Gabriel and Sam were there with Jody and Adam.  
Jody and Adam were in Kevin´s room with Kev and Claire playing video games and talking. The adults were on the living room. They were going to sit in the couch and open some beers, Sam took a pile of envelopes and a magazine form the table to set them aside, a bunch of stuff fell down and when he was picking it up he saw the brochure about surrogates, his eyes opened up in surprise. He didn´t know that Dean and Cass wanted more kids.

-So, when were you going to tell me about this …- said Sam to Dean showing the pamphlet out.  
-Oh my god!- said Ellen- are you having a baby?  
-Hey hey hold your horses, we are not having a baby- said Dean  
-It is just a pamphlet that got in the mail- said Cass- I don’t know why but suddenly I am being bombarded with all this information about surrogating and babies. It is everywhere!  
-Yeah me too, they have my email!- said Dean  
-Mine too- said Cass  
-Guys that is quite weird- started Gabriel- when did all this started? Are you sure you didn´t subscribe to any of this?  
-Yeah I am sure- said Dean- Cass?  
-No, I never considered babies before … - he said  
-Before?- asked Dean. Everyone stood quiet and looked at them. Cass looked mortified that this conversation was being held in public, but he also knew there was no way back now  
-Well .. I guess that all that information got some ideas on my head …- he admitted  
-Do you want a baby? Is that what this is?- asked Dean surprised  
-You know I always wanted a big family … I wouldn´t mind having more kids … adopted or otherwise…- Cass felt afraid for a second that he was saying too much. Dean felt it, he stood up from the couch and keeled in front of Cass.  
-Why didn´t you say anything? … I am ready for more kids if you are- he said and he smiled when he saw Castiel´s surprise – I did agree to “the more the merrier but at least two”- Castiel smiled widely now.  
-I think it would be nice to have a baby … don’t you think… see him or her grow?- Cass said almost on a whisper.  
-Yes, that would be very nice indeed- said Dean kissing him. He could hear his family whisper on their backs- Ok ok guys! Stop it, this is just an idea, don´t get all fussy about this just jet.  
-Oh we are having a baby in the family- said Ellen jumping on Bobby´s arms- yay!!!!  
-Who is having a baby?- asked Kevin and everyone froze. The kids were there. Everyone in the room looked at Cass and Dean- Are we having a baby?- his voice sounded hopeful  
-Maybe?- said Cass- would that bother you?  
-No!- said Claire and Kevin at the same time and started to laugh  
-Who you think subscribed you too to all those baby brochures and surrogating pamphlets!- said Claire proudly  
\- Was that you?- Dean was surprised- you both?- They nodded in agreement. Dean looked at Cass- Look at that, they want a sibling and they have been slowly brainwashing us into it.  
-Yeah, we have two smart ones… we might need to be careful with them- Cass leaned on Dean and he wrapped an arm around Cass´s waist. A year a half later, the twins arrived, David and Rose to complete their big noisy family.


	16. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well that´s it people, I honestly hope you like it!

Prologue:

Dean taught Kevin everything he knew about fixing cars, they fixed the Impala together and Dean and Cass gave the car to Kevin on his 16th birthday. Kevin enjoyed working on cars so much that he decided to be a mechanic and he because a dam good one. Claire became a teacher for blind children at the age of 23. Fell in love with a single parent that had his kid on her school and married two years later. Barely a year later she became a mom turning Dean and Cass in grandpas quite too soon. David grew up to be very good looking and had the amazing blue eyes his father had, he followed on his dads steps and got a PhD in astrophysics. Rose, much to her parent´s dismay hated science since day 1, she dropped from college on freshman year and after a lot of drifting and traveling, she opened a coffee shop and settled down in San Francisco.

Gabe decided to retire from science barely 10 years after his stroke, he always felt he was not the same anymore, he claimed his head didn´t work like it used to although he still collaborates with Dean and Cass on their projects. Sam opened a law firm in California and they moved to be close to the family. Jody and Adam moved with them and later both attended universities on the west coast. Jody loved painting and despite her major in science, he decided to paint for a living. Her paintings were quite popular and she opened a gallery in Los Angeles. Adam surprised everyone and became a politician, the first deaf-mute in congress in the history of the US.


End file.
